Buy Only My Heart
by keepcalm90
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is a multi millionaire with everything he could want except someone to share his life with but when he see's Kurt Hummel for the first time everything changes and the boy's sad past may just help both of them find a happy future.
1. Chapter 1

Well I'm actually doing it. Writing a Kurtbastian fic. I ship these two so hard in fanfiction not so much on the show because Klaine in my OTP but it fun to have a crackship and this is mine. This fic is a by produce of me reading Fifty Shades of Grey. I really loved the whole rich guy aspects of that and this is what came of it. Hope anyone out there reading this enjoys it.

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 1**_

$ 700,874,357 the last time he checked that was his net worth. It would rise and fell through out the year according to the market but it never got below seven hundred million. He was always smart with his money, he didn't have much family or friends and any large purchases he made where usually investments for his future. He had everything a person could want but as his 30th birthday loomed he realized there was one very important thing he was missing. Someone to share it all with. Sure he had tried dating over the years but making millions took a lot of his free time and most of his twenties where spent working. Now that he was established and comfortable he felt more alone then he ever had before. Night after night was spent in his lavish penthouse surrounded by nothing and no one. So now it was official Sebastian Smythe was on the dating market.

Three months, twelve dates and two hookups later and Sebastian was no closer to finding someone. He felt like he was right back were he started. Most of the dates had been insufferable. Young men with no taste and no tact. Asking him how rich he was, if he could buy them things or give them cash, or if he knew Justin Biber. No wonder he had stayed away from dating he forgot just how bad it could be.

Then one windy Monday in September everything changed. Sebastian laid eyes on the person he was going to spent the rest of his life with.

Sebastian was crossing the street when he saw him. He was truly lovely even under all the layers of clothes that were wrapped around him. His milky skin flushed pink, his hair wind swept. His deep blue eyes seem to catch in the little bit of light coming from the sky. Sebastian felt something stir deep down inside him as he watched the boy crossing the street and suddenly the urge to follow him seemed almost necessary.

He walked a distances away from the boy but keep his eyes trained on him as he walked down the street. He walked and walked for over 30 blocks but it didn't phase Sebastian. The need to follow this strange captivating creature stronger then any of his other needs. When the boy entered a small apartment building, Sebastian felt his heart drop. He hadn't noticed until now that he was in a very bad part of town. That lovely perfect creature shouldn't be living in a place like this.

Sebastian's bold assertiveness kicked in then and he couldn't help what he did next. His feet almost moving by there own accord were now at the doorstep of the very run down apartment building that the boy had stepped into. He knocked before his brain could even catch up to his hand. A dirty women in ripped old clothes answered the door with a scowl." Oh why hello ma'am my name is Sebastian Smythe I'm a real estate developer and I'm interested in buying your place. May I please come in ?" the women eyed his cautiously " You got a business card?" she grunted.

Sebastian produced one in a flash, he always kept several on him just in case. She looked at the card for a moment before she was moving aside to let him in. " Thank you ma'am" Sebastian mused politely as he stepped into the place that looked just as bad on the inside as it did on the outside. The women moved to a dusty living room and gestured for Sebastian to sit. He did very lightly on the small dusty couch. " So what's this all about and make it quick I was just about to eat" Sebastian was not surprised by her rude attitude everything about her looked mean.

" Oh well like I said before I'm very interested in buying this place. This land sits on a perfect spot for a parking lot for those buildings next door" the women said nothing and again just glared at Sebastian.

Then Sebastian felt like he was hit with a tone of bricks when from around the corner the face of the angel boy appeared. " Hey Liddy who's that?" the boys voice was as beautiful as his face. " It's none of you damn business, now get back to dinner" she snapped at the boy who looked even better this close. The boy frowned and moved away. Sebastian's heart clutched in his chest but the women did not even seem phased by her outburst. " I don't know Mr. I'm gonna have to get my husband" she stood and waddled her way out of the room.

Sebastian gazed around the room to see the horrible state the house was really in. The ripped furniture and curtains, the dust on every inch of everything. After a moment the women was back followed by a large rock of a man. He had a scowl on his face similar to his wife' stood instantly to shake the man's hand. " Hello sir my name is Sebastian Smyth and I'm a real estate developer interested in your place" the man didn't say anything.

Then the boy appeared again this time with a tray in his hand and his head down. He set the tray on the table beside the women. She smacked her hand across his arm the sight and sound made Sebastian's stomach roll. " Don't be rude make yourself useful and get our guest a drink" the boy scurried away but before he could make it out of the room Sebastian spoke. " Oh no that won't be necessary. I'm just interested in the property" Sebastian gazed up at the boy who was now frozen to his spot.

Looking at him Sebastian had never felt the need to help somebody so much. He looked back at the two on the couch " I can offer you cash if you vacate by tomorrow. Is two million alright ? " the women choked on the bite of food she had just taken, the man's eyed bugged out. " Hey are you fucking with us cuz that would be really shitty Mr." the women scowled again. " Oh no ma'am I never joke about money." Sebastian reached into his inside jacket pocket and retrieved his money clip." Here this is $ 100,000. I can have the rest of it for you tomorrow after you've left." The two eyed the money greedily before the women snatched it up. " Holy shit this is real you are for real" she clutched the money to her chest. " So what's the catch ?" she eyed Sebastian again. " No catch ma'am I just need you out by tomorrow" Sebastian eyes shot to the boy. He was still frozen to his spot he looked like he was in shock. Sebastian was happy with himself he knew that money could help this angel. " Do you know what this means we get to leave this shit whole and move to California with my sister" the women addressed her husband.

The boy unfroze and jumped over to the women " Oh my god Liddy this is so exciting can you imagine the great house we can get with that kind of money" the women sobered, the look on her face could stop a bullet." What the hell do you mean we princess this money is ours. It's our house so it's our money. Besides your turning 18 in a week and you know the deal your out by your birthday" the boys face fell into the saddest look Sebastian had ever seen. No this was wrong all wrong that money was to help this boy not hurt him more. " But- but if you guy leave where will I go ?" he babbled but the women just pushed him aside " That ain't my problem sugar." Sebastian was horrified how could someone be so mean to someone so breathtaking.

" You can stay with me" the words flew from his mouth before he could catch them and suddenly all there eyes were on him.

" Sure take him he's a pain in our asses anyways" the women scoffed at Sebastian. The boy looked terrified " But-but Liddy this man is a stranger."

" God you are such an ungrateful little shit. This rich guy just offered you a place to stay and your gonna say no, how stupid could you be. Now leave get all your crap out and leave us to pack in peace." She moved down the hallway to a closet were she produced a ratty old suitcase. The boy stood unmoving again an ashen look on his face.

" GO" she shouted at him and he scurried off down the hall. She turned back to Sebastian " Hey Mr. I have no idea who you are but thanks a lot. You know you don't have to take him. I'm sure he could just stay at faith house until he finds a place" Sebastian shuddered because he knew faith house was a place downtown that housed teen runaways and drug addicts.

" It's really no problem ma'am I have a very large place. Now um if you'll please excuse me I must make a phone call" Sebastian stepped aside to call Brian his driver. He tells him the address and by the time he's done the boy is back. The ratty suitcase in his hand, the ashen look still on his face.

" Um shall we go ?" he asked the angel hopefully. Never in a million years would have imagined the heavenly creature would be leaving with him. The boy just nodded with his head down. Sebastian opened the front door and the boy walked out very slowly without a second glance to the man and nodded to them both "Well thank you again Mr. and Mrs..."

"Taylor" the man spoke.

" Hey good luck with that one" he nodded towards the door the boy had just exited out of." Ah yes well thanks again and I will have my business partner come by tomorrow with the paper work to sign and the rest of your money" they both nodded at him and then he was out the door.

Sebastian was appalled by these peoples actions towards this lovely boy. They didn't even say goodbye to him. Sebastian had never felt his heart break so much for one person.

They stood out on the curb in silence for a long moment before Sebastian decided to break the tension. " So we didn't get a chance to properly meet before I'm Sebastian Smythe" he stretched out his hand to the boy who took it feebly.

" Kurt Hummel" his perfect voice whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Guys are so awesome with the love you are showing this story. I feel like a proud mama every time I get an alert. I hope you keep enjoying and if anyone wants to chat more you can follow my on Tumblr at **_cuteklainecuddles._

**I just love getting new followers. Happy Reading**_  
_

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 2_  
**

Brian pulled up then honking the horn which startled Kurt " Hey It's alright it's just my driver" Sebastian explained. Kurt eyed the limo with such wonder. Brian parked and came around to open the door. He looked curiously at Kurt for a moment before going back to his professional self " Good evening Mr. Smythe lovely autumn weather we're having today isn't it?" he opened the door.

" Why yes it is Brian very lovely" Sebastian kept his eyes Kurt who was still staring at the car.

Brian smirked " May I take your bag sir" he reached for Kurt's suitcase but he just clutched it tighter.

" It's all right Brian. This is Mr. Hummel he'll be staying with me for the time being" Brian nodded " Aw yes very good sir."Sebastian gestured for Kurt to get in first. He hesitated for a moment before doing so. Sebastian slid in beside him but moved right over to the side seat. Kurt looked around the inside of the limo with as much wide eyed wonder as he had the outside.

The drive to penthouse was dead silent Sebastian didn't know what to say to the vision at his side. What do you say to a person who was just kicked out of there house and forced to leave with a stranger.

The car pulled up to the saw Kurt clutched his bag even tighter. Brian opened the door and Sebastian got out first. He briefly thought about offering Kurt his hand but decided against it not wanting to overwhelm him any more then he already seemed to be. Kurt climbed out slowly his bag still clutched to his side. He looked up at the building and if it was possible his eyes got even bigger." I live at the very top. You can just follow me" Kurt tagged along behind him as they made there way towards the door.

The doorman Mike smiled at the pair " Good evening Mr. Smythe Mr. Smythe's guest" he addressed Kurt who blushed lightly his eyes darting to the floor. " Good evening Mike" Sebastian smiled before walking to the elevator with Kurt on his heels.

The elevator ride was also deadly silent but Sebastian felt a sort of electricity in his bones as he stood beside Kurt. His angelic face made Sebastian feel something deep inside. He was glad he could offer him a roof to stay under. Sebastian stepped out of the elevator first with Kurt following close behind. He was happy to see Kurt's face lift for a split second as he took in the penthouse. He let him take it all in for a moment before he spoke. " Well this is it my humble abode. Why don't you follow me and a I can show you to your room" Kurt still didn't speak just followed and even though Sebastian had only heard him say a few words he found himself missing his beautiful voice.

He lead him up the stairs to the largest of the extra bedrooms. It had the view, a walk in closet and it's own bathroom. Kurt walked in behind Sebastian freezing yet again. Sebastian just loved how shocked he seemed to be, it was adorable. " So the sheets are clean and if you need any extra blankets there in the closet" he opened the closets double doors and turned on the light.

" The bathroom is also clean and there are lots of towels in there" he flipped on the bathroom light as well.

" The TV is satellite so it gets all the channels and um there's a fridge right here" he opened it to show Kurt who was still frozen in place an uneasy look on his face.

" Well I'll just leave you to it, um if you want anything to eat or drink the kitchen is right downstairs and your are welcome to anything. Just make yourself at home and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask okay" he gave a very tiny nod as Sebastian made his exit.

" Goodnight Kurt" he pulled the door to close it " Goodnight" the angel voice said softly right before the door shut.

Sebastian smiled to himself as he walked downstairs to his bedroom.

As he peeled off his suit and tie reflecting on his strange day. It had started with a regular business meeting and ended with a gorgeous specimen staying right above him.

He had never been more grateful to have all the things he had most of all this apartment. He had bought it after he had made his first million at the ripe old age of 22. He had made a lot of changes to it over the years but he still loved it just the same.

Once he was in his flannel pajama pants and long sleeved v neck he climbed into bed. He tried to close his eyes and fall to sleep but moments from the strange day kept popping into his head. Kurt's sad look when that awful women rejected him or both those terrible peoples parting words. It stung at a place a bit to close to his heart. He tossed and turned unable to rid his mind of all the hate.

He got up retrieved his blackberry from his side table and went to his office. He always worked when he couldn't sleep. Working gave him a strange inner peace. He felt of all the things in his life working was the only thing he was really truly good at.

As he was typing out an email to Phil his business partner to tell him of the deal with the awful people he heard the patter of footsteps on the stairs. The penthouse was almost entirely marble and granite so in the dead of night you could hear a pin drop, but he knew it was no pin it was Kurt. Sebastian watched from the crack of his office door as Kurt made his way down the stairs and out to the foyer.

He heard a rustling from the kitchen and moments later he saw Kurt retreating back to his bedroom. Arms full of waters and a bag of chips. Sebastian smiled to himself once more any lingering anxiety he had about Kurt being here melting away.

Sebastian woke with a start having fallen asleep at his desk. He hated how frequently that happened. It took him a moment to realize his phone was ringing and he answered without looking.

" Smythe you bought a run down walk up for 2 mil" oh shit it was Paul and he sounded upset. He reflected briefly on his decision and yes on paper it did sound foolish. Hell off paper it sounded foolish but he couldn't tell Paul it had all been for a boy with blue eyes so deep you could swim in them. No that made him sound like a swooning fourteen year old girl and it was bad enough that he felt that way already.

" Yeah the location is Whitney park adjacent and there's a shopping row with a lot of potential right beside it" he tried desperately to grasp at straws. Paul sighed over the line " Fine whatever you say. I trust your judgment. I'll go over there around 11 to check it out and I'll get back to you by 3" he sighted " Sounds good talk to you then goodbye" he hung up looking down at the phone screen 8:18.

He wondered idly if Kurt was up and if he was up was he out of bed, would he stay in his room all day or would he come out and join him for breakfast. He tried not to think about it as he stood and stretched out his aching muscles.

Right when he entered the kitchen the front door unlocked. Sebastian paid it no mind as he moved towards the fridge. When he shut it he was greeted with a warm smiling face " Good mourning Grace it's good to see you" Grace continued to smile bright she always had the best smile. " Good mourning dear I trust your weekend was well although you do look a bit tired" Sebastian chuckled because that was the reason he had hired Grace in the first place. She was sweet as sugar but was always the one to tell it like it is.

Sebastian brushed it off " I'm fine really I just fell asleep at my desk again."

Her face fell " Oh dear you really shouldn't do that. It's bad for your back" she moved to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She began to make the coffee the way she did every Monday morning. Sebastian smiled warmly at her from his bar stool.

Grace Thomas a 50 year old widow who had worked for him for the past 5 years. Her official title was house manager which meant she basically ran the show. She managed all the work staff and made the worlds best cup of coffee, yes she was definitely a keeper.

" Is that all your eating ?" she asked sliding a mug of piping hot coffee across the kitchen island to him. He eyed the yogurt he had pulled out of the fridge " Yes why ?"

" Well you know Poppy will be here any moment"

Poppy was Sebastian's personal chef " Yes I know but I'm not very hungry."

" Something wrong" she took a sip he sighted because he knew what was coming.

" I have a guest sort of staying here" Grace smirked at him" You mean like a personal guest because it's been an awfully long time since you've had one of those" Sebastian glared, god did she have to rub that in.

" No it's a bit more complicated then that. It's a long story but the short version is I have a seventeen year old boy in my guestroom" she chocked on her coffee." Oh my god Sebastian seventeen that's illegal. You two didn't..." she made an obscene hand gesture .

" No god no it's just complicated and I really don't want to talk about it alright. I just want to drink my coffee and read my paper in peace" Grace just smirked at him once more. " Fine I won't say another word I'll just be in my office if you need me" she exited the kitchen her heels clicking against the marble floor.

He read his paper trying his damndest to not think about Kurt upstairs. Was he still asleep or was he awake and not coming down. Sebastian could understand his trepidation he was in a strangers house all alone with no family if you could even call what he left yesterday family he was probably scared as hell. He wrestled with the idea of going up to check on him for an hour before he finally stood from the counter. He got a few steps up the stairs before he heard the sound of moving footsteps and he ran back down. Christ now he really did feel like a fourteen year old girl. As he listened for the sound of approaching footsteps the door bell rang startling him but he ran for it never the less.

He opened the door to Poppy King his pretty, young personal chef." Good morning Mr. S sorry for the knock but I seem to have misplaced my key again" she breezed past Sebastian both her arm preoccupied with paper bags. Sebastian laughed he loved sweet scatter brained Poppy plus she was one hell of a great cook " It's alright I'll have Grace make you another one."

She set down the bags on the island" So what you in the mood for Mr. S how about a Spanish omelet?" she pulled a pepper from the bag and made it do a little dance " No I'm sorry Poppy but I'm not very hungry this morning" she shrugged " Okay well suit yourself boss because I make a killer Spanish oml-" she paused a confused expression gracing her face.

Sebastian spun and there stood Kurt. In the light of day he looked even more exquisite. His hair mussed, his pajamas just a bit to small." Um Go-Good morning" he said just above a soft whisper and not moving from his spot. Sebastian practically jumped up from his stool moving over to him but making sure to still keep a respectable distance. " Good morning Kurt I hope you slept well. Are you hungry or thirsty or both. There is lots to choose from" he rambled pulling out a chair from the large kitchen table as a silent invitation for Kurt to sit.

He sat warily " Orange juice would be nice. If you have it" his voice was still just a faint whisper.

" Oh yes of course coming right up" Sebastian shot a look to a still confused Poppy but she reacted quickly moving to pour a glass of juice placing it lightly beside Kurt.

" Oh Poppy this is Kurt Hummel he's staying in the guest bedroom. Kurt Hummel this is Poppy King she cooks anything and everything so if you ever want a hot meal she's your girl" she smiled at Kurt who half smiled back at her. The sight was so stunning Sebastian felt his heart skip a few beats. He sat down at the other end of the table " Are you hungry because Poppy here was just about to make me a Spanish omelet. Would you like one too ?" Sebastian asked a bit too hopefully. He had not been hungry a moment ago but now seeing Kurt made him feel famished. Kurt poor Kurt with all those layers off he looked like nothing but skin and bone much too skinny for his height. The sight made Sebastian want to feed him all day.

" An omelet sounds good. If it's not to much trouble" Kurt looked to Poppy who laughed. " Oh no Mr. H it's no trouble at all. Two Spanish omelets coming right up."

They ate in total silence, Sebastian stealing glances at Kurt who looked like he was more then enjoying the food. After Poppy had cleaned up she retreated to the living room to plan lunch and dinner. Sebastian wanted desperately to say something but every sentence seemed to stop short before it came out of his mouth.

Finally and surprisingly Kurt broke the silence " I-I plan on looking for a job today so that I can get out of here as soon as possible" he looked down at his plate the whole time he spoke.

Sebastian's heart snapped oh no Kurt wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but why he had only just gotten here. He had to think fast " Well please don't rush on my account. You know you can stay here as long as you need." Kurt shot a glance at him " Bu-but why ?" he babbled." Because Kurt I can see you need it, you have nowhere to go. What kind of person would I be if I let you sleep out on the street" Sebastian could swear he saw Kurt shudder at the words but then he was smiling a bright radiant smile that made Sebastian feel all warm inside. " Thank you" Kurt said again in a whisper but Sebastian could hear it loud and clear " Your welcome Kurt."

Sebastian stood tossing the plates in the sink " Well I need to go get some things done for work but please make yourself at home and remember if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. My office is right through there" Sebastian pointed. Kurt nodded his eyes already scanning the place much more intently then he had last night.

Sebastian worked on some emails and contracts. Time flew by and before he knew it the clock was striking one. He smelled the aroma of food from wafting the kitchen and went to follow it out.

He made his way towards the kitchen when half way there out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurt in his study curled up in one of his wing back chairs his noise buried in a book." Ah Love in the time of cholera. A classic" Sebastian mused from the doorway causing Kurt to jump the book falling to the ground with a loud thud. He looked up startled as Sebastian bent down to grab the book off the floor " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just admiring your book of choice" Kurt still looked panicked as he scrambled up to his feet.

" I-I hope you don't mind that I'm in here I just got bored with the TV so I started to wonder around. Then I saw all the books and I..." Kurt was talking much too fast working himself into a frenzy.

Sebastian stopped him " Hey no it's perfectly fine. I did tell you to make yourself at home" Sebastian eyed the book still in his hand then held it out to Kurt. " Here why don't you take it. You can keep it up in your room. It really is more of a night time read anyways" Kurt gazed apprehensively at the book before reaching out and grabbing it. There figures grazed for the briefest of moments but Sebastian could swear he felt that electric current pulse threw his blood. " Lunch ?" he asked Kurt with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Hey I have nothing to say except I love the love ya'll are giving this story it really really make me so happy and makes me want to write all day. Tomorrow is my B-day so I will probaly be busy this weekend. I may try to update Saturday but I can't promise anything and as always happy reading.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 3_  
**

The next few days were very similar to that one. Kurt would come down around nine to join him for breakfast. They wouldn't speak much and then Sebastian would go off to his office. Before lunch he would always find Kurt in a new spot. Kurt would always flush and apologize and Sebastian would always assure him that it was fine. After lunch Sebastian would work a little more. Then when dinner was over they would watch TV on opposite ends of the huge couch until it was time for bed. By Saturday it was almost like there own little routine, Sebastian loved it. There was just one problem and that was Kurt clothes. Sebastian had quickly noticed that Kurt always wore the same pajamas and that none of the clothes he owned seemed to fit him right, all were either too big or too small. Sebastian didn't know how to broach the subject he didn't want to put Kurt down or belittle him by offering to buy him new clothes. He already knew Kurt was so uncomfortable just being here. It showed on his face all day everyday. He would probably freak and run if Sebastian offered to spend any money on him.

Then as Sebastian laid in bed that night a particular sentence came to him out of the blue. A memory, the awful women's words to Kurt " Besides you'll be eighteen in a week" that was it.

Kurt's birthday was coming and soon. Now all he had to do was make sure so he could start planning the perfect gift.

He searched Kurt Hummel on goggle but very little came up. Then a page from Bridgedale Foster Care with Kurt's name on it caught his attention. That explained it all perfectly. The different last names, the having to leave when he turned eighteen, and the way Kurt had addressed the women as Liddy not mom. Kurt was a foster child. The thought make Sebastian's heart break even more. This beautiful boy had no real parents and his replacement one's were scum. It made Sebastian want to go up to Kurt's room and hold him tight but of course he resisted.

He decided tomorrow he would take a little trip. He left early, Bridgedale was in Brooklyn across the bridge.

He told Grace to make sure Kurt was alright and to get him anything he asked for.

The building was old but charming.

Sebastian had driven himself in his IS 350 it was the least flashy of his cars.

He didn't want to draw any attention to himself by having Brain drive him in the women behind the counter smiled at him " Good morning sir may I help you"" Yes ma'am who do I speak to for information about one of your foster families?"

" You would need to talk to Mr. Shaw. If you have a seat I will get him for you. She got on her phone and minutes later he was greeted by a large man with a bald head. T

hey went back to and office and introduced themselves.

" So how can I help you Mr. Smythe"

" Well mr. Shaw I'm a real estate developer and I just recently acquired property of one of your foster families. I was just curious if you could tell me more about them. The last name is Taylor"

The man shook his head

" I'm sorry Mr. Smythe but any information we have personal and private. Any way's the Taylor are just about to be phase out of our system."

" Well if there being phased out then there information wouldn't be private anymore would it. "

" I'm very sorry Mr. Smythe but there's nothing I can do"

Sebastian eyed him carefully. He knew the one thing that could solve this problem.

" That's fine Mr. Shaw thank you for your time" they shook hands " You know you have a very nice place here but I'm sure it could be bigger. I noticed the building beside you is vacated and up for sale." Mr. Shaw frowned " Yes I'm aware but the cost is steep and we just don't have the money right now to expand."

" Well you know Mr. Shaw I buy property for a living and I would be more then willing to help you free of charge. If you could just help me."

He left with the Taylor's file in hand. Having written a check for $500,000 to help cover any cost. He skimmed the file, it was small just a few contracts to allow Lydia and Stanly Taylor to become foster parents. He flipped thought the tiny pile and on the last page was a contract to parent Kurt S Hummel. It had all the basic info Name,Date of birth which was in face September 19th two days from now, an address, a phone number and a reason for care: Both parents decease. Sebastian's heart clutched in his chest.

He had figured something like that but to see it in black and white was hard and again hit a little to close to home. His spirits were lifted again when he tipped the file and out fell a tiny picture of a young Kurt probable 6 or 7 and just the most precious thing he had ever seen.

He smiled sadly at the photo, the boy in it looked so carefree compared to the boy that was currently in his apartment.

He arrived back home by lunch time having picked up some food on the way back because Poppy always had the weekends off.

He found Kurt curled up on the huge couch wrapped in a throw, The Dark Night playing on the TV.

He looked so peaceful that Sebastian didn't want to disturb him so he switched off the TV and placed another blanket over his small sleeping form.

He looked so gorgeous even in his sleep, Sebastian had to fight back the strong urge to kiss his cheek.

He found Grace's note in the kitchen saying she was leaving for the day but that she had left his cell number and email address to Kurt in case of emergency. He sat at the table opening the matzo ball soup from the deli on the corner, it was one of his favorites.

He thought of all he things Kurt needed for his birthday. The idea made him mad for a moment because birthday gifts should never be things you need they should be things you want. He knew he had to resist the urge to over do it he didn't want to scare Kurt off. Just when he was thinking of the perfect gift the sound of foot steps behind him made him shift focus.

Kurt was there his hair ruffled one of the blankest still around his shoulders." Are you cold ?" Kurt nodded bashfully " Yeah well just a little but the blanket helps" Kurt sat at the table but not at his usual spot, he sat on the side next to Sebastian." Well I brought soup for lunch so that should warm you right up" Sebastian retrieved a bowl and spoon in a flash.

Kurt took them both with a smile" Thanks it smells really good"" It's chicken noodle from the deli on the corner they make the best soup."He watched as Kurt savored the hot soup " So where's Poppy ?" he asked after a few spoonfuls " She has the weekends off."He finished all his soup in record time, Sebastian was ecstatic. In the past week Kurt had began to fill out a bit more. The bones that showed on him when he arrived were staring to disappear." So what are you planes for the rest of the day?" Sebastian asked as he deposited the bowls to the sink. Kurt gave an embarrassed look" Oh well I was hoping to finish the movie I started I kind of fell asleep" he flushed. God Sebastian loved when he did that. " Wo-would you like to join me ?" the question surprised Sebastian a little but not much because while he didn't know much about Kurt he did know he was gracious.

" Sure a movie sounds good."They sat a bit closer then usual but still pretty far away. While the movie played Kurt watched in fascination as things got blown up on screen. Sebastian mostly watched Kurt brainstorming all the things he was going to buy this perfect boy.

Sebastian spent all Sunday night planning. First he would have Poppy come early to make breakfast in bed.

Then there was the first round of presents followed by a trip to the Gershwin to see a matinee of wicked, it was one of Sebastian's favorites. He hoped Kurt would like it or that he hadn't already seen it. After that a town car tour around the city then dinner followed by more presents and cake. He sent poppy up at 9 to surprise Kurt but decided to not go up himself.

Then sent Grace up to deliver his first gift, a pair of flannel pj's.

An hour later Kurt finally came downstairs a horrified look on his face that went right to Sebastian's heart but on the upside he was wearing the new pj's.

They looked perfect on him and fit just right.

" Good morning, Happy Birthday" Sebastian smiled but Kurt frowned. " How did you know it was my birthday ?" oh crap he had to think fast " Oh well um it was the Taylor's" Sebastian refused to say your parents" That day you left the last thing they said to me was that your birthday was coming up on the 19th. I-I hope you don't mind" Kurt expression shifted.

" Oh no-no I didn't mean it like that. I was just curious but um thank you for the food and these" Kurt tugged on the pj's. " It's no problem really and there's a bit more where that came from. Is that alright ?" Kurt bit his lip nervously before giving a tiny nod.

" Great" Sebastian grabbed the two envelopes off the table and handed them to Kurt. He opened them both very slowly. The first was the tickets for the show and the brochure for town car ride and the other was an appointment card for Myra Stone she was Sebastian's personal shopper. Kurt eyed Sebastian and then the cards again " You- you really didn't have to do all this Sebastian it's too much."

Sebastian swallowed thick realizing Kurt had never addressed him by him name before. It sounded so good falling from his lips

" Don't be silly I wanted to do it. You know you only get one birthday a year" Sebastian joked.

" But you don't even know me."

" Well that's not entirely true Kurt we have been living together for a week now" that made Kurt blush a violent crimson red.

Sebastian tried his best to make him feel at ease " Hey why don't you go upstairs and get ready the play starts at three but the car will be here around 2:30" Kurt just nodded and left to his room.

Sebastian smirked to himself because he knew that waiting in Kurt's room was a brand new outfit and several different hair and skin produces.

Sebastian decided to dress a little down from his usual suit and tie. He went with black slacks and a crisp red button down no tie. He was ready by two so he ran through some emails before Brian called to say he was downstairs. He took the stairs, half way up he froze. There stood Kurt in a white button down under a black vest, black skinny jeans and white doc martins. His hair was perfectly styled and his skin seemed to be glowing, he looked stunning.

Sebastian gulped " You ready to go ?" Kurt smiled that heartbreaking smile of his " Yeah" he followed Sebastian out to the car.

They sat in silence as Sebastian tried his best not to gawk. Kurt leaned over a bit and whispered " Thank you for the clothes. I really like them" Sebastian smiled " It's no problem and beside that look really great on you" Kurt blushed.

That was starting to become Sebastian favorite thing to make him do. They arrived at the theater with fifteen minutes to spare so Sebastian got popcorn and drinks. There seats were front row center best in the house and the crowd was small because it was a Monday afternoon. They sat, Kurt's arm instantly found the arm rest. Again Sebastian had to resist the urge to touch him. Instead he kept his hand folded tightly in his lap.

When the lights went down Sebastian leaned over to Kurt " I hope you like this" he face light up even in the dim light of the theater " I'm sure I'll love it" he whispered back.

His breath right on Sebastian's ear felt intoxicating.

Kurt watched the entire show in awe, dancing along to every song,laughing , crying a little and at the end jumping up out of his seat and cheering like a wild man. Sebastian was over the moon because it was the most human he had seen Kurt act all week. It was sometimes easy to forget he was just a teenage boy he seemed so much older.

They left the theater with Kurt practically skipping, humming the tune of Popular and clutching his playbill in his hand.

" That was great so amazing. I mean did you see that wasn't that great" Kurt squealed with joy.

"Yeah it gets better every time I see it" Sebastian agreed but the truth was he had spent most of the time watching Kurt not the play.

" Well we should walk we have a town car to catch" Sebastian went off down the street Kurt quickly followed. As they walked Kurt pulled on his new dark blue trench coat it fit like a glove and the color made his skin look even creamier.

A 1964 Rolls Royce Sliver Cloud ||| was waiting for them at the corner. They were introduced to the driver before sliding in. Kurt sat close at first but when the car pulled away he moved towards the window. Again that look of wonder was playing all over Kurt's face as the car toured the city.

Past Central Park, Time Square, Radio City Music Hall, Rockefeller Center, and The Empire State Building.

He didn't seem to move or blink just watch and absorb ever piece of New York City.

Two hours and a half hours later they were back at the penthouse. Sebastian got out first and held his hand out for Kurt. When there skin touched again Sebastian could feel that spark that radiated thought his blood.

He nervously dropped Kurt's hand like it was something hot and took off toward the door.

When they walked in Polly already had dinner all lied out.

A feast of steak, lobster, potatoes, rice, salad and fresh baked bread.

Kurt's jaw dropped when he say the table. Sebastian pulled out his seat and the two ate again in relative silence.

Except for when Kurt would stop to say how good everything was or to make yummy noises that were to cute for words.

Sebastian was becoming restless he wanted to give Kurt his final gift.

Once they were finished he jumped up from the table " You stay here I have one more thing for you" Kurt stayed seated a curious look on his face as Sebastian ran to the closet and pulled out the gift

." Okay turn around" Kurt spun around in his chair " Ta da" Sebastian pointed to the fabulous three piece Italian luggage set. After seeing that ratty old thing Kurt brought with him he knew just what to get him.

Kurt's face fell, looking like all the color had been drained from it. Sebastian moved back over to him " What is it Kurt what's wrong ? Do you not like them because I could take them right back if you don't like them." Kurt had his head bowed as he spoke " You want me to leave don't you. Your just like them you want me gone" Kurt choked back the last word then sniffled.

Sebastian was mortified " No oh god no Kurt that's not what I meant at all. I just figured you could use these. I didn't mean it like that at all. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking" now he felt like a jackass.

Kurt's head shot up his eyes a little wet " Don't apologize I'm just being stupid reading too much into things. I'm sorry really the luggage is very beautiful thank you so much for everything" that perked Sebastian back up " Good now how about some cake? It's red velvet."

Kurt had two pieces of cake which thrilled the hell out of Sebastian.

Kurt stood from the table, Sebastian followed " Well I think I'm gonna get to bed but thank you again for everything. It really was amazing the best birthday ever" before Sebastian could say anything Kurt was hugging him tight.

The smell of his hair and skin so close was mouth watering. Sebastian never wanted to let him go. Kurt pulled back first and there eyes locked. There was a beat, a palpable moment between them. Sebastian ogled his lips for a split second before looking back into his big bright blue eyes. He could feel a strong pull inside as he moved an inch forward but Kurt jumped back. " Well good night" Kurt spun on his heal and was up the stairs in a flash. Sebastian was left standing at the table a strong wanting felling in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back. I tried really hard to update Saturday but I felt like crap. A direct effect of my birthday party LOL. This chapter was a bitch on me. I must have rewritten it 5 or 6 times and I'm still not 100% on it, but I can't dwell to much or I'll go crazy. I hope you all enjoy and as always happy reading.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 4** _

Sebastian had to work at the office the rest of the week but would usually always make it home in time for dinner. They would eat and he would tell Kurt little things about his day. After dinner they would always watch TV, each night Kurt would move a little closer. Ever since his birthday there had been this sort of unspoken thing between them. Neither of them talked about it, but it was there Sebastian could feel it.

The next week started just the same as the last. It was all pretty uneventful but Sebastian found that he never enjoyed staying in more. Kurt just seemed to have a light around him that made Sebastian always want to have him close.

It was a typical Wednesday night when everything changed. They had just watched Breakfast at Tiffany's for the third time that week. It was Kurt's new favorite movie. Sebastian didn't mind he loved to watch him watch it. Halfway through the movie Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch. Sebastian hated to wake him because he always looked so peaceful when he slept. So instead he grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and draped it over his sleeping body. When he moved back to turn off the TV Kurt screamed out in what sounded like pain. Sebastian's blood ran cold at the sound and he was back at Kurt's side in a flash. He could see his eyes were still shut tight but he was talking, screaming and then began to thrash around " No please stop please stop. I'll be good I promise just please stop."

Sebastian panicked and began to lightly shake him " Kurt- Kurt wake up your having a nightmare. Kurt please wake up" he gave him one last hard shake. Kurt sprang up with a strangled " NO" from his lips. He was sweating and panting his face haunting like he had just seen a ghost or something. Sebastian grabbed his shoulders " Oh my god Kurt are you alright?"Kurt gaped at him with his big blue eyed, taking one deep breath before attaching himself to Sebastian, squeezing the life out of him in a vice grip tight hug. Sebastian held him tight until his breathing returned to normal.

They pulled back at the same time and much like the last time there eyes locked. Kurt's filled with bewilderment and a bit of lingering fear. Sebastain waited for him to pull away but unlike the last time he didn't. There was a beat and then Kurt was on him. There lips meeting with such force it knocked all the wind out of Sebastian's lungs but he didn't pull away, couldn't pull away from this beautiful, sad, lonely, perfect boy.

He had been dreaming about this since the first moment he saw Kurt.

Kurt kissed him hard, desperately like he was trying to find something clear in all the haze. His lips were so soft and smooth Sebastian felt like he was drowning in them. They kissed and kissed each trying to get lost in the other until Kurt pulled back short of breath.

" Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that. I just um-" Sebastian put one figure to his lips " Kurt just shut up and kiss me"his eyes popped open wide and bright and he giggled wildly as he leaped back to Sebastian's waiting lips.

This kiss much softer then the first, all the desperation now gone. This was a real kiss, a real connection that both of them had been seeking out for so long. Sebastian suddenly felt like a teenager again. He wasn't sure if it was the teenage boy in his arms or the fact that he was making out on a couch but whatever it was it made him feel giddy and free and he loved it.

They broke away again Sebastian grinning like an idiot, Kurt blushing to his roots. There was a long pause filled with heavy breathing before Sebastian spoke " Um it's late we should get to bed. I have um work in the morning" he didn't want to but needed to be rational because he knew that if he stayed here any longer he would loss control and he didn't want it to be that way with Kurt.

" Oh yes-yes your right it's late and I'm super tired. So goodnight" Kurt was up and out like a shot.

Sebastian felt high on cloud nine as he made his way to his bedroom and for the first time in a long time slept through the entire night.

He woke feeling refresh and rested. The memory of Kurt's lips had played all night in his dreams and were now hitting him again in a fresh new wave of memories. The kiss had been even better then he ever imagined. Now all he was hoping was that Kurt felt the same. Kurt had kissed him first and kissed him good but the sudden feeling that maybe he had just done it out of desperation floored Sebastian. He shot up out of bed throwing on his robe and slippers. Going to the kitchen to start the coffee, not patient enough to wait for Grace to arrive. He was suddenly felling all jittery and needed coffee to calm him. Sebastian was so wrapped up in the pot filling he didn't hear Kurt approaching.

He cleared his throat loudly startling Sebastian.

Kurt giggled " Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" the sound of his laugh was so lovely.

" Your up early. Can I get you something to eat ?" Sebastian fumbled for the fridge.

" No it's alright I can get it" Kurt made his way over, pulling out some Greek yogurt and granola, then sitting on a bar stool at the island. He was dressed in cotton pajama pants and a black thermal v neck, just a few of the things he had picked out during his birthday shopping spree. Sebastian poured a cup and sat beside him. Every few seconds they would catch each other glancing at the other and both turning away with a flush.

After twenty minutes Sebastian couldn't hold it in any longer " Go out with me!" he blurted out like some sort of idiot then face planted cursing his impulsiveness " I- I meant would you like to go out with me on a date this Saturday ?"

Kurt smiled "Yeah sure that sounds great."

Saturday felt like it took an eternity to arrive but once it did Sebastian was nervous as ever. Neither one of them had talked about the kiss but there were moments when Sebastian still found himself reeling from it. It almost felt like it a dream that he had to keep reminded himself was real. It also changed the dynamic from the last time they had been out for Kurt's birthday. He changed five times before going with a grey form fitting suit and a thin baby blue tie that matched Kurt's eyes. He checked himself one last time in the mirror before going out to the foyer. Kurt was already standing by the door looking much better then any one person had the right too, in a tan suit and brown bow tie.

His eyes lit up when he saw Sebastian approaching " You look great" Sebastian preened at his words.

" You don't look so bad yourself" Sebastian winked " So shall we go" he offered Kurt his hand which he took without hesitation.

The weight of Kurt's hand in his felt out of this world.

Sebastian drove his 7- series to Escala an exclusive dining club in SoHo. It was members only, very intimate and the perfect place for a first date. They pulled up at eight on the dot and where immediately sat in a private dinning room. There five course menu already being prepared by the chef.

When the first course, stuffed artichokes with melted butter came out Kurt gazed at it in confusion. Sebastian could see he was baffled so he stepped in " There really very good, here try" he took a leaf, dipped it in butter and held it to Kurt's waiting mouth. Trying not to drool as he watched Kurt savor the food, licking a little butter off the corner of his mouth. Sometimes watching Kurt eat was better then eating the food itself.

Kurt's eyes darted around the room " Sebastian this place is really fancy."

There it was again the angle voice breathing his name he would never get tired of hearing that. It sounded almost different now that Sebastian knew that mouth in a more intimate way.

" I know but I just wanted some place quite for our first date. We can go if you'd like" he went to get up but Kurt pulled him back down " No let's stay. Your right the quite is nice and this is really good" he pointed to the artichoke then plucked a leaf dipped it and offered it to Sebastian who took to gratefully.

The rest of the dishes came and went and as they ate Sebastian told stories of his early days in real estate. Selling Hampton's beach houses to overly botoxed cougars and men with hair plugs.

Making Kurt crack up, Sebastian just loved seeing him so carefree and right now he looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

The waiter finally brought over dessert, a three berry tart with creme fraiche and chocolate drizzle. Kurt indulged in each bite making sinful noises that should be illegal and causing Sebastian's pants to tighten just a little.

They sat and talked a while longer and as they did Sebastian had a strange realization. Kurt rarely spoke, he just seemed to always listen. Sebastian would talk and talk about himself and Kurt would sit and listen completely enthralled. Sebastian figured he had just been too wrapped up in his attraction to Kurt to actually step back and realize he didn't know much about him. He knew he was 18, born in Ithaca , both his parents were deceased and that he came from awful foster parents but things like school, friends, hobbies and interest never came up. Sebastian couldn't believe he had let this much time go by without asking.

He looked over his wine glass at Kurt" So tell me something about yourself."

Kurt suddenly look distant " Um there's not much to tell."

" Well how about school or friends or what you like to do for fun."

" Well I was home schooled for eight years so I don't really have any friends and for fun I like to read and watch movies but you already knew that."

It was true every time Sebastian arrived home Kurt was either reading a book or watching a movie. The school and friends answer had disturb Sebastian more then he let on but he dropped it after that, not wanting to spent the whole night probing Kurt with questions.

It was eleven when they finally left the restaurant. Sebastian called Brian to pick them up because he had been drinking a little. In the backseat Kurt sat very closely at his side, occasionally the car would jerk and his hand would graze Sebastian's knee in a way that was driving him slowly insane.

Then a cab came flying around the corner and Brian had to hit the breaks. Kurt tumbled right into his lap the action making his blood boil with desire. Kurt eyed him intensely like he could feel it too. Then before he knew it they where lunging at each other. Kurt still half draped in his lap as Sebastian claimed his mouth, the one he had been dreaming about for the past three nights. His tongue traced the delicate line of Kurt's lips until they parted slightly, inviting him in. He sucked on his tongue lightly then worked it around the inside of his mouth. Kurt tasted like berries but still somehow like Kurt. Sebastian had kissed his share of people and he could never remember any of them having there own unique taste. It was an added thrill to the kiss that sent a shiver down his spin.

Kurt noticed and pulled back " Is everything alright ? Do you want to stop?" he sounded so self conscious it broke Sebastian's heart. The truth was when it came to Kurt he never wanted to stop. It almost scared him how much he wanted this boy, wanted all of him every little piece. He eased his worried mind with a passionate kiss topped off with a gentle peck " Just wait" he breathed the promise right over Kurt's parted lips.

The car came to a halt outside the penthouse. Sebastian shifted out of the car to hide the growing problem in his pants from just having an angel in his lap kissing him like he was born to do it. He felt like he deserved some kind of medal for not ripping Kurt's clothes right off then and there. He squeezed his hand tightly pulling him to the elevator with seemed to be moving at a maddeningly slow pace. When it finally opened he practically ran to the front door doing his best not to fumble with the key in the lock.

He didn't even have the door completely closed before Kurt was on him again. Crashing into Sebastian's body with such force that the front door slammed shut behind him. He lifted Kurt up with ease so the boy was completely in his arms.

Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around his middle, so that they were now kissing up against the door. The pressure of it on his back combined with Kurt on his front was driving him crazy. Tearing himself away from Kurt's delicate lips to kiss roughly down the smooth column of his neck.

" Oh-oh Sebastian oh god" Kurt's figures threaded tightly through his hair tugging lightly.

The sensory overload was going to kill him if he didn't get a release soon. He walked there linked bodies over to the couch dropping Kurt onto his back so he could clime on top of him and continue the assault on his neck.

" Oh wow that feels so good" Kurt's nails dug into his back, his feet catching around Sebastian's hips again, pulling him closer until there erections rubber together through there suit pants, both moaning loudly at the feeling.

That was it he had to have this boy right now. He sat up a bit to work off Kurt's tie then start in on the buttons of his dress shirt. Kurt was panting underneath him, his big blue eyes now dark and filled with lust.

Sebastian paused also panting a little " Kurt I hope you don't think I took you out just for this" he gestured between the two of them. Kurt shook his head in a swift no.

Sebastian smiled down at him then went back to popping the buttons of his shirt until it fell open to reveal Kurt's stunning bare chest. Sebastian lips were on his skin in a heartbeat.

He needed to touch, taste and feel him to make sure it was all real. He licked a strip from his belly button to his nipple causing him to let out a strangled whimper.

Sebastian just pulled him closer nuzzling his neck " Oh Kurt I'm so glad your here. Your so wonderful and perfect and beautiful" he frantically kissed his neck.

" You even taste good. Oh god baby you taste so good."

Kurt didn't speak he just continued to writhe beneath him.

Sebastian sat up again to rid himself of his own layers when he noticed Kurt was trembling " Kurt are you alright because we can stop if your uncomfortable" he caressed his cheek lovingly.

Kurt sighed " No it's not that it's just I've never-never done this before and I just don't want to disappoint you." Sebastian's heart ached, how could this beautiful boy think he could ever disappoint him. Just having Kurt near to him made him feel better now he had to let him know that. He removed the last of his own layers leaving only his briefs then wrapped Kurt tightly in his arms holding him close and kissing him all over his nose, eyelids, cheeks and finally his soft supple lips.

Thankfully Kurt seemed to relax under his touch " Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Sebastian whispered in his ear. He nodded before kissing Sebastian very lightly with still trembling lips. He scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. His heart thumping so loudly in his chest he was sure Kurt could hear it.

He deposited him on top of his king sized bed, Kurt smiling up at him helping to ease his worried mind. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he couldn't be worried now he wanted to make this special for Kurt he deserved nothing less.

He knelt down to the floor skimming his hand up Kurt's thigh to his belt were he undid it and pulled it away quickly. Then worked on the button and zipper, sliding them down painfully slow until they were at his feet then he tossed them to the ground. Kurt sat up a bit to remove his dress shirt with shaky hands before lying back down on the bed. Sebastian took a moment to marvel at the breath taking boy on his bed in all his naked glory.

Kurt shivered as the air hit his bare skin and Sebastian wanted nothing more then to warm him up. Getting to his feet to slip out of his own briefs as gracefully as he could, pulling open the side table drew to retrieve some condoms and lube. Tossing them onto the bed beside Kurt, then guiding him back onto the bed so his head was cradled by the pillows.

He lifted Kurt's left leg to his lips placing a soft kiss to the top of his foot then continuing up the alabaster limb placing feather light kisses to every inch.

Not able to take his eyes off Kurt as he melted under his touch, it was truly a wonderful sight to behold. Setting his leg back down on the bed then crawling up to straddle his lap. Snatching the lube and pouring some over his palm.

He took a firm hold of Kurt's now full erection. The action making him moan deep and buck up into Sebastian's slick hand" Shh-shh don't move just feel it" Sebastian soothed.

Sebastian rubbed him with just the right amount of pressure and speed to drive him crazy. Kurt chest heaving his breathing erratic, looking so pure yet so sexy at the same time.

Sebastian couldn't hold back any longer he coated his fingers in more lube trailing them down Kurt's overheated skin. Stopping right at his puckered entrance to slip two of them in. Kurt cried out, his own figures gripping the sheets until his knuckles were white, his face scrunched up in pain " Ah it hurts."

Sebastian stilled " I know it does but I have to prep you or it's really going to hurt. Now just relax take a deep breath and try to focus on the pleasure not the pain" he kissed Kurt once before moving his figures around again. Keeping a slow steady pace, twisting and curving his fingers in and out to find Kurt's sweet spot.

" OH GOD" Kurt screamed out at the top of his lungs and Sebastian knew he had found it. He watched as Kurt's pain gave way to pleasure, his tiny body starting to shake with meant his orgasm was close.

He halted sliding his figures out slowly. Kurt gasped at the loss trying to pull Sebastian's hand back to him.

Sebastian chuckled " Oh so eager beautiful just be patient" he picked up a condom, tore it open with his teeth and handed it to Kurt " Roll it on me" he explained. When Kurt's nimble figures made contact with his now painfully hard erection he moaned loudly. He poured some more lube over the condom then lifted Kurt's feet up onto his shoulders and lined himself up with his entrance.

" Are you ready ?" he panted down to Kurt who was biting his bottom lip and nodding.

" Are you sure ?" Kurt nodded more frantically.

" Kurt say it. I need you to say it. I need to hear it."

Kurt reached up and squeezed his bicep" Yes I'm sure, I'm positive. I just need you now Sebastian please now."

That was all he needed to hear, he slid in slowly making Kurt scream out again.

" Ahh it really hurts"

Sebastian rubbed his cheek with his thumb " I know but remember just to relax okay. Your doing so good."

Sebastian hated to push but he couldn't stop now he was in heaven. The sensation of being inside Kurt was other worldly. Sliding into his perfect, tight, hot body felt better then he could've ever dreamed. The image of Kurt underneath him with his eyes shut tight, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth, and the sweat beading on his forehead was all sheer perfection.

When he was all the way in he paused wanting to savor every minute of this. Knowing he would never get this moment back. Wanting to soak it all into his memory. The way Kurt looked, felt and sounded were all so perfect he never wanted to forget them. Kurt clutched around him making them both cry out " Sebastian move please move" Kurt's pleading tone broke him from his hesitation. He pulled back to the tip before thrusting back in slowly again and again, Kurt's body shaking with pleasure each time.

Kurt was biting down so hard on his bottom lip Sebastian was worried he would draw blood.

Sebastian caressed the lip with him thumb" Hey don't do that I want to hear you. I want you to feel it, all of it. Don't hold back okay" he pulled out then slid back in a bit more forcefully. Kurt wailed but he didn't let up thrusting into him at a steady mind blowing pace. Kurt moaning deeper and louder with every pump. To help bring him to his finish he grabbed hold of Kurt with his still slick hand and began to stroke him hard. He could feel his own orgasm rising and wanted them to find there release as close together as possible.

After three more firm pumps Kurt stuttered, screaming through his whole orgasm his body jerking a few times before going limp.

Sebastian was still thrusting and stroking Kurt's now sensitive cock when he finally let go " Kurrrrt oh god kurrrrt" he ripped at the seams, his orgasm so powerful he could swear he saw white behind his eyes.

He collapsed onto a sweaty Kurt who was still huffing and puffing. He ran his figures through Sebastian's hair pushing it off of his sweaty forehead before kissing it.

Sebastian pulled out to dispose of the condom then climbed back into bed pulling the covers over both of them. Kurt cuddled up to his side still looking amazing. That post sex glow really suited him. He clung to Sebastian's side frantically kissing his naked chest and shoulders. Sebastian kissing his hair in return, holding him just a little tighter before drifting off to sleep. The last thing he heard was a whispered thank you from a heavenly voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't have much to say except Glee is over, so here's to a long Fanfiction filled summer. As always I hope you'll enjoy and just remember before you read that this fic is rated M for a reason haha. Happy Reading**

**P.S I really want some new tumblr followers for the summer. It's gonna be lonely without my Glee to talk about so if you have one please check me out (**cuteklainecuddles) **I'll love you forever LOL.****  
**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 5_  
**

Sebastian drifted slowly into consciousness. He really had to pee so he tried to move to the side to get up but a weight on top of his body prevented him. Looking down through half open eyes to see that the heavy felling was Kurt, who's body was half on top of him, his head resting right on Sebastian's naked chest.

In the light of the early morning Kurt looked somehow even more skin that wasn't covered by the blanket was glowing, his face was as serene as a sleeping baby. Sebastian wished he could just stay in bed and watch Kurt sleep all morning but nature was calling, he really needed to answer. He made sure to shift out of bed as softly as he could so he didn't jar Kurt.

Once out of bed Sebastian stretched his tired now sore muscles. Kurt whimpered in his sleep almost like his subconscious could feel Sebastian was gone, then blindly clutched at the pillow Sebastian had just been sleeping on, cuddling it close to his chest.

Sebastian smiled to himself all the way to the bathroom. When he came back to the bedroom Kurt was still curled around the pillow sleeping soundly. Since he wasn't tired anymore he pulled on some briefs and went to the kitchen.

Smiling as he passed the living room couch, mos tof the pillows now the floor, pieces of his suit flung over the arm and back, all pleasant reminders of last night.

It had been everything he had wanted and more, now he just hoped Kurt felt the same.

Losing your virginity was a huge thing, what if he had let Kurt down.

He tried not to worry to much as he started the coffee, measuring out the water before grabbing the bag of grounds. When he felt a hand graze his shoulder he jumped causing the bag to fall to the floor and spill everywhere. Sebastian turned to find Kurt wearing loose fitting boxers and a white dress shirt, looking ridiculously hot with his sex hair and still glowing skin.

He started giggling like crazy, Sebastian was really starting to love that sound, Kurt did it so rarely it was like a little treat.

" I'm so sorry I didn't think I would scare you like that. Here I'll help you clean this up" Kurt looked around frantically for something to clean with.

Sebastian took him by the shoulders " It's fine really it was my fault. Who knew I had such butter figures" Kurt blushed at the mention of Sebastian's figures, it was too adorable.

" I like your morning attire" Sebastian joked, running his hand over the collar of the dress shirt.

" Well it is yours and I hope you don't mind but I got these out of your drew" Kurt pulled on the waistband of the boxers, they were so big they barely stayed up on his tinny hips.

" And this ?" Sebastian ran his hand down Kurt's half exposed chest skimming over the side of the dress shirt.

" I-I found it on the couch. It still smells like you, I like that. You don't mind do you because I could take it off if you mi- mmph" Sebastian kiss him, Kurt seemed to melt right into it.

Sebastian smiled " Of course I don't mind, but I will never be opposed to you taking your clothes off" Kurt blushed.

Sebastian loved how he could make Kurt do that with just his words. Kurt looked so stunning Sebastian couldn't resist undoing the rest of the buttons on the shirt so it fell open to reveal Kurt's creamy flawless chest.

Kurt gasped in surprise when Sebastian dropped to his knees in all the coffee grounds, placing sloppy open mouthed kisses to the strip of skin just below Kurt's belly button.

Kurt was already panting with need when Sebastian began to pull the boxers down, they fell right off his lean legs, his erection springing forward. It was one of the perks of being with an eighteen year old boy, they got hard in seconds from almost anything. Sebastian's salivated as he eyed Kurt's cock, already wet and waiting just for him, immediately sinking his mouth down as far as he could causing Kurt to produce a delicious moan.

Kurt's figures found there way into Sebastian hair, threading tightly, as Sebastian sucked deep and hard wanting to blow Kurt's mind. Watching Kurt come apart last night had been the sexiest thing Sebastian had ever seen, he was getting hard just thinking about it, knowing he was about to do it again. Sebastian pulled back to swirl just his tongue around the tip making Kurt's legs wobble.

Then in one fluid motion Sebastian had Kurt on his back on the floor, at the new angle he could get even more of Kurt in his mouth. Sebastian bobbed up and down going faster each time, Kurt's delicious cock rubbing against the back of his throat with every move. Kurt grabbed a fist full of Sebastian's hair again, moving his hand frantically up and down, then started babbling " Oh Seb oh wow you are so good at that please don't stop. Ah oh god yes-yes. Don't stop don't stop."

Sebastian licked the tip once more right over the slit, that sent Kurt screaming over the edge.

Sebastian swallowing down every last drop because even that part of Kurt tasted sweet.

Kurt was still a shacking mess on the floor so Sebastian got him to his feet, handing him the boxers that were now covered in coffee grounds. Kurt leaned up against the fridge still panting, trying to come down from his orgasm.

Sebastian kissed his sweaty forehead " You called me Seb. I like that."

" I'll remember that" Kurt managed to huff out between pants.

" Your a mess why don't you go hop in the shower and I'll clean all this up" Sebastian patted his backside.

Kurt still looked wrecked but he nodded anyways, limping away slowly on unsteady legs. Sebastian got the vacuum to clean up the mess, went back to his room to change, then returned to the kitchen to get out some yogurt and granola.

Kurt came back down in sweats and a long sleeved v neck, his hair still damp from the shower, his freshly showered skin smelling positively edible. They sat at the island in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they were finished Sebastian looked to Kurt " So what would you like to do today?"

" Oh um I don't care whatever you want to do is fine."

Sebastian frowned " I want to know what you want to do" he had picked there activity the past two times, now it was Kurt's turn. Kurt took Sebastian's hand, his eyes on the counter top " Can't we just stay here."

" Is everything all right ?" Sebastian suddenly panicked, maybe Kurt was having second thoughts about all this.

" Everything's fine really I just want to stay here with you" Kurt leaned in kissing him softly.

" Okay if that's what you want we'll stay in" Sebastian kissed back.

" Thank you" Kurt stood, going over to the shelf to pick out a movie.

They were cuddled up on the couch watching The Princess Bride, Kurt absentmindedly running his figures through Sebastian's hair. Every few minutes they would kiss or snuggle up closer. Sebastian had never done this before, it felt nice, really nice to just be in the moment with this lovely boy at his side.

He closed his eyes as Kurt continued to stroke his hair " Tell me something about yourself" Sebastian sighed dreamily.

He felt Kurt tense, his figures freezing up " I thought we already covered that last night" Kurt tried to sound playful but there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Sebastian looked up at him " Yeah I know but you didn't say much."

"Well there's not much to say."

" Mmm the strong silent type I like that."

" Do you ?" Kurt pulled him into a forceful kiss all teeth and tongue, Sebastian had to be the first one to pull away for air.

" You know you called me baby last night. I really liked that" Kurt blushed.

" Oh did you know, baby" Sebastian whispered low in his ear.

Kurt bite his lip to hold back a whimper as Sebastian moved in to nibbled on his earlobe, making him moan " I'm so glad your here with me baby. Your so beautiful and pure, sweet and kind" Sebastian kissed behind his ear " Please stay with me Kurt" he climbed into Kurt's lap grinding there hips together.

" Yes god yes" Kurt called out as Sebastian rolled his hips down over and over.

" Promise you'll stay with me Kurt, that you'll be mine" Sebastian continued to grind, building up glorious friction, seeing Kurt beginning to fall apart again.

" Say it Kurt please say you'll stay with me" he gave one hard grind making Kurt's eyes roll back, then slowed down to let the pressure build.

" Yes Seb god yes I promise I'll stay, just please- please" Kurt begged so Sebastian decided to put him out of his misery.

He pulled down Kurt's sweats taking him firmly in his hand, Kurt shuddering at the touch. It only took a few firm strokes before Kurt was screaming Sebastian's name, coming all over himself and Sebastian's waiting hand.

Sebastian was so infatuated with Kurt's taste he began sucking on his figures, then bent down to growl in Kurt's ear " Mmm baby you taste so good" Sebastian licked his lips.

"Here let me clean you up" he kissed Kurt's cheek, then went to the bathroom to get a warm wash cloth. Getting Kurt completely out of his sweats and briefs to whip his skin clean. Then laid the throw over him before snuggling up to his side " Your so beautiful and perfect Kurt. I'm so happy your here with me" he stroked Kurt's hair as the boy just hummed in contentment. They napped on the couch for a few hours before Sebastian herd his phone buzzing on the coffee table.

He went to his office to take the call. It was Paul about the contracts that had to be drawn up for tomorrows meeting. Sebastian figured since he was already awake he would start typing, but after a while he started to get hungry so he finished up quickly. Then he heard the door to the office creek, looking up to see Kurt standing there, a sheepish grin on his face.

" Hey baby sorry I left, I just had to type these contracts out, but I'm all done now."

Kurt strolled in casually, Sebastian noticing that he wasn't wearing pants just boxers and his v neck.

He sat up on the corner of the desk looking innocently at Sebastian " Come here" Sebastian motioned him over.

Kurt moved around, hopping up on the desk, right in front of Sebastian's chair.

Sebastian looked up at him " Are you hungry ?"

Kurt eyes darkened " Not for food."

Sebastian was taken a back by Kurt's boldness but decided to play off of it. Scooting his chair closer and burying his nose in Kurt's stomach" Mmm you smell so good baby. I could just smell you all day" Sebastian sniffed him making Kurt giggle.

" You really like these don't you" Sebastian snapped the waistband of the boxers making Kurt giggle again before answering " Well there really soft and comfy."

Sebastian ran his hand down the front of the boxers, right over Kurt's bulge, making him whimper.

" Your right they are soft" Sebastian teased.

Kurt so carefree and sexy like this was really starting to get to him, he suddenly wanted him so much . The memory of last night flooded him, all he could remember was the euphoric felling of being buried deep inside was so mind-blowing he needed it again right now.

He stood, laying Kurt down on the desk in an instant, then kissing over the exposed skin beneath the v of his shirt. Kurt's skin still tasted clean and fresh from his shower, it was intoxicating.

Sebastian retched open the top drew of the desk rummaging around blindly, not wanting to remove his lips from Kurt's skin. Finally he produced a foil packet and a bottle, removed Kurt's boxers then stepped quickly out of his own. Rolling the condom on in record time and putting way to much lube over it. Hoping to make up for the fact that he was to eager to prep Kurt, knowing it was going to hurt him much more then yesterday. Kurt was already panting with need as he pushed in.

Sebastian was reeling, Kurt was so tight and hot it felt even better then last night, probably because Sebastian's nerves had been replaced by desire.

" Ah Seb ah it-it hurts" Kurt gripped hard around Sebastian's forearm.

Sebastian paused looking down into Kurt's blue eyes, putting both hands on the sides of his face " I know baby but you just have to relax okay just relax."

Kurt took a few deep calming breathes, Sebastian felt him loosen up a bit so he started moving again. Kurt gasped and moaned, hooking his feet around Sebastian hips to bring him closer and claw at his back. Their mouths found each others in a heated messy kiss. Sebastian swallowing down each of Kurt's moans as they grew louder and louder.

Sebastian began to shake, his impending orgasm close, he gripped the bass of his cock tightly to hold off the action, wanting to stay inside Kurt as long as possible. Closing his eyes and just letting himself get carried away by the feeling. The only sound filling the room was there overheated sweaty skin slapping together and the moans of pleasure falling from there lips.

When it all became too much Sebastian released himself, his orgasm hitting him like a fraught train " Ahhhh Kurt" he screamed at the top of his lungs, then feel heavily upon Kurt's chest with a thud, feeling Kurt's still hard erection beneath him.

Making him spring back up " Oh baby I'm sorry, here let me take care of that" he pulled out of Kurt to tie off the condom and dispose of it.

Then he was back, stroking Kurt into his much needed release, he came all over Sebastian's hand but it didn't matter, Sebastian just lapped it all up eagerly, then pulled Kurt to stand catching him when his legs gave out.

" I'm starving. Why don't you go clean up and I'll get us some food" Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's head before leaving to call his favorite Thai place.

After dinner they watched a little TV but Sebastian was so exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open,he stood yawning and stretching " Well I'm off to bed" he started to go and when Kurt didn't follow he turned back

" You coming baby or are you gonna stay out here a bit longer ? "

Kurt gave him a brief confused glance before realization washed over his face and he smiled" Yeah I'm coming" Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand as they walked to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have nothing to say but enjoy, I will also be updating tomorrow morning, it will be a bit shorter then previous chapters but it is one of my favorites. So look out for that and as always happy reading. **

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 6_  
**

Sebastian woke up spooning Kurt's tiny body, placing a light kiss to the back of his neck before climbing out of bed. In the shower he thought back to the weekend and how it had definitely been the best one of his life. It made him feel so refreshed and ready to take on the day.

Back in the bedroom Kurt was just rising and stretching, he smiled at Sebastian " Mmm Good morning."

" Good morning. How'd you sleep?

" Great. And you ?"

" Better then that" Sebastian rifled through his closet to find something to wear.

" You know that just a towel look is really working for you. You should just stick with that" Kurt joked.

Sebastian spun to face him " Well thanks babe, you know I try my best but I don't think the guys at the office would appreciate this attire."

" Come back to bed" Kurt whined playfully.

Sebastian sighted, wanting to do that more then Kurt knew but he couldn't miss work today, this meeting was just to important.

" Wish I could baby. I really do but I can't miss work today" he picked out a purple shirt, setting it aside.

" You don't have to miss, you could just be a little late. Come on Seb please come back to bed" Kurt reached out to him like a child reaching for there favorite toy " I promise I can make it worth being late" Kurt purred.

Sebastian groaned " God Kurt you can't just say things like that" he proceeded to get dressed, feeling Kurt's eyes on him the whole time.

" Which one ?" Sebastian held up two ties, Kurt pointed to the dark grey one.

" So how do I look" Sebastian gave a little spin.

" Good enough to wanna rip that suit right back off you" Kurt huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

Sebastian climbed back into bed to give him a long goodbye kiss.

" Now I gotta go bring home the bacon, but I'll be thinking about you all day I promise" they kissed once more, before Sebastian was off, praising himself for the willpower to leave that wanting angel in his bed. The only thing that would keep him motivated today was knowing Kurt was here waiting for him when he got back.

Work seemed to be going slower then usually but at noon he got a pleasant surprise.

_**To: Seb **_

_**Grace just gave me an iphone and ipad. I assume you had something to do with that. Thank you, I love them. You spoil me too much.**_

_**-k-** _

It was true, on Thursday Sebastian had told Grace to pick Kurt up an iphone and ipad. He loved his own so much he wanted Kurt to have them too. He had even got Kurt's name engraved on both and had them pre loaded with apps he assumed Kurt would enjoy.

_**To: My Baby **_

_**I like spoiling you. In fact I think it's my new favorite hobby.**_

_**-Seb-** _

Sebastian had just sat down for another meeting when his phone buzzed again.

_**To: Seb **_

_**I know what my new favorite hobby is and it involves a lot less clothes ;)**_

_**P.S I can't wait for you to get home so I can properly thank you for my new gifts.**_

_**-k-** _

Sebastian was suddenly hot around the collar. Two days of sex and Kurt was already a fiend. It was yet another perk of being with a teenager, once they got a taste they were insatiable. Sebastian had created a monster and he liked it.

Being slammed for the rest of the day, he never got a chance to text Kurt back. By the time he left work at five he was starving for a lot more then food but the traffic was unbearable so he wasn't home till six.

When Sebastian opened the door a heavenly aroma hit him like a punch to the face and his mouth began to involuntarily water. Not eating all day was finally catching up to him, he was starving.

Kurt came around the corner with a smile and suddenly the last thing Sebastian could think about was food. Kurt rushed over to him crashing there lips together, his tongue immediately finding it's way into Sebastian's mouth. Kurt's hands felt like they were a million different places at once, frantically rubbing up and down the front of Sebastian's body.

Kurt pulled back but Sebastian just moved his lips to Kurt's neck, sucking expertly on the delicate skin " Thank you so much for my gifts" Kurt whimper helplessly as Sebastian nibbled on his neck " Your too good to me" Kurt's hand worked blindly at Sebastian's belt buckle, then dropped to his knees making Sebastian shuddered with anticipation.

Kurt tugged the pants and briefs down to Sebastian's ankles and without hesitation gave his tip of his dick a soft lick, pausing briefly before licking it again.

Sebastian had to steady himself against the wall just to keep for falling, he had been so pent up all day that having Kurt's mouth on him now was going to make him come much faster then he wanted to.

After a few more licks Kurt began to sink down just over the head. Sebastian hissed at the felling of Kurt on him, it was mind blowing, then Kurt's eager mouth began to move down further and further. Sebastian threw his head back against the wall, savoring the feeling " Yes oh god yes baby that feels so good."

Kurt seemed encouraged by the praise and began to bob his head slowly up and down. Just when Kurt was really starting to get into it and Sebastian could fell himself about to explode, there was a loud gagging sound filling the room.

Kurt slid off fast, coughing violently, his eyes quickly tearing up. Sebastian immediately forgot about his orgasm, pulling up his pants then dropping to his knees beside Kurt so he could rub his back " Hey- hey it's okay baby just breath."

Sebastian could see the tears in Kurt's eyes as he tried to breath without choking. Once Kurt's coughing had subsided he threw his head in his hands " I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. I'm so-so sorry."

Sebastian pried Kurt's hands from his face " Hey no look at me Kurt" he did, his bright blue eyes still wet and cupped his cheek " You don't have to apologies about anything. You did nothing wrong okay."

" But-but you didn't even get to- to" Kurt babbled.

" That doesn't matter baby it's just a stupid orgasm. I'm sure I'll have others" that made Kurt giggle, the sound like music to Sebastian's ears.

" Why don't we eat I'm starving and I'm sure you need a drink after that" Kurt blushed as Sebastian got him to his feet.

They ate Poppy's baked chicken and creamed peas in silence until Sebastian decided to break it " You know you where much better then I was my first time."

" Really?" Kurt sounded more then a little surprised.

" Yeah I was 14 my first time, with one of my study partner's Eric Robbins. He was really cute and I was strutting around all cocky like I was some big stud or something. So I insisted on going down on him first but ended up biting him twice because my jaw kept locking up. Let's just say we never studied together again" Kurt burst out laughing the sound so infectious Sebastian couldn't help but follow.

After dinner Sebastian had some projections to look over, it was past ten when he emerged from his office and went to the bedroom. Kurt was laying in the center of the bed on his stomach, legs dangling in the air, wearing one of Sebastian's new favorite looks, a thermal with a pair of his loss boxers.

Kurt was deep into a game of Angry Birds so he didn't hear Sebastian approach him, crawling up the bed until he was straddling Kurt's hips.

Kurt froze, turning off his game " You scared me."

Sebastian leaned down to kiss behind his ear " I'm sorry I didn't mean too" he ran his palms flat down Kurt's back to the hem of his shirt so he could lift it up his body.

That's when Kurt rolled over so forcefully he knocked Sebastian off the bed and onto the floor.

Kurt the was on his back now, a look of terror in his eyes.

" Kurt baby is everything alright? Did I do something wrong ?" Sebastian panicked getting to his feet quickly, what the hell had he done to make Kurt look so scared?

Kurt shook his head " No it's nothing. It's just your hands are really cold."

Sebastian smirked " Well I'll warm them up" he rubbed them together slowly while climbing back onto the bed.

Kurt yawned big patting his hand to his mouth " You know what I'm actually kind of tired. Do you mind if we just sleep."

Sebastian was still so confused but was too tired from his long day to over think anything.

" Of course" Sebastian went to put his pajamas on and by the time he was done Kurt was already fast asleep.

* * *

**You know the saying The Calm Before the Storm. Well let's just say I think I feel a storm a brewing**.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't have much to say except enjoy and thanks for all the love you all are giving this story, it makes me very overjoyed. My next update shall be Thursday or Friday and as always happy reading.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 7_  
**

The next few day were strange. There was definitely something off about Kurt that Sebastian couldn't quiet place.

They hadn't touched each other since Monday so by the time Saturday arrived Sebastian felt like he was going crazy. Now that he had nowhere to be, Sebastian could think of nothing he wanted more then to spend the day in bed, inside Kurt.

Kurt who was lying there beside him looking beautiful as ever.

Sebastian just couldn't help himself, it had been to damn long.

He kissed at the exposed skin under Kurt's v neck, then continued up his neck, each kiss becoming more heated then the last.

Kurt groaned in his sleep rolling over so he was now facing Sebastian, who took full advantage of the new angle, running his hand down slowly to Kurt's morning erection.

Sucking hard on Kurt's neck while simultaneously rubbing him through his boxers.

Kurt his moaned, his eyes slowly drifting open " Sebastian what are you doing ?" his voice was soft, still sleepy.

" Waking you up" Sebastian answered matter of factly.

" Sebastian" Kurt's voice was more firm now.

" I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself baby you look so perfect in your sleep, so gorgeous. I just had to touch you" Sebastian gripped Kurt hard through his boxer making him shudder.

" Sebastian stop" Kurt wined but Sebastian couldn't stop, it felt so good to finally be touching Kurt after all these days.

" Come on baby just feel it, please I need you so much. Your so hot baby, I love touching you" Sebastian tugged down the waistband of the boxers.

" Sebastian I said stop" Kurt pushed him roughly so he ended up on his back.

Sebastian looked back at him stunned " Kurt what's wrong?"

Kurt rolled away jumping out of bed " Can't you just STOP!' he shouted, Sebastian had never Kurt raise his voice like that, it was very unsettling. Then Kurt went on "It's too much sometimes and you your always saying things that just aren't true, it's just all too much. I can't handle it."

Sebastian grabbed his hand " Kurt what are you talking about?"

Kurt hung his head, eyes firmly planted to the floor " Maybe this was a mistake."

Sebastian panicked gripping his hand tighter " No Kurt you don't mean that."

Kurt still didn't look up at him " I think- I think I should just go."

Sebastian's heart plummeted " No Kurt please whatever it is, whatever I did I'm sorry and I'll fix it. Just please don't go. You can't go, please" Sebastian didn't care how needy he sounded, didn't care about anything but Kurt staying.

" Sebastian I-I can't do this anymore. It's too much, I'm sorry" Kurt yanked his hand out of Sebastian grip. He was out the bedroom door before Sebastian could even make a move to stop him.

A heart beat later Sebastian ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Kurt was already in his bedroom, packing only the things he had brought with him.

Sebastian watched in disbelief, trying desperately to replay what he had done over and over in his head.

Kurt turned towards the door, a blank expression on his face, wordlessly pushing past Sebastian to get to the hallway.

Sebastian grabbed his wrist

" Wait you forgot your things" he said his voice weak.

Kurt just shook his head " No I couldn't those are yours, there not mine to take" Kurt descended the stairs with Sebastian right behind him.

" Kurt please you promised you'd stay here with me. I need you please" Sebastian's voice was tight as he tried to keep himself together.

" I'm so sorry Sebastian. I just can't" Kurt opened the front door to leave but Sebastian stopped him again.

" Wait Kurt were will you go?"

" I'll figure it out"

" Well at least let me give you some money"

" Sebastian you don't have -"

" Kurt please just let me do this so I don't go crazy" Kurt nodded.

Sebastian got his wallet, pulled out all the cash he had in there and handed it to Kurt with shaky fingers.

" Sebastian this is too much" Kurt tried to pass it back.

" Kurt please just take it" Sebastian choked out the last word. This was all so sudden and unexpected, it hurt so much.

Kurt gave him one last longing look before he was out the door,Sebastian hearing the whispered " Thank you" before it slammed shut completely.

Sebastian's knees gave out and he sank to the floor, letting his tears finally come, he rested his head against the front door to whispered back" No thank you Kurt, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back and I will update again tomorrow so look out for it and as always happy reading.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 8_  
**

Three hours after Kurt left Sebastian finally peeled himself off the floor. He went and curled up in bed, clutching the pillow Kurt had just been sleeping on to his chest, his second round of tears coming much stronger then the first, still in disbelief that he had just screwed up the best thing in his life.

It had all been too much and he knew it. He had smothered Kurt, wanted to much to fast and Kurt was just so young but it was hard not to shower that perfect boy with affection, he was just so easy to love and fawn over.

Kurt had made Sebastian feel so much in such a short amount of time. Now a piece of his heart felt like it was missing, it had just walked right out the door and Sebastian had just let it happen.

Sunday was the worst, it rained all day, the weather perfectly matching Sebastian's mood.

He locked the door to the guest room and threw away most everything Kurt had touched. He knew it was irrational but he didn't have the strength to care, he felt weak having spent the previous day crying until he couldn't any more.

Now that his tears had subsided, his worry was starting to take over.

Where was Kurt?

Where had he slept last night?

Who was he with?

Was he alright?

He didn't take his iphone so Sebastian couldn't get a hold of him and he didn't have any names or numbers of anyone Kurt could be with now it was the not knowing that was driving Sebastian crazy.

At one point he tried to convince himself that maybe it was better this way, to cut all ties, but if it was better then why did it feel like hell.

The whole week Sebastian felt like a zombie. He could barely focus on work, zoning out during meetings and forgetting to sigh contracts.

Monday and Tuesday he didn't eat at all and by Wednesday he just took to picking at the food Poppy cooked him.

The nights were the worst, every time he tried to sleep he would dream of big blue eyes, soft skin, and melodic giggles.

On Friday Grace offered to hire a PI to find Kurt but Sebastian refused, trying his best to accept that Kurt had made his choice, he had left and obviously didn't want to be found.

He also knew that if he did find out where Kurt was, if he was close, that it would just hurt that much more.

Besides Kurt knew Sebastian's number but hadn't called, knew his email address but hadn't written. It was official, he was really gone.

Sebastian spent all Saturday curled up on the couch, fresh out of tears, telling himself he had to get over this and move on, it was the best thing for him now.

Kurt had just been a small blip in his life, sure he had dug into a spot in Sebastian's heart but he had also ripped it right back out.

Now Sebastian remembered why he rarely opened his heart, because the more open it is, the more vulnerable you become to the pain. He was feeling all of it now, vulnerable, miserable, broken, and worst of all empty.

He tried to let himself think of this as a good thing, a learning experience. He had loved and lost Kurt and now he could move on with his life, so the next time it happened he would be ready for it. There was just one problem with that, Sebastian didn't want there to be a next time, didn't want this with anyone else. The only person he ever wanted it with was long gone.

He crawled into bed at ten, the sound of the rain on the window peaceful and calming.

This week had made him totally drained and now it was finally catching up him.

His eyelids were heavy, his bed felt amazing and for the first time all week his mind felt as empty as his heart.

He drifted off into a deep sleep with no dreams in sight, until the noise started.

It was loud, so loud it could be heard through out the entire apartment. Sebastian walked the thin line between sleep and waking, convinced he was just dreaming.

He tried to close his eyes again but the sound persisted and even in his half asleep state he recognized it as pounding on the front door.

Not thinking straight, just wanting the noise to stop, he shuffled out of bed determine to put an end to whoever was disturbing him at this late hour.

His eyes were still half closed when he got to the front door, without thinking he unlocked it and swung it open in a huff.

His heart shattering into a million pieces when he saw Kurt standing in the doorway, soaking wet and trembling, his face just as beautiful as ever.

Sebastian wasn't sure if he was dreaming, so he said " Kurt" in a faint whisper, afraid that if he spoke to loudly the boy might disappear.

" Sebastian" Kurt's lovely voice cracked, choking out a tiny sob, but it was all Sebastian needed to hear before he was pulling Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

His body shaking and soaking wet against his warm pajamas but Sebastian didn't care.

As he held Kurt he could hear the tiny whimpers escaping his shivering body and looked down to see his eyes puffy, red rimmed and wet.

Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's wet hair, down the side of his dripping wet face, catching droplets of rain water as he didn't care about any of it, he needed to touch every part of Kurt, make sure it was all real.

" Oh Kurt I've missed you so much" Sebastian's own voice trembled as his tears began to fall.

Kurt grabbed both sides of Sebastian's face to look deep into his eyes, it felt like they were seeing each other for the very first time.

" Sebastian take me to your room and make love to me" Kurt breathed, his voice still didn't hesitate scooping Kurt up and cradling him to his chest as he walked them to the bedroom.

* * *

**Sorry but I just couldn't keep these two apart that long my brain just would not let me lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much to say expect hello and thanks again for the love it really motivates me to write but I do heavily encourage reviews. I always love to know what you guys are thinking. To anyone out there who reads any of my other stories I'm sorry for the lack of updates but for some reason this story flows out of my like crazy and the others just don't but they will all be updated in due time, I promise. **

**There is a trigger warning in this chapter for abuse so if your sensitive to that please read with caution.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 9_  
**

Their eyes never left each other as Sebastian slowly undressed Kurt, peeling off each article of dripping wet clothing with care.

Once Kurt was out of all his clothes Sebastian took a moment to just admire him, he was really here, really back.

Sebastian cupped his cheek tenderly, Kurt leaned right into the touch, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sight of what sounded like relief.

Sebastian moved in to capture his lips, the lips he had spent the past week dreaming about.

They were of course just as soft and supple as he remembered, tasting like rain water, salt and Kurt, oh how he had missed that taste. It was amazing kissing him now, it felt like finding water in the desert, refreshing to Sebastian's dry aching soul.

Before the kiss got too deep Kurt pulled away " Wait I have to show you" his voice was low and serious.

Sebastian was too wrapped up in the moment to speak so he just nodded.

Kurt hung his head a little and whispered " I need you to see why I'm not perfect."

That pulled Sebastian right out of his haze " Kurt no what are you talking about of course your perf-"

Kurt pressed a finger to his lips"Shh please just don't okay" he started to turn slowly so his back was to Sebastian, who was so surprised by what he saw he had to place his hand over his mouth to hold in his gasp.

The center of Kurt's back was scared deep, the flesh there looked like it had been badly burnt and never treated.

Sebastian felt sick to his stomach at the sight and the idea of Kurt being hurt in any way.

Too afraid to touch the scar, Sebastian just let his now trembling hand hover over it " Oh my god Kurt when did this happen ? Did it happen this week ? Did somebody hurt you ?" fresh tears welled up in Sebastian's eyes, he had let Kurt leave and he had gotten hurt, now he really felt like shit.

Kurt turned back around to hold Sebastian tight " No-no it's old, very old. I've had it for a long time. I'll have it forever, it's a part of me."

Sebastian was in shock, he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed this before. He thought back quickly to the few times they had been together, remembering Kurt on his back or wearing a shirt or covered by blankets.

Then he remembered Kurt freaking out when he had tried to touch his back, it was what had lead to all of this in the first place.

" Oh Kurt" Sebastian held him tighter, sobbing into his hair.

" You see I'm not perfect like you think. I'm far from it, so-so far" Kurt babbled into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian stroked his wet hair " Kurt no, don't think that, don't ever think that. Your still perfect to me."

Kurt looked up into his eyes " They wanted me so much at first" his voice was weak and childlike " Just like you do now, but-but eventually they stopped wanting me and started hating me. I just wanted to leave before it happened this time, before you started to hate me too" Kurt burst into tears, clinging to Sebastian for dear life.

" Kurt I could never hate you. I love you too much. I know it hasn't been very long but it feels like forever to me and you-your so much better then anything I could have ever imagined" Sebastian kissed him deeply, hoping to convey everything he felt into just one kiss.

They broke apart but still held each other tight " Sebastian touch me" Kurt whispered the words into his chest making him shudder.

Sebastian removed his own pajamas swiftly before laying Kurt out on the bed, on his stomach.

Then sat lightly over his bare thighs, just taking a moment to admire the view.

Kurt was shaking like a leaf so Sebastian placed a hand gently on his shoulder hoping to calm him." Your so beautiful Kurt" Sebastian kissed his shoulder, feeling some of the tension melt away under his lips.

He kissed the other shoulder then the top of Kurt's spin before gliding his finger tips down his back, softly tracing the outline of the scar, making Kurt to hiss a little before he started whimpering.

Sebastian's lips followed the path of his hand, grazing over ever inch of flesh so that soon Kurt wasn't shaking anymore but panting " Sebastian please" he moaned.

Those two words out of Kurt's mouth were like bliss, wrapped in heaven and dipped in chocolate.

Sebastian leaned over to the side drawer to get what he needed when Kurt's hand caught his wrist " Just the lube" he whispered. Sebastian paused unsure of what to say or do.

" Please Sebastian I trust you. Just please, I need to feel you. Only you, just you, please."

Kurt's pleading tone was Sebastian's downfall, as he pulled out just the lube from the drew.

Only doing it because he knew he was clean, he had been tested three months ago after his last hookup and had only been with Kurt since then.

He went to pour the lube over two of his fingers when he realized he was shaking. He felt so nervous having Kurt back, it all still somehow felt like a dream, like if he made one false move Kurt would disappear again.

Sebastian breathed deep to collect himself, remind himself that it was real, that Kurt really was here and really did need his touch.

He ran his now slick fingers over Kurt's backside which gained him a breathy moan from the boy's perfect lips.

Then he slid both fingers deep inside , making sure to take the time to let Kurt's body accept him again, moving carefully not wanting to hurt him, never wanting to hurt him again.

" Sebastian please I need you" Kurt wailed.

Sebastian wanted to give this boy everything so he removed his fingers, spread some lube over Kurt's entrance and eased in carefully, again taking his time, wanting to savor every moment.

Being back inside Kurt was sublime and the skin on skin felling was beyond euphoric, like being wrapped in a warm soothing embrace. Sebastian laid his body over Kurt's so that he was on top of him, all around him, covering him, letting him know he was here, that he would always be here.

He curled his fingers around Kurt's where they lay on the pillow.

Holding his hands tightly while pushing in as deep as he could until Kurt let out a shuddering moan, throwing his head down into the pillows. Sebastian let go of his hand to run his palms down Kurt's body then gripped his hips to hold them steady.

" Oh yes Sebastian yes, right there- right there" he knew he had found Kurt's prostate, wanting to pleasure him, he angled them just right so that he was hitting it hard with ever thurst.

He put his lips right to Kurt's ear as he pushed into him over and over " Let go Kurt I'm right here. I have you and I'm never letting you go again." Kurt moaned breathlessly, shaking violently before going slack around him.

Sebastian moved a few more times before coming right inside Kurt, the feeling so much better then he expected it to be.

He laid there on top of Kurt in a post orgasmic daze, he never could've imagined his night would be ending with them making love again.

Then he started feverishly kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders still trying to take it all in. He didn't want to separate and burst the bubble but he also didn't want to crush Kurt, so he pulled out very gently and flopped onto his back. Kurt's was at his side instantly, placing soft sweet kisses to his chest. Sebastian was beyond excused and could finally sleep soundly knowing Kurt was right back where he belonged.

His eyes drooped heavily and just before he fell asleep Kurt whispered " I love you too."

* * *

Sebastian was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to wake up and realize it had really all been an elaborate dream he had conjured up because he missed Kurt so much.

He let them open gradually, the room slowly coming into focus around him and the first thing he saw was the flawless boy wrapped around him.

Sebastian clutched his chest in relief, it really had all been real. Kurt really was here and those whispered words he had spoken last night weren't just a figment of Sebastian's imagination.

He reluctantly unwrapped Kurt from him to use the restroom.

When he returned Kurt was flat on his back gazing up at the ceiling, looking so deep in thought Sebastian almost felt about bad returning.

" It was boiling water " Kurt said, not looking at Sebastian as he spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the ceiling.

Sebastian's heart ached because he knew exactly what Kurt was talking about.

He moved closer to the bed as Kurt continued " I was ten or maybe eleven I don't really remember" his tone was empty and flat.

When Sebastian sat beside him he still didn't look away from the ceiling " I had just leaned to cook and we were the kitchen when I broke a jar of pasta sauce all over the floor. Liddy started screaming at me so loudly that I started to cry but instead of letting up she just got angrier and started screaming louder. Then she threw me down on the floor and-and told me to clean it. So I grabbed some paper towel and started to but she said I was doing it wrong. When I asked her how to do it right she thought I was mocking her. Then she got this look in her eye that I had never seen before and that's when it happened. It was all so fast, one minute I was looking up at her and the next minute I was looking down at the ground and then the pain started. It was so hot and agonizing it felt almost unreal, like for a minute I thought I might be imagining it. But then I remembered the pot of boiling water on the stove and it all clicked. I started screaming and crying so loud, begging for her to stop, telling her I would be better. But she didn't seem to care, she just pressed my face to the floor with her shoe to muffle the sound. So I just had to lay there screaming while it burned me. It felt so deep like it was burning right into my soul. She left me there on the kitchen floor to burn all night. At one point I think I started prying to die because the pain was so bad. You know I used to wonder if they wanted me to die that night. Just so they wouldn't have been bothered by me anymore" Kurt still hadn't moved, his eyes remained transfixed on the ceiling.

Sebastian sat in stunned silence,the tears in his eyes now falling down his cheeks and onto the bed. Then he did the only thing he could think of and gripped Kurt's hand tightly. Kurt finally looked at him their eyes locking in an intense gaze. Kurt rolled to his side, gripping Sebastian's hand even tighter " I was so afraid that when you finally saw it that you wouldn't want me anymore. I mean look at you- you could have anybody. Why would you choose me. I'm damaged goods."Sebastian doubled over like he was in physical pain from Kurt's words, then hugged Kurt to his chest as tightly as he could " You are not damaged goods Kurt your a fighter. Most people would have given up after that but no not you. Your a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."

Kurt shook his head " I was never the same after it. I didn't even speak for six months but then they forced me too" he shivered so Sebastian held him tighter, not carrying that he was almost crushing him.

Kurt buried his head in Sebastian's chest " This whole week I kept telling myself I could live without you and that you would be better off without me, but it hurt so much to be away from you. You- you see me Sebastian. The real me, the person nobody has ever really seen and you still want me. That has to mean something right?" Kurt chuckled.

Sebastian kissed the top of his head" It means I love you and that in my eyes your perfect and I will spent every minute of every day making sure you know just that."

Kurt kissed his chest " I love you too.I know it's fast and crazy and I'm only eighteen but I don't care because I know what being without you feels like and I never want to feel that way again."

They meet in a deep kiss filled with love and promise. Each still had so much to say but now, right now they both just wanted to bask in the moment. Sebastian traced his tongue over Kurt's soft lips with him quickly returning the move. Their tongues meeting in the middle, moving fluidly around each other like a skilled dance, both reluctantly pulled away still holding each other close.

They sat there for a while just listing to the other breathing.

It was such a peaceful sound until Kurt's stomach growled and he blushed.

" When's the last time you ate ?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt frowned " I haven't been very hungry lately."

" Yeah I know what you mean. We should eat before we both pass out" Sebastian tried his best to joke and help lift the heavy feeling in the room.

" Yeah I could make us something if you want" Kurt wiggled out of his arm and off the bed. He was naked and gorgeous and as temping as the idea of him in the kitchen was, Sebastian had other plans.

" No just go get ready and I'll meet you at the front door in half an hour."

Kurt raised one curious eyebrow at him " Okay whatever you say dear. I guess I'll just go hop in the shower, unless you care to join me ?"

Sebastian bite his lip to hold in his groin " If I did that we would never leave. So sorry guess your on your own."

Kurt's face fell but he ran back to the bed anyways " Yeah I guess you right. I'll see you in a bit" he kissed Sebastian soft and slow.

Sebastian tore his lips away " Kurt go before I change my mind and take you right here on this floor" he pointed down for emphasis.

Kurt's eyes widened as he backed away, only out the door for a second before he was back again " You know I missed you calling me baby. You can start doing it again if you want" he ran his hand up and down the door frame, refusing to look Sebastian in the eye.

Sebastian chuckled " Okay but under one condition" Kurt's eyed him curiously" You have to call me Seb again."

Kurt nodded eagerly " Okay deal."

" Good deal, now go get ready" Kurt was gone in a flash leaving Sebastian laughing from the bed.

Sebastian was overjoyed to see that Kurt was in the shopping spree clothes and not his old ones. In face the bag Kurt had brought with him was still in the foyer and would probably have to be tossed.

As Sebastian got closer to the door he realized Kurt was staring at the old piece of tattered luggage with disdain .

" Hey baby you ready to go ?" Kurt torn his eyes away from the bag and smiled " Yeah I'm ready."

Sebastian closed the space between them, taking Kurt's lips to his, wanting to kiss away any trace of the look that was on his beautiful face. Sebastian hated to see him anything other then happy.

He topped his long kiss off with a sweet peck " Come on let's go before I change my mind and decide I just want you for breakfast."

He started pushing a giggling Kurt out the door " That doesn't sound like a bad idea" Sebastian laughed at his eagerness.

" Hey wait stop" Kurt turned right before the door closed, ducking around Sebastian and back into the doorway.

He knelt down beside the bag to open it, his hand came back out curled around a stack of money

" Here before I forget" Kurt held it out to an upset Sebastian." What the hell Kurt you didn't even use any of it."

" Are you insane I used plenty of it. Probably more then I should have. I don't think you realize just how much you gave me" Kurt said while trying to force the money into Sebastian's unwilling hand.

He just pushed it away " No you should keep it in case you want to buy yourself something."

Kurt huffed " Like what a small island."

Sebastian laughed " Yeah you know I hear the ones in the south of France are lovely this time of year."

Kurt pushed the money once more, successfully getting it into Sebastian's hand, then pleading " Come on Seb please take it. I don't need it. I already have everything I need right here" he got up on his tip toes to reach Sebastian's mouth, giving him a tiny peck.

" Fine" Sebastian grumbled, he didn't want to fight, so he took his money clip out, tucked the bills in and grabbed Kurt's hand out the door.

They walked hand in hand down the street to Cafe Six because they had one of the best Sunday brunches in New York. The place was of course packed but Sebastian had the money to get them the last table.

He was glad he did because seeing the look on Kurt's face when he took his first bite was priceless.

" Oh my god this stuffed French toast is amazing. Seb you have to try this" Kurt held his fork to Sebastian's lips.

" Mmm yeah baby that's delicious."

Sebastian couldn't help but be transfixed as Kurt savored every bite of food, licking his lips and making loud yummy noises, it was kind of distracting.

Kurt looked up from his plate at him " Your not eating, your foods going to get cold."

" Well baby I think your enjoying this food enough for the both of us" Sebastian chuckled making Kurt blush a tomato red.

" You know I'm thinking I should start going to school" Kurt said suddenly, obviously trying to change the Subject.

Sebastian took his hand across the table " That sounds like a wonderful idea babe. Any idea what you want to study?"

Kurt shrugged " No not really but I can think of a few subjects I might like."

They finished up, walking hand in hand back to the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is long and hopefully worth the wait. I know there's lots of smut in this story and there is still lots to come but this couple is newly in love and this is just their cant keep their hands off each other phase lol.**

**For anybody wondering what will happen to this story if FF takes it down I have just uploaded it to**

**(**www. sebklaine. n e t**) **

**You guys know the drill just take out the spaces and you can find the story by the title and I have the same author name also. I'm thinking about submitting this to (**_kurtbastianfics tumblr)_** so that it can be tracked there which would be sweet. So I might submit it tomorrow. Plus a final reminder that my tumblr is (**_cuteklainecuddles_**) and I would love some of you guys as followers. As always happy reading. **

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 10 **_

Monday Sebastian woke felling like a kid on the first day of school, all bubbly and jumpy. Surprisingly he wasn't tired even though he and Kurt had been up until four in the morning, talking, kissing, and making love. Yet somehow he felt refreshed like he had slept all night.

He hopped out of bed and right in the shower, dressing with ease as Kurt slept soundly in bed, completely oblivious. Before he left Sebastian leaned over Kurt to kiss him on the forehead making him hum, stretch and sat up a little.

" Hey baby go back to bed" Sebastian whispered as he walked away.

Kurt just shook his head, whining like a tiny child and Sebastian knew exactly what he wanted so he went back to the bed to give him a proper kiss. Kurt tried to deepen it but Sebastian had to pull away, not wanting to be late. Kurt whined a little in protest before flopping back down onto the bed, he was back asleep before Sebastian was even out the bedroom door.

When Sebastian arrived back home Kurt was on the couch on his kissed the top of his ipad. Sebastian kissed the top of his head, Kurt leaning back to get his lips.

" What's got you so interested babe" Sebastian came around to sit beside him.

" I was just looking up classes"

" Anything jump out at you ?"

" Yeah the city collage sounds perfect for me."

" Good baby, I'm glad to hear it" Sebastian kissed his cheek.

" So you'll be happy to know Grace nearly beat me with a baseball bat this morning" Kurt giggled.

Sebastian cursed himself " Crap I forgot to tell her you were back. Was she mad?"

" Yes furious but she got over it quickly. Then we talked, she said she was happy to have me back."

" Well she's not the only one" Sebastian kissed him again.

The next three weeks were focused on getting Kurt into school. He insisted on doing it himself even after Sebastian had begging to help. After Kurt was granted late registration he applied for financial aid but didn't qualify for the full amount. So Sebastian may have funded the rest under a fake company name so Kurt would never know.

It was the Saturday before school started, they were naked in Sebastian's bed with a pizza between them.

Kurt took a bit of food " I should at least get a job to pay for my books."

Sebastian shook his head " No you should just focus on your classes, college can be pretty overwhelming in the beginning."

Kurt rolled his eyes " Oh really Mr. great at everything, was it overwhelming for you?"

Sebastian shoved him playfully " Yes smart ass as a matter of face it was. I even considered dropping out a few times but I stuck it out and now look at me."

Kurt half smiled " I don't see anything that great" he mocked.

" Oh really is that so" Sebastian swiped the pizza box off the bed then pounced on top of Kurt and began to tickle him. Kurt giggled wildly, rolling back and forth trying to escape " Ah Seb no please. Okay I lied your great."

Sebastian pinned Kurt's hands above his head " And ?"

Kurt sighted" And I'll let you pay for my stupid books."

Sebastian dropped his hands " Good baby I'm glad you see it my way" he kissed Kurt lightly.

Kurt threw his hands around Sebastian's neck to deepen the kiss and they spent the rest of the day in bed.

* * *

Sebastian smoothed the collar of Kurt's shirt out one more time" You sure you have everything, all your books, pens and paper and..."

Kurt huffed tapping his foot " Geez dad are you going to walk me to the bus and give me lunch money too.?"

Sebastian glared at him, he had a right to worry didn't he?

Kurt just kissed him firmly " I'll be fine I promise besides I'm not a complete moron I think I can figure it all out."

Sebastian frowned " I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply..."

Kurt grabbed his face " Hey no I was just kidding. I like that you worry about me, it's sweet" Kurt kissed his cheek " Now I have to go or I'll be late but I'll be back by five."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's wrist tracing it with his finger tips" I thought that was my line" he pouted, kissing the skin softly. Then he dropped Kurt hand and scooted him towards the door " Okay go and have fun but just know you look really hot so don't let any college guys hit on you ok."

Kurt preened as his praise " If they do I'll just tell them that my millionaire boyfriend will have them killed."

" Ah good boy" they kissed one last time.

Kurt was half way out the door when Sebastian caught his wrist again " You don't need lunch money do you?" he joked.

" Seb" Kurt wined pulling his arm away.

" Okay-okay I'm kidding just go."

* * *

The four weeks after that were brutal. Sebastian's company had absorbed two dying firms so he was loaded down with mountains of paper work and forced to work into the night. Kurt was also busy getting used to school and homework. Most nights by the time Sebastian arrived home, Kurt would already be passed out on the couch and Sebastian would have to carry him to bed.

But the first Monday of December Sebastian got some much needed good news. He would be able to go home at eight instead of eleven and would be able to do the rest of the weeks work from home. He left at eight on the dot, he couldn't wait to get home. On his way he stopped by the corner store for champagne, strawberries, and a dozen red roses. He had missed Kurt so much these past few weeks and wanted something to show him that he had never stopped thinking about him.

When Sebastian walked in the door he put the items in the fridge, then made his way to the couch where Kurt was sitting, nose burred in a text book. Sebastian slung him arms around Kurt's shoulders, and kissed his temple.

Kurt set his book aside looking back at Sebastian" Your home early."

" Yup and I come bearing gifts" Sebastian took the flowers from behind his back and held them out to Kurt.

" Oh Seb there beautiful thank you. but you didn't have to do that."

Sebastian flopped down beside him on the couch, letting out a deep sigh.

Kurt set the flowers on the coffee table beside his text book "You look exhausted" he said as he ran his fingers carefully through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian closed his eyes at the gentle touch which didn't stop at his hair. Kurt's fingers drifted softly down the side of his face to his neck, stopping at his tie to loosen it with his nimble fingers, making it easier to lift over Sebastian's head. Then Kurt ran his palms up Sebastian's chest to the top button of his shirt, popping each one with ease until it fell open to reveal his bare chest. Kurt moved in to skim his lips over Sebastian's navel, making him moan loudly, then continued kissing and licking over Sebastian's chest, stopping to run his tongue over one nipple then the other.

Sebastian bite back a yelp as Kurt sucked on his collarbone, before nibbling a path up his neck to the back of his ear. Sebastian began to pant" Wh- what are you doing baby ?" he was amazed he could ever form a complete sentence.

Kurt looked up at him with a warm smile" I'm taking care of you my love because you always take such good care of me."

Kurt dropped down to his knees and Sebastian could swear he felt his brain short circuit. Kurt's delicate hands began to rub tantalizingly slow circle over Sebastian's lap before getting his belt, button and zipper all undone in an instant. Sebastian lifted his hips up to help get them off completely and Kurt tossed them to the floor.

Then before Sebastian could even bat an eye Kurt's hot mouth sank down around him. Sebastian shouted his sudden arousal, throwing his head back onto the couch cushion. Kurt seemed much more confident then the last time he had attempted this, sucking hard, hallowing out his cheeks and bobbing his head up and down. Kurt suddenly slid off with a loud pop leaving Sebastian a wanting, needy mess as he wated Kurt walk over to the side table drawer, producing a bottle of lube with a smirk.

" Yo-you planned this" Sebastian panted out.

Kurt pulled down his pajama pants to reveal that he was naked beneath them " Oh I hopped for it" he winked as he crawled into Sebastian's lap, the sensation of their erections rubbing together making them both hiss. When Kurt poured the lube over Sebastian's heated skin it felt amazing.

Kurt took hold of Sebastian, working the lube over his cock with firm stocks until he was painful hard and leaking precome, then pressed his thumb to the tip and circled it around slowly.

Sebastian shook with pleasure " Oh baby if you keep doing that I'm never gonna last."

Kurt gave a satisfied sexy smirk, seeming more then a little pleased with himself at how crazy he was driving Sebastian. After a few more minutes Kurt got up on his knees, positioned himself over Sebastian's lap, took all of Sebastian in his hand, guiding him all the way inside his tight hole.

Both of them screamed out as Kurt sank down around him, the angle deep and unreal, Sebastian was cursing himself that they had not tried it sooner.

Kurt braced his hands on Sebastian's knees before rising up then sinking back down again.

" Oh fuck" Sebastian shuddered as Kurt repeated the action over and over, picking up speed each time, making every move better then the last.

Seeing Kurt like this was driving Sebastian into a sexual frenzy, Kurt just looked so sexy, his tiny firm body impaling itself onto Sebastian's cock.

Once Kurt got his balance he let his hand fall off Sebastian's knees and hang down at his sides.

Kurt bit his lip and threw his head back, wailing as he rode Sebastian hard up and down, making the most primal noise from the back of this throat. It was all so hot Sebastian's brain snapped and he began to buck his own hips up, meeting Kurt thrust for thrust, then took Kurt roughly in his hand, pumping him erratically in time with his hips. It was sloppy and they were both grunting and groaning but Sebastian didn't care about any of it at the moment. Finally Sebastian dragged Kurt to him, kissing him deep, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth until Kurt cried out in pleasure. They continued to kiss, their tongues exploring every inch of the others mouth, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes locked intensely like each was looking deep into the others soul.

Sebastian stilled but Kurt continued to bounce up and down on his cock. Soon the felling and sensation suddenly became all too much for Sebastian and he let himself go completely " Oh Kurt holy fuck" he shouted, shaking violently as he came with overwhelming force. Kurt hugging him tightly as everything went black for a second.

When he came back Kurt was still in his lap, panting heavily like his next breath would be his last. His body trembling and drenched in sweat, he looked so wrecked and well fucked, it was truly the hottest things Sebastian had ever seen.

Sebastian went to speak, his throat tight and bone dry " Holy shit Kurt, that was officially the hottest fuck I've ever had, in my life."

Kurt didn't speak just collapsed into Sebastian's chest.

" I love you so much" Sebastian rubbed soothing circles into Kurt's back and just a moment later Kurt was asleep. Sebastian was still inside him and that's where he stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

Sebastian was half asleep but still aware that he was being shaken hard and yelled at.

" Sebastian wake up wake up" Kurt hands were on his chest trying to rattle him awake.

" Sebastian I'm going to be late for school" Kurt said panicked as he kept right on jostling him.

Sebastian tried his best to wake up fully " Okay baby then get up" he mumbled closing his eyes again.

Kurt huffed " Don't you think I tried that already. I'm stuck!"

That perked Sebastian right up" Stuck what do you mean your stuck?"

" Your still in me and I can get you out"Kurt exclaimed, his hands flying up in exasperation.

Sebastian started cracking up because it just sounded so ridiculous but then he remembered he hadn't pulled out of Kurt before falling asleep. " Oh shit my come must have dyed inside you" Sebastian snorted.

Kurt smacked his arm " Damn it Seb this isn't funny, I'm probably already so late."

Sebastian rubbed his back" Okay-okay clam down babe I got this" he grabbed Kurt firmly under his thighs, lifting him off and fuck did it burn

." Ahh fuck" they both hissed as Sebastian gave Kurt one last firm push and then they were apart.

The moment Kurt stood up he collapsed right onto the floor.

Sebastian laughed " Kurt baby are you alright?"

Kurt pouted on the floor " No my legs are so sore and my ass is on fire. I don't think I can stand."

"Here let me help you" Sebastian stood to offer Kurt his hand but when he shifted the feeling was excruciating " Fuck son of a bitch" he yelled as he sat back down quickly.

" What-what is it ?" Kurt asked from the floor.

" It feels like my cocks been beaten"Sebastian looked down at Kurt " Sorry baby looks like your missing school today."

Kurt groaned, laying out on the ground before reaching for Sebastian's hand, taking it tightly. Then Kurt started giggling uncontrollably, the sound was always so infectious Sebastian couldn't help but join in.

Ninety minutes passed before Kurt found the strength to stand but he was still not able to be upright.

He helped Sebastian slowly off the couch and they hobbled to the bedroom together.

" We need to soak, it will help" Sebastian winced all the way to the bathroom, making sure the water was hot enough to relieve their pain.

Sebastian helped Kurt in first when he hit the water, he hissed sharply at the pain.

Sebastian eased himself in slowly behind him and once he was seated he moaned "Jesus Christ Kurt I think my dicks going to be sore for a week."

Kurt giggled as he leaned back against Sebastian's chest "Aren't we too young to be getting sex injuries?"

Sebastian rubbed circles into Kurt's chest" Speak for yourself baby I'm almost thirty, but you will be happy to know this is my first sex injury and hopefully my last because it hurt's like hell."

Kurt turned to face him " Really ?" he said in an all to chipper tone.

" Yes babe congratulations you gave me a first" Sebastian kissed his cheek " I think I'll keep you."

" Good" Kurt breathed against his chest.

They stayed in the tube until the water was cold and their skin was all shriveled up, each feeling a little more human when they got out. They collapsed into bed and slept until five and both woke famished, limping out to the kitchen, each leaning on the other for support. Sebastian pulled out all the left over's from the week and they ate together on the couch. For dessert they had champagne and strawberries.

Sebastian wasn't lying about being sore for the week and Kurt wasn't much better off. He even had to bring a donut pillow to sit on at school and tell everyone he bruised his tailbone tripping down the stairs. At their mutual agreement they refrained from the physical stuff for the week but Sebastian didn't mind because he had bigger and better plans in store for the two of them.

It was Sunday around noon and they had just finished watching a movie because they hadn't done that in a while.

Sebastian turned to Kurt with a bright smile " Let me take you out tonight baby. We could both use a night out, please."

Kurt nodded " Yeah sure Seb that sounds good. What time do you want to go ?"

Sebastian glanced casually at his watch " How about five?"

Kurt smiled " Sounds good"

After another movie they parted with a kiss to get ready.

Sebastian wanted to look extra special for the extra special place he was taking Kurt for dinner so he dressed in the work. Suit , tie, dress shoes, perfectly styled hair and a dab of Kurt's favorite cologne to each of his pulse points.

Kurt seemed to have the same idea, he ascended the stairs looking drop dead gorgeous in his own suit tie combo. It had been almost two months since Sebastian had seen him in a suit and it was just as good as he remembered.

They were in the car by five, right on schedule. Kurt didn't ask any questions about where they were going, he seemed content to just be going anywhere with Sebastian, which Sebastian was very grateful for.

When they were about five minutes away from their location Sebastian pulled a silk scarf from his pocket" Hey Kurt would you mind putting this around your eyes."

Kurt eyed the scarf quizzically " Did you bring me out just so we could play some weird sex game in the back of the car ?"

Kurt sounded so serious Sebastian couldn't help but laugh" No baby no games, I just want you to be surprised."

Kurt nodded his approval as Sebastian tied the scarf around him.

When they finally pulled up Sebastian led Kurt out of car, putting his hands around Kurt's tiny waist to steer him in the right direction." Okay baby are you ready for your surprise" Sebastian was partially jumping with anticipation and excitement.

"Sure" Kurt smiled. Sebastain untied the scarf and Kurt gasped " Sebastian oh my god what is all this ?"

" It's a plane babe" Sebastian kissed Kurt's cheek as a man approached" Hello again Mr. Smythe. It been a while."

" Yes I think It's been a bit too long Doug" the two shook hands.

" Doug this is my boyfriend Kurt this is the pilot Doug Harrison."The man shook Kurt's hand " It's very nice to met you sir and welcome. I hope you two enjoy your flight." Kurt shook back" Thank you sir it's nice to met you too."

" So shall we" Sebastian asked.

" Just lead the way" Kurt's eyes were wide as they walked hand in hand up the stairs of the plane and Kurt let out a small sound of wonder once they got inside.

" Is this your plane?" Kurt whispered back to Sebastian.

" Sadly no but it is the best one they offer. It's a private luxury airline" Sebastian explained to a still shocked Kurt

." Come on let's sit, we should be leaving soon" he pulled Kurt into one of the plush chairs.

A tall blond in a cream colored uniform came out from behind a curtain "Welcome back Mr. Smythe it's always a pleasure to see you sir."

" Thank you Brandy. Brandy this is Kurt Hummel my boyfriend."

" Good evening sir I'm Brandy Paige the planes flight attendant. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." she was gone before Kurt could even speak.

Kurt sank down further in his seat as the captain came in over the cabin and said they were taking off in five minutes.

Kurt paled and then Sebastian had a realization. " You've never been on a plane before have you ?" he asked, already knowing the answer based on the sudden paleness of Kurt's skin.

Kurt shook his head frantically,Sebastian gripped his hand tightly " It okay baby it's not that bad, but if you need a distraction I'm sure I could oblige" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt hit his arm " Sebastian there are people around" he hissed.

" Fine babe suit yourself. I just thought you might want to join the mile high club" Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

When the plane began to taxi down the runway Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand in a death grip and his eyes were shut tight the entire take off.

He didn't open them again until Brandy came back " May I get you two anything? Perhaps a drink ?"

Sebastian smiled" Yes I'll have a whiskey neat please."

He turned to Kurt who still looked as white as a sheet " Babe you want something to drink?" he squeezed his hand.

" Just water please" Kurt looked at Brady who tried her best reassuring smile " Of course I'll be right back with those."

" You sure you don't want some Valium with that water baby you look a little sick, still beautiful just sick."

Kurt shook his head " No I-I'm fine really it's just a little weird knowing we're thousands of feet in the air right now."

" Just don't think about it okay."

Kurt took a deep breath " So where are we going ?"

Sebastian looked at him cross " You don't honestly think I'm going to tell you do you?"

Kurt giggled " No I guess not but it was worth a shot right ?" he shrugged.

They sipped their drinks as Kurt talked all about school, the teachers he liked and the ones he didn't, the friends he made and the reading he loved the reading.

" I'm thinking business" Sebastian gave Kurt a confused look.

" As my major, I'm thinking business. You think I'd be any good at it ?"

" Well your very determined and strong minded. Those are both great qualities in a business man."

" Plus I just happen to be sleeping with this really hot CEO, so I think I have an in."

" Aww lucky you" Sebastian kissed him.

Luckily the flight was short, just under three hours and Sebastian had kept Kurt so preoccupied with talking that he hadn't even noticed that they had landed. Once the plane was stopped Sebastian pulled the scarf back out and Kurt immediately let him put it on. Sebastian led him down to the car that would take them to their destination.

When they arrived Sebastian took Kurt's hand and lead him out of the car.

" I'm not going in front of the firing squad am I because I'm pretty sure I get a cigarette first" Kurt joked.

" No sorry babe those plans got canceled. I guess you'll just have to make due with this" Sebastian lifted the blindfold to reveal their location.


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't have much to say about this one so all i will say is enjoy and as always Happy Reading.  
**_

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 11**_

Kurt's hand flew over his mouth in shock because they were standing on the beach, in front of a table set for two, covered with a canopy that had candles and twinkle lights all around it.

" Oh my god Sebastian it's so beautiful" Kurt threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

" I'm glad you like it baby. Here let's sit down. I'm starving" Sebastian pulled his chair out, then poured two glasses of the champagne that was chilling in a bucket beside the table.

Kurt looked around" Sebastian where are we?"

" Turks and Caicos" Sebastian said as if it was no big deal.

" You mean you flew me all the way to the Caribbean for dinner."

Sebastian smirked into his glass " Well not exactly."

Before Kurt could say another word a man appeared at the table holding a tray " Good evening Mr. Smythe, I'm Eduardo you waiter and I have the dinner you requested" he set both plates down before leaving.

Kurt scowled at Sebastian over his food " What's your angle here Mr. Smythe ?"

Sebastian shuddered because Kurt had never called him that before, it was scary and also a little sexy.

" Well we aren't just having dinner here. We're staying" Sebastian hesitated " For three weeks."

Kurt jaw nearly dropped " But-but I have school this week. Winter break doesn't start until next week."

" That's already been taken care was cleared with all your professors and Grace will pick up anything you missed."

" But I didn't even pack."

" Who says you need clothes" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt scowled again, he was getting really good at that.

Sebastian grabbed his hand over the table " I'm just kidding baby, that's also been taken care of."

Kurt still looked indifferent so Sebastian gripped his hand tighter " Babe if your mad we can leave, we don't have to stay."

Kurt's expression softened " No of course I'm not mad. This is all amazing, I just feel so out of the loop."

Sebastian pouted a little " I'm sorry I just wanted you to be surprised."

Kurt leaned over the table to kiss his pouty lower lip" Well you definitely succeeded. I'm very surprised."

Sebastian lifted his drink " Good now let's toast to our vacation."

Kurt lifted his as well " To our vacation" they clinked glasses.

Two hours and three bottles of champagne later Kurt was all giggles. His chair had been moved so he was now sitting right beside Sebastian, his legs draped half over Sebastian's lap as he feed him little bits of his chocolate mouse, laughing like crazy every time he did it.

" Oh here love you have some on your cheek" Kurt hiccuped leaning in to lick a wide strip over Sebastian's cheek slowly then pulled back laughing hysterically.

Sebastian wiped his wet cheek with his napkin " I think your drunk babe."

Sebastian had only had two glasses to Kurt's eight, in hindsight he probably shouldn't have let Kurt drink so much but he just wanted him to relax. Now Kurt was way past relaxed and onto shit faced.

Sebastian knew Kurt needed to sleep it off so he stood and started blowing the candles on the table out one by one.

" Come on baby let's get you to bed" he said, scooping Kurt up out of his chair effortlessly.

Kurt began to nod eagerly " Oh yeah let's go to bed and make love or- or we can just do it right here, on the beach in the sand. It would be so romantic and hot."

Sebastian chuckled " Yes it would be hot baby and also very sandy, plus I don't think Eduardo over there would appreciate seeing that very much."

Kurt snorted " No way it would be like a free show. A really hot free show" Kurt giggled right into Sebastian's neck and Sebastian smiled, he just loved that sound so much.

Luckily the beach lead right to their villa so the walk was sort and Kurt was already fast asleep by the time Sebastian made it to the bedroom. So he undressed him and tucked him in, then unpacked and walked around the whole place to get the lay of the land.

Back in the bedroom Kurt was sound asleep and snoring lightly.

Sebastian looked down at his face, so flawless and peaceful.

Sebastian was so glad that Kurt was here, that Kurt was his.

Sebastian rarely ever took vacations, his last one was four years ago but that had quickly turned into a business trip. Sebastian didn't want that to happen again so he pulled out his cell phone and turned it off, vowing to himself that he would savor these next three weeks with Kurt. Sebastian undressed and climbed into bed, kissing Kurt on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

Sebastian woke early to find Kurt was still sleeping. So he got up, called room-service for breakfast, then sat outside by the pool to read his paper and drink his coffee.

About ten minutes into the business section he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

" How mad are you ?" Kurt whispered.

" I'm not mad" Sebastian kissed his temple.

Kurt sat in the chair beside him " But I ruined our first night here."

Sebastian poured him a glass of juice " You didn't ruin anything baby. You had fun that's all that matters to me. Now here drink this, I bet your thirsty. Do you have a headache ? Because I packed a lot of aspirin."

Kurt shook his head before downing the glass of juice quickly then flashed a huge heart melting smile before getting up, pushing Sebastian's chair back and straddling his lap.

" How did I get so lucky to have you find me" Kurt kissed him.

" Your gorgeous" kiss

" And kind" kiss

" And you take such good care of me" kiss

" Your perfect and I don't deserve you" Kurt kissed him passionately, tracing his delicate tongue over ever inch of Sebastian's mouth, his hands tightening around Sebastian's neck so they were flushed together.

After a minute each broke away from the kiss panting, Sebastian running his fingers through Kurt's hair " Kurt your all those things too, plus a million more. I don't want you to ever think you don't deserve everything life has to offer because you do" they hugged tightly.

" This place is unreal" Kurt said as he rummaged threw the closet looking for something to wear.

Sebastian came up behind him, kissing his neck " I'm glad you like it."

" You know you didn't have to buy me all new stuff."

" Of course I did. You needed proper island attire."

" I think like this" Kurt pulled out a thin gray quarter sleeved button up and some green khaki shorts while Sebastian went with jeans, a tank top and an open button up.

They spent the day in town shopping with Kurt insisting that Sebastian didn't have to buy him everything he picked up and after the third store Kurt stopped touching things all together.

They ate at a tiny place with amazing jerk chicken and an ocean view. Through the entire dinner Sebastian could feel Kurt's eyes on him. At first he did his best to ignore it but there was no denying it now. It had been a week since their injury inducing sex and sure the week had been fine and they had both survived but now they were healed and horny. At this point the sexual tension between them could've probably been cut with a knife it was so thick.

Finally Sebastian couldn't ignore it anymore, he threw some money down then got up so fast he knocked the table to the side before taking Kurt's hand and practically running out of the restaurant.

The cab ride back to the villa felt like an eternity and Kurt was on him right after he pulled the room key out, rubbing his front over Sebastian's back while kissing up his neck to his earlobe which he tugged gently between his teeth.

Sebastian kept fumbling with the key but god willing got it in after the fifth try.

Kurt jumped him before the door was even shut and they immediately began ripping each others clothes off. Well Sebastian literally did rip Kurt's shirt clean off, the button flying everywhere but he didn't care he would just buy him another one.

" Oh god baby I have missed having my hands on you all week" Sebastian moaned before he began to suck on Kurt's neck.

Kurt wailed like he had missed it just as much, clawing at Sebastian's back and getting the tank top up over his head in an instant. Kurt pushed him further into the room and with the little logic Sebastian had left in his head he figured out what he wanted.

They tumbled onto the near by couch, Kurt working Sebastian's pants off while they shared a fiery kiss. Once Kurt finally got them undone Sebastian shimmied out of them and kicked them across the floor. Sebastian took a seat on top of a half dressed Kurt, pinning his hands over his head then sliding forward until the tip of his dick was right at Kurt's perfect pouty lips.

Sebastian moved the head over Kurt's mouth, watching his lips instantly shine up from the precome.

Kurt's opened his mouth wide, his eyes ablaze as Sebastian inched forward until Kurt's lips wrapped fully around him.

Sebastian moaned deep, it was so hot watching Kurt take him all like this and enjoy it. Then to drive Sebastian really crazy Kurt began to hum around his cock, the vibrations shooting right up Sebastian's spin, making him move his hips faster and faster until he was fucking Kurt's mouth.

Sebastian threw his head back a little and yelled " Fuck Kurt you are so good at this and your so fucking sexy I can't-cant..." Sebastian was so pent of from their week of abstinence that he already rock hard and dangerously close to coming.

So he slid out of Kurt's mouth to get him naked, wrestling with the button on his shorts for a minute before finally getting them off and throwing them across the room. There was just one more layer separating him and Kurt and Sebastian couldn't be patient anymore. He ripped Kurt's briefs in half, leaving him gloriously naked below him.

Sebastian paused for a moment because they had no lube. He didn't want to move and break the moment but he also didn't want to hurt Kurt all over again. As if Kurt could read his mind he panted " My pocket go in my pocket."

Sebastian smirked at Kurt when he produced the bottle of lube from his shorts pocket, god he loved his man so much.

Not being able to wait a second longer Sebastian slicked up and pushed right crying out at the feeling, it was like being home.

Sebastian kept Kurt's hands pinned over his head as fucked him. Kurt's back arching off the couch making the angel just right for Sebastian to hit his prostate again and again.

" Shit Seb that feels so good you fucking me like that. Don't stop."

Sebastian, turned on by Kurt's dirty words, moved even faster until he was driving into him with unrelenting force. After just moments he couldn't hold back any longer, coming hard with only Kurt's name on his lips.

Sebastian pulled out, sinking down on wobbly knees to take all of Kurt in his mouth and it wasn't long before Kurt was coming down his throat . Sebastian laid half on top of the couch with Kurt still panting beside him.

" That was- that was..." Kurt stuttered.

" That was fucking hot" Sebastian suppiled.

Kurt sat up on his elbows " Yeah we should really hold off for a week more often."

Sebastian eyed him darkly, Kurt giggled " I'm just joking but you should have seen your face" Kurt continued to laugh.

" I'm glad I amuse you babe" Sebastian stood slowly, pulling Kurt up with him. " I love you" Kurt kissed the tip of his nose. Sebastian's heart skipped a beat, he was sure he would never get tired of hearing Kurt say that.

He grabbed Kurt, dipping him back to kiss him softly " I love you too baby."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait and the fact that this is really just a filler chapter, with smut, no big surprise there LOL. The next chapter gets a little heavy so I wanted to keep the mood light for this one. If anyone remembers in the first and second chapter Sebastian thought Kurt's situation hit a little close to home for him, well in the next chapter you'll find out why. As always happy reading.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 12_  
**

The rest of the week was pure bliss. They laid out on the beach, ate the best foods, drank the best booze and took midnight skinny dips in the pool. On Sunday they got a couples massage at the hotel's spa and Sebastian couldn't remember a time when he had felt more relaxed.

That afternoon they had groceries delivered because Kurt decided he wanted to cook dinner. Sebastian watched from the bar stool as Kurt danced expertly around the kitchen, looking delectable as ever.

Sebastian slid in behind him, wrapping his arms around Kurt's slim waist.  
" You're good at this baby" Sebastian purred in Kurt's ear as his hand found its way inside Kurt's pants, gripping him firmly through his underwear until Kurt's knees gave a little.

" Seb what are you doing. I'm trying to cook" Kurt whined but Sebastian didn't move, he just rubbed harder, the dry friction making Kurt moan.

" I'm suddenly not hungry for food anymore" Sebastian growled as he moved his hand so it was now on Kurt's bare cock, spreading the moisture at the tip over the head, making Kurt shiver.

Sebastian undid Kurt's pants with his free hand and they fell easily to the floor. Then eyed the olive oil on the counter, deciding to improvise by drizzling it over two of his fingers before bending Kurt over the island to push the two digits right in.

Kurt panted, gripping the edge of the counter top tightly, while Sebastian twisted and curved his fingers in and out.  
" Oh Seb yes fuck yes just like that.  
Oh shit that feels amazing."

Sebastian started to jerk Kurt off with his other hand before adding another finger and  
Kurt started rutting back against his fingers, causing them to slip in further and further.

Sebastian abruptly pulled them out but continued rubbing Kurt until he came apart in his hand. Sebastian held him tight to keep him from falling to the ground.

" You made me burn my chicken" Kurt huffed.

The burnt chicken was tossed, the room service ordered and after they ate they got in bed to cuddle.

" I really love it here" Kurt sighed into Sebastian's chest.

" Me too. I mean can you imagine how cold it must be back in New York right now. I bet it's snowing as we speak."

Sebastian traced the curve of Kurt's spin with his fingertips feeling the scarred flesh underneath. It broke his heart a little more every time he felt it but he never let it show, he felt blessed that Kurt trusted and loved him enough to even let him touch such an intimate part of his body so freely.

Kurt snuggled in closer so his head was in the crook of Sebastian's neck, he closed his eyes and was asleep almost instantly. Sebastian continued rubbing his back until he drifted off into his own sleep.

Sebastian woke up a little colder than usual and he quickly realized it was because Kurt was not beside him. He sat up, stretched and was just about to get up to look for him when he noticed a piece of paper on the pillow.

_**My love,**_

_**I have left you to go find a younger richer man, just kidding but I have left you. I wanted to go grocery shopping myself and try that whole dinner thing over again. This time I'm banning you from the kitchen but I promise to be back by noon, not a minute later. **_

_**Love Your Baby.**_

Sebastian smiled at the way Kurt had signed the note. He peered over at the clock to see that it was only ten which meant two hours before Kurt would be back.

So he decided to take a long hot shower, then eat a little something while he read the paper because he hadn't done that all week, in this little vacation bubble it was easy to ignore the outside world. Once Sebastian was done with his paper he was bored and it was still another hour until Kurt would be back. He was quickly realizing just how dull things were without Kurt around.

The door opened right at noon, Sebastian shot up from the couch and ran for it, practically tackling Kurt and making him drop the two bags of groceries he was holding.

Sebastian ravaged Kurt's mouth " Oh-mmph- Seb I wasn't even-mmm- gone that long " Kurt mumbled.

" You were gone long enough" Sebastian panted as he pulled Kurt into the room by his shirt collar until they were up against one of the large wooden beams that sat all around the villa.

" Your insatiable you know that" Kurt chuckled breathlessly as Sebastian sucked on his neck.

" Yeah so I've been told, now turn around baby and hold on" Sebastian whispered hotly right in his ear making him moan.

Once Kurt turned around he started stripping himself before Sebastian could even get his hands on him.

" Now who's the insatiable one" Sebastian teased pulling the lube out of his back pocket before getting out of his own clothes.

He started skimming his fingers up Kurt's inner thigh, making him shudder and grip the beam even tighter. Sebastian lifted Kurt's left leg up until it was back around his waist then bent him over a little, entering him torturously slow and moving with deep shallow thrusts until Kurt was sobbing with pleasure underneath him.

Sebastian needed more so he dropped Kurt's leg to push him flat against the beam, his arm's wrapping tightly around it while Sebastian fucked him into it.  
Sebastian wanted to be ever closer so he covered Kurt's body over with his own, interlacing their fingers together around the wood.

Sebastian moved just his hips and thrust deeper each time to make sure Kurt was taken care of. Kurt began to shake, throwing his head back onto Sebastian's shoulder as he came, calling out Sebastian's name at the top of his lungs.

Sebastian moved his hips even faster before he finally came, biting into Kurt's shoulder to muffle him scream. They both stood there for a minute pushed firmly against the beam breathing heavily. Sebastian hugged Kurt around the waist while kissing his neck and shoulders " Promise not to leave again" he nuzzled Kurt's neck.  
" You're never gonna let me cook are you ?" Kurt giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back, for anybody reading my others stories I'm sorry for my lack of updates but I'm a little more blocked with those then with stories that seems to flow out of me mostly in smut form LOL. I will say this now since we're still not too far into this story. Blaine will not be in this story so if your expecting him to pop up you will be waiting awhile. Now I love Blaine and he is in all the other stories I write but this is strictly Kurt- Sebastian. Also the theme of this story at it's core is romance with a little drama because of the characters past, but really it is a story about them finding their happiness with each other because it is what I feel like they both deserve. I know it may seem a little to perfect and unreal but this is a fictional romance and a sort of escape from the drama that seems to always happen in real relationships. Not to say there won't be a little drama in the future but it won't get to crazy or angsty so if your looking for that then your reading the wrong story. As always Enjoy and Happy Reading.**

**Also there is a trigger warning in this chapter for a mention of suicide, it's small but I still wanted to let you all know.  
**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 13** _

Birthdays were a strange thing, at least that's how Sebastian saw them.  
He could never understanding why simply being born was praised so much. Of course he understood his hypocrisy because of the way he had treated Kurt's birthday but that was different. Kurt's birth and existence were something to be celebrated but his own, not so much. The truth was the only birthday he had ever attempted to celebrate was his 21st and that consisted of him getting shit faced at some stupid club and making out with two girls and a creepy fifty year old man.  
It was awful and a constant reminded of why he never celebrated his birthday.  
He had only brought it up once or twice in passing to Kurt, hoping to just let it breeze by like it was just another day. Christmas was in three days so he was doing his best to keep Kurt focused on that.

Late Thursday night they decided on taking a midnight dip when Kurt started getting handsy, pulling Sebastian onto the bed where they started making out like horny teenagers. Sebastian straddling Kurt's lap and tugging on his bottom lip while he moaned in pleasure. Kurt pulled away while Sebastian just moved his lips down to suck on his neck.

Kurt ran his fingernails over Sebastian's back " Seb sweetie could you go downstairs and get me a glass of mineral water?"

Sebastian popped off his neck, panting " Now?"

Kurt batted his eyelashes " Yes please, I'm so thirsty" he pouted.

Sebastian was powerless to that look so he climbed off Kurt's lap with a loud groin.  
By the time he got to the kitchen his erection was completely gone and he cursed under his breath the whole time he poured the glass of water,  
storming back upstairs with the stupid glass and nearly dropping it when he opened the bedroom door back up.

The room was filled with candles and smelled like jasmine, the bed was covered completely in rose petals and Kurt was laying in the center, smiling brightly, dressed in a pair of silk boxers with a red bow around his neck.

" Surprise" he whispered with a giggle. Sebastian set the water glass down on the table before going over to the bed.

Kurt got up on his knees and handed Sebastian a box " Happy Birthday my love. I hope you like it."

Sebastian sighed " Kurt you really didn't have to-"

Kurt grabbed his face" Would you just open the damn gift."

Sebastian laughed as he lifted the lid on the box, inside was a leather bracelet with a platinum bar over it, that had their intertwined initials inscribed on it.

" Do you like it?" Kurt asked, playing nervously with the sheets.

Sebastian pounced on Kurt, making him laugh uncontrollably " I love it and I love you. It's the best gift anyone's ever given me. Thank you."

" Here let me put it on you" Kurt took it from his hand, tying it on his wrist. It fit perfectly, like it was always meant to be there.

They kissed slowly while Kurt undressed Sebastian blindly until he was down to his briefs.

Sebastian hovered over Kurt playing with the bow around his neck " Are you my second gift baby?" he purred, pulling the bow until it came undone.

" Yes I'm yours, always" Kurt said cupping his cheek affectionately.

They kissed again, this one not slow or soft at all. Sebastian rolled them over so that Kurt was now on top of him. Kurt took full advantage of the new angle, kissing all over Sebastian's bare torso, his soft plush lips feeling like silk and making Sebastian burn from the inside out.  
The combination of the candles, flowers, gift and the boy above him were giving Sebastian a strong feeling of desire in the pit of his stomach.

" Kurt I-I want ..." he stammered, not sure of himself.

Kurt sat up a little, looking Sebastian in the eyes " What love ? What do you want ? I'll give you anything you want, anything you ask for, it's your. he dove back in, sucking one of Sebastian's nipples in his mouth, making him hiss loudly.

Sebastian gritted his teeth " God Kurt I want I-I need you."

" You have me forever" Kurt whispered in his ear and he melted.

" No I need you inside me" Sebastian wailed.

Kurt froze, looking down at him in fear " I um I never and we've never" he babbled.

Sebastian brought his hand up to rub Kurt's cheek " I know baby but I just want to fell you. I need that, I need to feel you."

Kurt nodded slowly even though his eyes were still a bit unsure.

Then he leaned down to kiss Sebastian passionately, taking control of the entire action. When they broke apart Kurt slid back so he was off Sebastian's lap and seated on the bed. He fumbled for the lube on the side table, then poured some out over his shaky hand.

Sebastian sat up, grabbing his wrist " Kurt we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable."

Kurt shook his head, rubbing his hand together slowly " No I want to really, just um lay back down okay."

Sebastian did as he was asked, leaning back against the pillows. Kurt ran his slick, shaky hands up Sebastian's calves over his thighs to his waist, sliding off his briefs then bending his knees up and pushing them far apart. So that Sebastian was now spread out in front of him, shivering a little at the sudden exposed, totally open feeling. When Kurt sat up on his knees to remove his own satin boxers, Sebastian saw him take a few deep calming breaths before he made another move. Trailing his still quivering finger over Sebastian's entrance, circling it around few times before sliding it in slowly. The action made Sebastian hiss as he threw his head deep down into the pillows.

It had been a very long time since he had bottomed, in fact the last time had been over ten years ago when he was in high school and that barley counted, it was just once with his first boyfriend when he was experimenting to see what he liked.  
But he choose not to let Kurt know any of that, not wanting to make him any more nervous than he already was.  
Kurt just moved the one finger in and out for awhile until he became more comfortable and added another.

" Fuck that feels good baby" Sebastian howled, bucking his hips and rolling his head back and forth on the pillow.  
The encouragement seemed to help Kurt relax even more and soon he took his other slicked up hand and began to rub Sebastian over while simultaneously twisting and scissoring his fingers inside of him. Sebastian was going crazy, the felling of Kurt's fingers inside him was so much but still somehow not enough.

" Ku-Kurt please" he begged for nothing in particular but Kurt still seemed to get the hit, probably because he knew the feeling.

Kurt pulled out his fingers but kept his other hand moving up and down Sebastian's cock, moving with the right speed to keep Sebastian rock hard.  
With his now free hand Kurt poured some lube over himself and took one big deep breath before pushing in very slowly.

" Ahh fuck" Sebastian shouted, gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles were white.

Kurt stilled " Seb do you want me to stop ?"

Sebastian shook his head violently " No-no I'm fine really, keep going."

Kurt bit his lip as he inched in painfully slow " Shit Sebastian your so tight this feels amazing." Kurt said as he continued to move forward. Once he was all the way in he halted again, looking terrified.

Sebastian grabbed both his hands to hold them tight " Kurt move please move."

Kurt pulled back just a little then pushed in again, each time he would pull back a little further and push in a little deeper, until he seemed to find a steady rhythm and stick with it.  
The slid of Kurt inside of him felt incredible but Sebastian still needed more "Harder baby harder" he wailed.

Kurt speed up so that soon he was pounding into Sebastian and he definitely didn't seem afraid anymore.  
The speed Kurt was going, even if it was painful, was just what Sebastian needed.  
He needed to feel all of it, to etch it into his brain, to still be able to feel it tomorrow as a reminder that he had given Kurt something he never gave to anyone, that he would never give to anyone again.

Kurt tightened his grip on Sebastian's wrist, placing the leather bracelet over his heart.  
Sebastian looked up into Kurt's eyes and was suddenly hit with an overwhelming feeling.  
This was it, the love of his life. For so many years Sebastian thought he would go without it but now that he knew how it felt he couldn't imagine his life without Kurt. It had been such a short amount of time but he couldn't seem to remember much of his life before him. That time all seemed so pointless now because Kurt wasn't in it.

Kurt was moaning and panting above him, picking up even more speed with each thrust and crying out as he filled Sebastian completely.

" Oh god Sebastian I love you so much" Kurt sobbed as he came hard.

Sebastian shuttered at the felling of Kurt's come inside him, it felt just as right when he came inside Kurt. The feeling so good it caused Sebastian to fall over the edge, coming hard while declaring his love for Kurt the whole time.  
Kurt was still above him when Sebastian noticed the tears in his eyes and quickly wiped each one away with their still intertwined hands.

Kurt pulled out and collapsed beside him, then cuddled up to his side to kiss his neck " Happy Birthday Seb" he said before drifting off to sleep with Sebastian holding him tight. He was never letting him go again.

When Sebastian woke up Kurt wasn't in bed. He sat up and stretched, boy was he sore, but it was a good sore, plus it was official he was thirty.  
He didn't feel any different well except for the whole love of his life thing. He felt blessed to be able to share this time with Kurt and he figured that was something worth celebrating.

He looked at the clock on the side table, it was already eleven.

That's when Kurt came in with a tray and a smile " Morning sleepy head I must've really wore you out last night" he put the tray down to reveal a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, toast, juice and coffee.

" Here grandpa eat up. You need your strength" Kurt giggled.

Sebastian shoved him away " Oh and so the old man jokes begin. I thought for sure I would be spared. Guess I should have known better" he popped a bit of pancake into his mouth and moaned " Shit these are good baby. Maybe I should have let you cook all those times."

Kurt sat down beside him " Well if you weren't always trying to get in my pants you would have know what a good cook I was much sooner."

" I never heard you complaining babe" Sebastian smirked as he sipped his juice.

" Well now I won't have to worry about that because you older gentlemen need Viagra to get it up" Kurt smiled. Sebastian set down his fork " Oh really babe. You care to test that theory?" he made a move forward but Kurt held up his hand to stop him " Oh no you don't mister I worked hard on that breakfast and you are going to eat every bite." Sebastian picked his fork back up " Yes dear" he sing-songed before taking another bit of pancake.

After breakfast they took a shower and half way through Kurt gave Sebastian what he called a birthday blow job. It was hot and steamy and caused Sebastian to orgasm so hard he collapsed onto the shower floor.

Sebastian was really starting to embrace this whole birthday thing, with the hot sex and breakfast in bed. If this was what birthday's were then he could definitely learn to love them. After the shower Sebastian was on the bed, in just his towel, admiring his new bracelet. Kurt was walking around the room, stark naked, rubbing a towel through his hair. Sebastian looked up from his wrist to admire the man he loved so much, nearly salivating as he watched Kurt pace around the room.  
He would never grow tired of seeing Kurt's tiny sculpted frame naked, it was truly a sight to behold, so beautiful and all his.

Kurt stopped suddenly " See something you like?"

Sebastian blinked " Hmm what?"

Kurt came up beside him " You're drooling love" he kissed the corner of Sebastian's mouth " I'm very flattered" he kissed the other corner.  
Then he laid his head in Sebastian's lap and Sebastian started running his fingers through the chestnut locks.

" Aren't you gonna turn your phone on, see if you got any birthday messages" Kurt asked.

" No. I already know I didn't"

" Well what about from Grace or Paul or anyone one else at work"

" Grace knows better then to send me a birthday message and nobody at work even knows when my birthday is."

" Well what about you parents"

Sebastian's figures stilled in Kurt's hair. In all of the talks they had shared the subject of his parents had never come up. Probably because Sebastian had gotten very good at skirting around the topic his whole life.  
" They won't call either."

Kurt reached his hand up to rub Sebastian cheek " Seb what is it ?"

Sebastian just loved that Kurt could tell something was wrong with him, it was endearing.

" Oh nothing it's just me and my parents sort of have a complicated relationship. Well actually it's just me and my dad."

Kurt sat up, looking Sebastian in the eye " What about your mom?"

Sebastian sighed, taking a long pause before answering " Well she's been gone a long time."

Kurt tensed and his eyes began to tear up. Sebastian pulled him into a tight hug " Oh Kurt baby no please don't cry. We don't need to talk about this."

Kurt sniffled " No I-I want to talk about it. I want to know everything about you. Please tell me."

Sebastian held him tighter, he wanted to share this with Kurt, he felt safe and loved enough to give him this. He took another long pause to collect himself before he started.

" It's just my mother was never a very happy person. I mean for as long as I could remember she was depressed, all the time.  
She drank a lot, took a lot of pills and then one day she just decided to end it."  
Sebastian's throat tightened up, it had been a very long time since he had talked about this with anyone but Kurt wasn't just anyone and as painful as it was he had to go on. " I was the one who found her. I was twelve and it was after school one day. I had just gotten an A on some test so I ran into her room to tell her. I thought she was just sleeping, you know because she did that a lot, but when I touched her she was ice cold. I tried to wake her, I remember screaming and begging for her to wake up. Finally one of the maid's found me, pulled me out of the room and called 911. You know she didn't even leave a note to say goodbye or that she loved me" he could feel his tears coming and tried to fight them off the best he could.

" But it was my father who made it all worse. He was so harsh about it. He just kept saying how miserable she always was and how it was better because she was finally out of her misery and in a better place" finally Sebastian couldn't hold his tears in any longer and he let them flow freely.  
" I remember being so angry at him, blaming him for her death. For not being able to make her happy, for not being able to save her.  
I blamed myself a lot too, I always used think there was something I could've done to stop her but I know now there was nothing."  
He sniffled as Kurt wiped his eyes for him " Ever since then I vowed to myself to not rely on him to make me happy, to rely on only myself. It's what's motivated me this whole time. To work so hard and become so much. I didn't want him to have to help me do anything or be anything. I did it all without him and it felt so good to have that. I haven't even spoken to him in three years and that last time was only because he needed money. I gave him enough so that we would never have to speak again. The craziest part is I don't even miss him."

Kurt threw his arms around Sebastian's neck before he began sobbing into the skin and quickly soaking it with his tears.  
Sebastian rubbed his back " But you wanna know the best part of all this ?  
It's you Kurt, you're my motivation now. All I ever want to do for the rest of my life is make you happy, and I will Kurt. I promise you will never be unhappy ever again."

Kurt kissed his neck " Thank you love and thank you for telling me that story. I know how hard it is to talk about parents."

Sebastian took his hand " Do you remember yours ?"

Kurt shook his head "A little but not really. I was only six when it happened. I mostly just remember the night it did. I remember my babysitter waking me up in the middle of the night, then getting taken from my bed by the cops and crying hysterically. Not because they were taking me but because I forgot my favorite teddy bear. I never did get that teddy bear back."

" What happened to them?"

" Car accident, they were t-boned by a semi truck"

" And the state put you right into foster care?"

" Yeah pretty much. They tried to contact some family first but there wasn't much, and the ones they did get a hold of didn't want a kid."

" So you were always with them" Sebastian couldn't even say the name.

" No for the first year I bounced around a lot, to six different homes.  
The Taylors were the last ones, they wanted me the most. I even had some brothers and sisters for the first year but then they were gone and it was just me. Liddy talked about adopting me all the time at first but then things changed. They started fighting a lot and both of them blamed me for it. I remember I would beg them not to send me back and I think they started resenting me for it. Then they started punishing me, it started out with just yelling, then a little light hitting and then the burn but that was the worst thing she ever did to me."

Sebastian flinched at the mention of it, now more than ever the idea of someone hurting Kurt killed him.  
Kurt went on " But even after it she didn't seem to feel bad. She would still smack me around sometimes if I didn't do things right and I had to do everything. It was like I was the parent sometimes. I hated it so much."

Sebastian cradled him to his chest while Kurt traced patterns into his skin " But you wanna know the best part. It's you Seb, you saved me just when I had given up on ever being saved. You know when I was little I used to read about the handsome princes on the big white horses saving the princesses. Well I don't care how cliche it sounds. You are my prince Sebastian Smythe. Sometime in my life I must have done something so right because the universe brought me you. I love you so much and I feel so blessed that you love me back." Sebastian was reeling, Kurt's words were so beautiful and true just like the boy himself.

Sebastian kissed his hair " I feel the same way Kurt every word. This really is the best birthday ever."  
Kurt chuckled and sniffled, rubbing his red nose and eyes like a tiny adorable child. Sebastian fell back onto the bed taking Kurt with him " No more tears okay baby" he kissed Kurt's forehead and eyelids. " I just want to lay here all day with you because I can't think of any other way I would want to spend my thirtieth birthday."  
Kurt snuggled up in his arms, breathing a sigh of contentment onto his smiled to himself, yes this is exactly where he was meant to be, forever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yup I'm back again. This chapter is just a short filler one because the next chapter is a big one. I'll probably update all my others Fics before I do this one again but it will be worth the wait, well at least I think so LOL. As always Happy Reading and please review, I really appreciate it when you guys review my stuff. **

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 14**_

The mourning of Christmas Eve Sebastian was awoken by the sound of the rooms phone ringing. He reached for it blindly while Kurt just rolled over and fell back asleep. It was the front desk saying there was a delivery for him and asking if it was okay to drop it off. Sebastian knew just what it was and couldn't wait to surprise Kurt with it. He slipped out of bed stealth like to avoid waking Kurt then ran to open the front door before it was knocked on. Five men with boxes of all sizes were standing there. Sebastian tipped them each generously enough that they offered to help him out.

He kissed Kurt's sleeping face, first on the cheek, then the nose followed by his forehead, chin and finally his lips. Where he continued to kiss until Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

" Mmm good morning. You know you should really wake me up like this more often" Kurt whispered, pulling Sebastian into bed with their lips still attached.  
Sebastian gave in, letting Kurt control the whole thing It felt even better now, their declarations to each other last night had left Sebastian wanting but he had the surprise downstairs that he just couldn't wait to show Kurt.

" Mmm baby wait stop" he mumbled around Kurt's lips.

Kurt stopped, giving Sebastian a shocked expression because he had never turned down a kiss before.

" I want to show you something downstairs" Sebastian got to his feet taking Kurt with him.  
Kurt clinging to his side as they took off down the stairs.

When they got to the landing Kurt gasped in surprise " Oh my god Seb" he squealed hugging him tightly around the waist.

In the middle of living room stood a huge Christmas tree, next to it a box of decorations and under it dozens of presents.  
Kurt took off down the rest of the stairs, pulling a laughing Sebastian along with him. " I'm glad you like it babe. I figured we could spend the morning decorating it."

Kurt threw his arms around Sebastian " Thank you it's great, I would love to decorate it" he kissed him softly " Can we start now?" he jumped up and down, making Sebastian smile bright.  
Kurt was like an eager wide eyed child, it was as always so adorable.

" Sure baby we can start now."  
Kurt clapped " Good, okay I'm just gonna go throw some clothes on. I'll be right back, don't start without me" he made a run for the stairs and was back in a flash, dressed in lounge pants and a thin sweater.

Kurt laid out all the decoration carefully, stringing the white lights around the tree first then the garland and finally the ornaments. Kurt was up on a chair hanging bulbs around the top when Sebastian walked by and gave him a pinch on his backside.

Kurt jumped almost dropping the bulb he was holding " Sebastian" he scolded to the man on the ground.

" Sorry babe I just couldn't help myself. Your ass looks amazing in those pants."

Kurt flushed " Well thank you" he went back to surveying the tree " It's perfect. I think all we need now is the star" Sebastian handed it over.  
Kurt reaching up on his tiptoes to place it on top of the tree.

They were sipping coffee on the couch, Kurt's legs draped over Sebastian's lap. He looked over at Kurt to see him eying the presents under the tree.  
" You know could open them now if you wanted."

Kurt looked back at him appalled " No I couldn't it's not Christmas."

" Well I promise not to tell Santa if you don't" Sebastian joked, Kurt hit his shoulder " Well how about you just one then."  
Kurt paused for a minute " I guess just one wouldn't hurt."

Sebastian jumped up, running to the tree. He just loved spoiling Kurt, he wasn't lying when he said it was his favorite hobby. He watched anxiously as Kurt looked over each box until he finally grabbed one, opening it delicately to not tear the paper.

It was the Burberry cashmere scarf " Oh Sebastian it's beautiful" Kurt lifted it from the box, holding it to his cheek " And so soft, I love it thank you" Kurt sat up to grab him for a kiss.

That night they went for a swim, the moon was so bright it reflected off the water in the prettiest way. Kurt was in the shallow end, the water just to his waist, his skin glowing in the moonlight like an angel. Sebastian swam up behind him to hold him close " Merry Christmas Baby" he kissed his neck. Kurt turned in his arms to kiss him back " Merry Christmas love."

They slept for a few hours until Sebastian felt himself being jostled by frantic hands.  
" Seb wake up it's Christmas" Kurt got up to his feet to stand over Sebastian, then he started jumping " Wake up...wake up" he shouted.  
Sebastian seized his leg and he went down in an instant, landing on top of Sebastian's chest with a thud and making him groan loudly.  
" Good you're awake now get up" Kurt bounced off him and towards the door.  
" Your lucky I love you so much" Sebastian said as he sat up, rubbing his chest.

Kurt sat crossed legged on the floor beside the tree, bouncing in place like a five year old. Sebastian handed him his coffee then sat down beside him.  
" Finally, now we can open them. Okay open yours first" Kurt reached for the one with shiny red paper, handing it to Sebastian, who eyed it, then Kurt " When did you?"  
" Turns out groceries aren't the only thing I can shop for" Kurt giggled.  
Sebastian ripped it open, tearing the paper to shreds.  
It was a hand crafted fountain pen and it was lovely " Thank you baby I love it" he kissed Kurt's cheek.  
Kurt frowned " I know it's stupid but you're really hard to shop for. You already have everything."  
Sebastian lifted his chin " Hey no don't do that, I love it. I'm going to write with it everyday and I'll think of you every time I do" Kurt smiled.

It took almost two hours for Kurt to open all his gifts, taking so long because he opened each box carefully, making sure not to rip any of the paper. With each gift Kurt would squeal louder and louder, kissing Sebastian every time. The final gift was a Dolce and Gabbana tux which Kurt squeal the loudest about.

" It's for New Years Eve. We're going out in style" Sebastian winked.  
Kurt jumped him, knocking him into the pile of open gifts, attacking his face with kisses " Mmm thank you, thank you, thank you. You spoil me too much Sebastian Smythe. I will have to think of someway to express my gratitude" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows then giggled. They spent the rest of the morning rolling around the floor, with Kurt expressing his gratitude numerous times.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so this was one of my favorite chapters to write and by the end you'll see why.I know I said I would try to update all my others before this one but I just couldn't wait and I did update two which is pretty good right ?**

**Also I just realized I didn't put a trigger warning for the suicide mention in chapter 13 so I will go back and change that because I know that it can be a difficult subject for some people to read about and it's courteous to warn them.**

**As always Happy Reading. P.S Make sure to read the notes at the bottom if you want to know more.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 15**_

It was Saturday night, New Years Eve.  
Sebastian was in the mirror, fumbling nervously with his tie. He had planned everything about this night down to the last detail, wanting this year to end perfectly and the new one to be even better.

He checked himself one last time before stepping out into the bedroom to call the driver to tell him to bring the car around. When he hung up a pair of hands slipped over his eyes " Is that you lover? Because my boyfriend is gonna be here any minute and I would really prefer if you two didn't meet."

Kurt smacked his arm " Haha very funny."

Sebastian turned to face Kurt, his jaw dropping when he saw him. He looked unreal in his tuxedo, it fit smoothly over every line and curve of his body, his hair was styled to perfection and his skin had it's signature glow. With Kurt looking like that their perfect night was already off to a great start.

They climbed in the car around ten, Kurt putting his legs over Sebastian's, so that they were sitting as close as possible.  
" You're not going to blindfold me again are you?" Kurt asked as he played with the hair at the nape of Sebastian's neck. " No. Not unless you want me too" Sebastian joked, making them both smile. The car ride was sort and soon they were pulling up to the dock.

" You have a boat !" Kurt exclaimed as they walked towards the yacht parked in the harbor.

" Well technically it's a yacht and it's not mine. I'm just renting it."

" It's huge" Kurt mused tagging along behind Sebastian.

" Wait until you see the inside" he helped Kurt up the steps, walking him straight to the living room.

Kurt's mouth gaping open as he took in the opulent room.

A man with gray hair and kind eyes greeted them " Hello again Mr. Smythe welcome aboard."  
" Hello Jack thanks for having us. Jack this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt this is Jack Decker, he's the captain." they shook hands.

" Well let's say we get her out of the dock and on the water shall we"  
Jack walked away.

Sebastian lead Kurt over to the couch before looking around the cabin " It's nice isn't it?  
" It's beautiful" Kurt whispered.  
Their perfect night was going just as planned.

Thirty minutes later they were finally stopped in the middle of the ocean. Jake came back into the living room " Well this is where I get off but you two enjoy your evening."  
Kurt jumped up from the sofa " Wait you're leaving but you can't leave you're the captain."  
" Oh don't worry sir. If anything should happen I'll be right next door in my own boat" Jack patted Kurt's shoulder, then he was gone.  
Sebastian took in Kurt's panicked expression " Hey don't worry babe I would never let anything happen to you okay. Now let's go the kitchen because I'm starving."

The whole meal had been prepared by the hotel's chef and left in the fridge. Now all Sebastian had to do was heat it in the oven, so he popped it in then checked his watch.  
In another thirty minutes they would be eating.  
" So how about a tour while we wait" Kurt smiled at that, not saying much as they went room to room, just staring wide eyed the way he seemed to whenever Sebastian took him someplace new. Sebastian just loved seeing the wonder in Kurt's eyes at every new thing he introduced him to. Once they finished the tour Sebastian turned to Kurt " How about some champagne. You know we can't ring in the new year with out a little bubbly" he led Kurt back to the dining room.

" I don't know the last time I drank this it went straight to my head" Kurt chuckled as he watched Sebastian pour out two glasses.

" Yes and it also made you really horny. Why else would I be giving it to you again" Sebastian joked as they clinked glasses both taking long sips.

" Silly man thinking he needs booze to get into my pants" Kurt stage whispered before taking another sip.

Sebastian set his glass down then Kurt's.  
" Well what do I need beautiful?" he ran the back of his hand over Kurt's cheek.

Kurt pressed a finger to his lips, tapping it a few times before he began " Well you need to be handsome."  
Sebastian nodded " Mmm hmm" then started circling Kurt like an animal stalking its prey.

" And um caring"

" Mmm hmm"

" And a really good kisser"

Sebastian paused right in front of Kurt " Mmm and would you happen to know any man like that?"

Kurt shrugged " Nope, nobody comes to mind."

Sebastian pounced, knocking them both to the ground and kissing Kurt to muffle the giggle that was about to escape his lips. Sebastian took total control, holding Kurt's face between his hands to claim his mouth, licking a long strip over his bottom lip before nibbling it between his teeth. Kurt balled his fist into the back of Sebastian's suit jacket to get him closer. When Sebastian felt short of breath he moved to Kurt's chin, licking and biting up the smooth skin.

" Oh Seb" Kurt writhed still trying to get their bodies closer.

Sebastian tugged on his earlobe before blowing gently into it. Kurt moaned again" Oh no Sebastian" that stopped Sebastian in his tracks " The food you forgot about the food."

"Oh shit" he jumped right up leaving Kurt a puddle on the floor.

The food was burnt, their perfect night ruined. Sebastian slammed it down on the counter " Son of a bitch!"

Kurt came in then looking worried " Hey no its okay really. It's just a little food. I'm sure there's something else we can here that we eat " Kurt went to the fridge.

" No it's not alright. I had one thing to do and I fucked it up. Now the whole night's ruined" Sebastian threw the tray of food across the room, all of it clattering loudly to the floor.

Kurt was at his side immediately, holding his hand " Hey look at me."

Sebastian turned slowly, already ashamed of himself for his outburst.  
Kurt stoked his knuckles " The night is far from ruined okay, it's perfect and do you know why ? Because I'm spending it with you."  
Sebastian sighed throwing his arm around Kurt " I'm so sorry I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I just wanted this whole night to be perfect because that's what you deserve" Kurt hugged him tighter.  
They cleaned up the mess, found a salad, soup and creme brûlée in the fridge and ate in the dining room.

Kurt looked down at his new rolex, one of Sebastian's many Christmas gifts " Oh it's almost midnight."  
Sebastian checked his own watch 11:48, he had less than twelve minutes.

" Hey baby could you wait right here. I just need to grab my iPod" Kurt nodded happily before returning to his dessert.

Sebastian took off towards the stairs, grabbing his iPod out of his bag, checking his pocket then running back. He plugged his iPod into the speakers, scrolled right to the song he was looking for and The Way You Look Tonight started playing around the cabin. Sebastian moved over to Kurt, extending a hand out to him

" May I please have the honor of this dance?" Kurt took his hand lightly.

They swayed around the floor, neither of their feet moving much. Kurt rested his head on Sebastian chest, sighing in contentment " This is so nice. I feel like I could do this forever."

Sebastian's pulse speed up because this was it " Then why don't we" he whispered, his words shaky.

Kurt pulled away a little " What do mean?"

Sebastian took a deep breath " I mean" he dropped down to one knee.

Kurt's hand flew up to cover his mouth, tears already welling up in his eyes.

Sebastian took his free hand " I mean I want to do this forever with you Kurt Hummel because these past few months have been the best of my entire life. I never thought I could feel this way about anybody but now that I do I would be a fool to let it go. So I'm asking you to marry me because I don't want to start another year not being your fiancée" he fumbled into his breast pocket to get the ring, opening the box up with trembling fingers.

Kurt started sobbing when he saw it, he started nodding his head frantically, then moved his hands away from his mouth to speak " Yes" he choked out over his sob. Sebastian could swear he felt his heart stop the second he heard Kurt utter that one word that meant so much.

" Yes, yes, yes" Kurt sniffled.

Sebastian jumped to his feet with a shout, picking Kurt up and spinning him around " Really?"

" Of course I'll marry you Sebastian Smythe. I can think of nothing else I want more in this whole world then to be your husband."

Sebastian kissed Kurt passionately, letting his own tears fall as they held each other close, each kissing the other with all the love and devotion they had in their hearts.

Sebastian took the ring from the box, slipping it onto Kurt's delicate finger, then checking his watch. It was 12:01 " Happy New Year's baby" Sebastian kissed the ring.

" Happy New Years love" they kissed again but this time they didn't stop.

Sebastian carried Kurt upstairs to the bedroom where they undressed each other slowly. Each taking care of the other until they were bare, stripped away of everything, leaving only their bodies and souls. Sebastian laid Kurt out face down on the bed. His lips starting at the top of Kurt's spin, then trailing down his velvety skin. He took his time, kissing and caressing Kurt's scar lovingly, wanting to let him know just how truly beautiful he was, even with a mark he was still perfect to Sebastian. His tongue explored every inch of Kurt's skin, lips pressing to the spots he loved most. Then he started biting over the curve of Kurt's backside before spreading him open to give a lick.

" Ooh-ahh god yes" Kurt moaned and threw his head back. Sebastian satisfied with that reaction, dove right back in, swirling his tongue around to gradually open Kurt up.

Kurt buried in face in the pillow to muffle his cries of pleasure.  
Sebastian was already getting hard, hearing Kurt come apart from just his tongue was such a turn on.

He rolled his tongue around a few more times, dragging it over the tight pulsating heat that was radiating from Kurt. Sebastian finally removed his tongue to run it back up Kurt's body. Kurt whimpered at the lose but fell silent when Sebastian popped the cap on the bottle of lube.

He started by rubbing it over Kurt's shoulders then down his back and over his ass before putting two fingers inside Kurt as he cried out, pushing back to meet each twist of Sebastian's wrist.

Soon it was all too much and Sebastian couldn't wait any longer, he pulled the fingers out and pushed right in.

" Ugh... oh Seb yes so full, feels so good" Kurt babbled half into the pillow as Sebastian fucked him into the mattress with deep even thrust until Kurt was gasping for air.

Sebastian's hands, lips and skin all over him, worshiping every inch of him.

Kurt's hand came around to Sebastian's hip, rubbing slow circles into the skin " Come on love deeper, harder I need to feel it, to feel you."

Sebastian complied, fucking Kurt so hard the headboard began hitting the wall with each thrust. Kurt lifted up, pushing back against every snap of Sebastian's hips. Their overheated skin crashing together to make the most sensual noise. Sebastian slowed down to change their position. He sat back on his knees, pulling Kurt up by his hips and guiding him back down on his cock. Kurt didn't miss a beat, huffing and puffing as he bounced up and down quickly in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian gripped his shoulders " Wait baby slow down, turn around so I can see you."  
Kurt spun around on his cock, the sensation making Sebastian's eyes roll back in his head. They were face to face now, all the hurry melted away, it was just the two of them here with no rush.

Sebastian took Kurt's hand, kissing the ring before placing it over his heart. Kurt put his free hand around Sebastian's neck as he pushed down as far as he could so that Sebastian was filling him completely, hitting that spot that turned Kurt into a wailing moaning mess. Kurt arched his back, causing his neck to be on full display and Sebastian sucked hard on the delicate sweaty skin. After a couple dozen deep thrust Kurt doubled over again, sobbing into Sebastian's shoulder, his hot breath ghosting over the skin and leaving chills in it's wake. Then Kurt clenched tightly around Sebastian before raising up and pushing down even harder.

" Agh... Kurt that feels so good" Sebastian erupted, his orgasm flowing through his whole body. He lifted Kurt off him, rubbing him over until he reached his own climax, screaming his love for Sebastian as he came all over himself. Sebastian licked up every drop, savoring the way Kurt tasted. Then he kissed Kurt quickly plunging his tongue right into Kurt's mouth so he could taste himself.

They spent the next hour kissing gently, languidly, each coming down from their heights.  
Kurt was kissing his chest when Sebastian remembered " Wait I almost forgot" he hopped out of bed and over to one of his bags, producing a tall wrapped box that Kurt took with a grin, pulling out a Teddy Bear and bracelet.

" See now we're matching" Sebastian slipped the bracelet over Kurt's wrist. It matched Sebastian's perfectly except Kurt's was brown leather.  
Sebastian held up the teddy bear " I hope this one makes up for the one you had to leave behind."

Kurt sniffled, fresh tears filling his eyes " It's perfect" he hugged the stuffed animal to his petite frame.

Kurt looked so small and innocent in this very moment, like for a second Sebastian was getting a glimpses of that confused scared six year old boy. Sebastian drew Kurt into a tight embrace, wanting to hold that boy in his arms until all the hurt went away. Sebastian wasn't sure if he could ever make all of Kurt's pain go away but he was certainly going to spend the rest of his life trying.

* * *

They spent all New Year's Day in bed. Sebastian was on Kurt before his eyes could even open. Their kisses turning to touches which quickly turned to sex. They would make love, fall asleep wrapped around each other then one would wake the other and they would go again. Sebastian felt so alive, the thrill of the engagement giving him the stamina of a sixteen year old.

" Oh fuck Sebastian fuck yes just like that. Don't stop- don't stop" Kurt begged as Sebastian rammed into him. They were on the floor now, they had been getting ready to hop in the shower when Sebastian jumped Kurt, pinning him to the ground.  
Kurt's legs were now wrapped tightly around Sebastian's neck as he bared all his weight down onto Kurt's writhing willing body.

" Oh...oh my god" Kurt whimpered while Sebastian gripped his hips to steady him so he could pound into him even harder.

" God Kurt I love being inside you. It feels so fucking great" Sebastian howled then reached down to stroke Kurt along with each pound of his hips. Kurt arched his back off the floor at the touch, shifting just right so that Sebastian was grazing over that sweet bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. Sebastian kept him there, fucking him into on the hardwood floor, knowing he would be sore after this but he didn't care.

" Ahh fuck Seb I'm gonna oh-oh" Kurt wailed before he fell apart, his body shaking, calling out only Sebastian's name. The sight and sound of it all going straight to Sebastian's cock but he didn't let up, just kept pounding into Kurt until he found his own release.

He pulled out and rolled onto the floor beside his fiancée, both drenched in sweat and cum and breathing heavily.

" You think we'll still fuck like this when we're married ?" Sebastian panted.

Kurt turned on his side " I certainly hope so" he ran his left hand over Sebastian's chest, admiring the ring with a smile.

" Well I don't hope so, I know so" Sebastian kissed the ring, then Kurt.

" We need to shower. Jack's gonna be here at 4:30 to take us back to the shore" Sebastian moved to sit up, cringing as he went.

" We promised each other no more sex injuries" Kurt groaned as Sebastian pulled him to his feet. " I guess that's impossible for us" Sebastian winked as they walked to the bathroom.

By five both of them were ravenous, realizing that a morning full of sex and no food was a definitely a bad combination. So Sebastian had the driver take them to the best restaurant in town, where they ate lobster, fresh fish, caviar, risotto, and chocolate souffles.

Once back at the villa they had to pack.  
Kurt was folding all of his things neatly into his bag when he sighed " I can't believe we have to leave tomorrow. This has been the best three weeks of my life" he held his hand out to admire his ring. Sebastian put his arms around him " I know baby but we'll come back again I promise" he kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt was gripping the planes seat with white knuckles.  
" You sure you don't want a drink babe" Sebastian held his glass of whiskey out to Kurt but he just shook his head wildly.  
" Well you know my mile high club offer still stands " that made Kurt smile and he seemed to relax a little.  
Sebastian held his hand through the entire flight, occasionally rubbing his knuckles to skim over the ring.

By the time the car pulled up to the penthouse Kurt was fast asleep so Sebastian carried him out. Brian tagged along, helping with the bags.  
When they got in Sebastian set Kurt down on the couch, putting the throw blanket over him.

Brian set the bags down in the foyer " I hear congratulations are in order Sir. Grace told me about your engagement. I'm very happy for you and Mr. Hummel."  
" Thank you Brian. You know Kurt won't be needing a ride to school until Monday so why don't you take the rest of the week off. "  
Brian smiled " Oh thank you Mr. Smythe. You enjoy the rest of your night" they shook hands before Brian was off.

Sebastian moved to the couch looking down at his sleeping fiancée. He would never know what he had done to deserve someone like Kurt. The idea of marriage used to always eluded him but now he couldn't wait for the day when he would get to call Kurt his husband.

Kurt stirred his eyes blinking open " Mmm Seb are we still flying?"

Sebastian stroked his hair away from his face " No baby we're home now safe and sound. Your beat let me take you to bed"

Sebastian lifted him with ease, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down lightly.  
" Mmm bed feels nice" Kurt curled up on the mattress as Sebastian undressed him, starting with his shoes. Sebastian went to tug off his pants but Kurt kicked him away " No-no more sex, too tired" he mumbled into the blankets.

Sebastian laughed because Kurt was just too adorable.  
Sebastian successfully got Kurt down to his briefs then stripped his own clothes away, climbing in behind Kurt and cuddling him close. He had work tomorrow but had never wanted to skip it more in his life. If was official Kurt Hummel was going to be the end of him and he loved it.

Sebastian woke up early to get ready before Kurt got up and begged him to stay. Just as he was about to creep out of the bedroom door Kurt rolled over and sat up. " Trying to sneak out on me ?' He laughed,sitting up and stretching. Sebastian hung his head " Not exactly."

Kurt jumped out of bed and went to kiss Sebastian " It's okay love I'm not going to ask you to stay. I know you have to work and it's important.

" Thanks babe and you'll be happy to know that I moved my things over so you now have a whole side of the closet for yourself."

Kurt eyed him curiously " Why Mr. Smythe are you asking me to move into your room with you' he giggled.  
" Why yes I am Mr. Hummel, do you accept ?"

Kurt pressed his lips " Oh well I don't know it's all so sudden."

Sebastian dipped him back and kissed him all over his face " Please, please, please."

Kurt started laughing hysterically " Okay-okay you've pulled my leg. I'll go get my things right now."

" I'm glad to hear it baby, now all we have to figure out is what we're going to do with your empty room. Maybe a gift wrapping room ?"

Kurt smiled devilishly " Or a pleasure dungeon."

Sebastian nearly choked as Kurt laughed " Now you go off to work and think about that okay" he kissed Sebastian on the cheek then walked off towards the bathroom, dropping his briefs as he went. Sebastian reluctantly left the room, god why the hell did he have to go back to work today.

Work was fine as always but on Wednesday that all changed. Word of the engagement had somehow spread around his office like wildfire. Sebastian figured it was Jannie his receptionist who had spilled the beans.

He had accidentally let the word fiancée slip when he was talking to her on Tuesday, and now people were coming up to him left and right congratulating him.  
Sebastian was mortified, he liked to keep his life and work completely separate,he liked his privacy and now that everyone knew his private business they were acting like his best friends which they certainly were not. Sebastian knew first-hand that in business nobody was your friend.

* * *

**Okay so if anybody wants to know what Kurt's ring looks like in my head I put a link in my bio.**

**Also the song that Sebastian puts on, The Way You Look Tonight is the Tony Bennett version not the Frank Sinatra version, because it's slower.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back sorry for the wait but things were crazy here. Everything is cool now and all I really need to do now is update my other stories.**

**I don't have much to say except enjoy and as always Happy Reading and please if you could do me a solid and go watch my new YouTube video (chelsea6901)**

**and if you comment on it I will love you forever and ever.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 16_  
**

Sunday morning came much too fast. Kurt had to go back to school Monday so Sebastian made plans to make their last day of vacation extra special.  
When Sebastian woke up Kurt's wasn't beside him but he could smell something heavenly coming from the kitchen. He threw on some shorts and his robe to follow the smell out, stopping short when he saw Kurt in the kitchen. He was dancing and singing, dressed in boxers and the dress shirt Sebastian wore to dinner last night. It is Sebastian's all time favorite look on Kurt so he couldn't resist sliding up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly and kissing his neck.

Kurt poured out the batter on the griddle " Good morning love, I'm making chocolate chip pancakes"

" Mmm they smell delicious, but not as good as you" Sebastian kissed Kurt's neck again and again, higher each time until he was nibbling on his earlobe.

" Seb" Kurt tried but failed to sound stern before Sebastian spun him around to catch his lips.

He hadn't planned on doing this but he just couldn't help himself when he was around Kurt, he was always so irresistible.

He gripped Kurt around the thighs lifting him off the ground with ease " Seb no they're gonna burn"

" I'll buy you new ones" Sebastian growled as he placed Kurt on the countertop, putting them at the perfect level for Sebastian to claim his perfect neck, biting on the creamy skin he loved so much.

Kurt huffed " I swear you never let me- oh" Sebastian slid between his legs then, sucking on the tender spot right under Kurt's ear.

" Seb please just let my flip them" Kurt whined but Sebastian didn't listen, just continued to move his lips down Kurt's throat before rubbing and nuzzling his nose into Kurt's neck, making him giggle.

" Ahh Seb stop it that tickles" again Sebastian didn't listen, he just loved the sound of Kurt's laugh too much to stop now.

So he did it again, rubbing his morning stubble over Kurt soft skin, causing him to double over. He threw his legs around Sebastian's waist and his arms around his neck to pull him closer and laugh into his shoulder.  
When Kurt pulled away their noses rubbed together, their lips brushed over each others lightly and then they were kissing, really kissing.  
It was hot and intense but quickly halted by the smell of burning pancakes.

" Oh no" Kurt jumped off the counter to turn off the flame, looking down angrily at the black pancake on the pan.

Sebastian stood behind him cautiously " How mad are you on a scale of one to ten?"

Kurt turned to glare at him " How mad do I look?"

Sebastian looked him over, his finger pressed to his lips like he was thinking " I don't know baby all you look like to me right now is hot."

Kurt picked the dishtowel up and smacked him with it " I'm glad you think this is so funny."

Sebastian grabbed him around the waist again resting his chin on his shoulder " Please don't be mad. I promised to buy you new ones and that's exactly what I'll do, just not today"

" What do you mean ?"

" I mean today is our day. It's the last day before you go back to school and we won't get to spend as much time together during the week. So I'm takin you out baby."

Kurt slipped out of his arms to toss the ruined breakfast away " You don't have to do that. We could just spend the day here" Kurt advanced, pulling the tie on Sebastian robe until it fell open " And do this" he ran his fingers over Sebastian's chest circling his nipples slowly then leaning in his ear to whisper " All day."

Sebastian moaned, marveling at Kurt's ability to make him reconsider his whole carefully planned out day.  
" Oh babe as great as that idea sounds I have big plans for us today."

Kurt smiled " Well how can I say no to that, come on" he pulled Sebastian out of the kitchen.

They showered quickly, well as quickly as they could with neither one of them able to keep their hands to themselves.  
Kurt dressed perfectly as usual, looking great decked out in several of his Christmas gifts. Sebastian loved to see him wearing the things he picked out for him, it gave him a secret thrill.

They cuddled in the elevator, with Kurt up on his toes placing tiny kisses all over Sebastian's neck as they rode down.

Once they were out in front of the building Sebastian halted " Is Brian picking us up ?" Kurt looked around for the car.

" Well actually I sort of have a special ride for our special day" then as if on cue Brian pulled up in a brand new all black Porsche 911 turbo.

Kurt smiled " Wow it's really beautiful. Did you just buy it ?"

Sebastian smirked " Yeah I bought it yesterday and I'm glad to see you like it because it's yours."

Kurt eyes bugged out " Wh-what do you mean it's mine"

" I mean I bought it for you as a back to school gift."

Kurt looked at him in shock " Sebastian you buy people pencil boxes as back to school gifts not Porsche's"

" Do you want a pencil box too baby?" Sebastian laughed.

Kurt smacked him playfully on the shoulder then started shaking his head " No it's too much Sebastian, I can't accept it."

Sebastian frowned " But baby it's a gift, one I picked out personally. Do you really want to turn that down ?"

Kurt huffed " Okay I guess when you put it like that" he paused then sighed " I'll take the car."

Sebastian pulled him into a hug and Kurt backed away with a half smile " You know that was low, guilting me into taking the car like that."

" I'm sorry baby but I really want you to have it. I know you'll just love it."

" But I don't even have a license."

" Well you know babe they have this crazy places called the DMV and they give people licenses to drive everyday."

Kurt smacked him again " Smart ass."

Sebastian moved in to catch Kurt's lips " You love it."

They speed down the highway with Sebastian in the driver seat. He had asked Kurt a dozen times if he wanted to get behind the wheel but Kurt refused each time, saying he didn't want his first driving lesson to be on the highway. An hour later they were at a little park upstate.

" You are aware that you live near a giant park right" Kurt laughed as Sebastian took his hand and helped him out of the car.

" Oh who's the smart ass now. I am aware, I just wanted somewhere a bite more private" Sebastian went to the trunk to get the picnic basket.

Three hours later after feeding each other, hugging, kissing and fooling around on their picnic blanket they were ready to go.

* * *

" I don't think I should be doing this. Let's just switch" Kurt was in the drivers seat of the Porsche, gripping the steering wheel tightly.  
Sebastian had spotted an empty lot on the way back and had insisted they pull over so Kurt could practice driving.

" What if I crash"

" Kurt we're in a vacant lot. There's nothing to crash into."

" Well what if I burn out the clutch."

" Then I'll just have to buy you another new car."

Kurt glared at him, Sebastian squeezed his knee " You'll do fine baby. I have faith in you" he leaned over the center council to kiss Kurt on the cheek.  
" Okay now just press your foot to the clutch and start the car" Kurt reluctantly started the engine up.  
" Good now ease off the clutch and press on the gas lightly while shifting into first gear."

Kurt made the move but he let off the clutch too quickly and the car stalled.

Kurt sighed gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, Sebastian patted his shoulder " It okay baby it's just gonna take some getting used to. Here let me help" he took Kurt's hand, put it on the gear shift then placed his own over it.

Half an hour later Kurt was finally starting to get the hang of it, he hadn't stalled in a while and had actually gotten all the way up to sixth gear.  
Kurt stopped the car with a smile " Can you believe it. I did it, I actually did it."

" You did good babe just a few more times and you'll be a pro."

Kurt unclicked his seat belt and leaned across the seat to kiss Sebastian properly " Thank you for this. I'm sorry if I didn't seem excited before but I was just worried. I really do love it."

" It's okay baby I know you didn't mean anything by it. It's cute that you were worried but like I said I knew you could do it" that made Kurt preen.

Then without warning Kurt climbed gracefully into Sebastian's lap.  
Sebastian was more then impressed giving the small confines of the car. Kurt laced his fingers through Sebastian's hair and began to suck on his neck, pulling away just an inch to breath hotly against his skin " You're so good to me love, too good to me. I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough."

Sebastian gripped the sides of the car seat " I- I don't know baby, you're doing a pretty good job at it right now."

Kurt popped off Sebastian's neck with a smirk, his plush lips now slick and shiny.

" Well I can do even better" he purred in Sebastian's ear, pawing at his own pants before working on Sebastian's, getting each pair down until they were around their knees.

Being in the small car made everything closer, hotter and there was barely any room to move. All Sebastian could do was hold Kurt around the waist while he rubbed their now leaking erections together.

" Kurt we don't have anything"

" I don't care, I want you so much" Kurt ground his hips down into Sebastian's lap, making him shudder.

Sebastian wasn't thinking clearly anymore. Whenever he was with Kurt like this all his logic seem to fall right out of his head. So he did the only thing he could think of and spit into his palm then used it to slick himself up as best he could.

He whispered into Kurt's ear " Turn around baby so you don't hit your head."

Kurt turned so his back was to Sebastian, then leaned forward onto the dashboard as far as he could.  
Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips to guide him onto his cock.

Kurt hissed loudly in pain, making Sebastian stop " Are you sure about this baby? I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt shook his head " No-no it's fine really. Ju- just burns a little."

Sebastian hesitated for a bit before moving again, pushing forward until Kurt was all the way down around him. It burned for him too so he could only imagine how it felt for Kurt. He lifted Kurt up a little, spit on his hand to slick up again, then guided Kurt back down, making sure to stay slow and gently to let Kurt's body get used to the burn.

Kurt didn't seem to like the slow pace and began to thrust back, clearly trying to speed things up. Sebastian moved with him at the same pace while gliding his hands over Kurt's bare inner thighs, then up to his erection where he thumbed over the slit, sliding the precome all over the head.

Kurt wailed, the sound bouncing around the small car and making Sebastian feel great satisfaction as he continued rubbing Kurt while filling him up completely. The air in the car quickly becoming thick with the mix of sex and heavy breathing. Sebastian fisted blindly at Kurt until he was shaking and tightening up around him, the sensation making Sebastian come until there were stars behind his eyes. Kurt followed shortly after, doubling over in Sebastian's lap as he shot his arousal all over his hand and the dashboard of the car. " Oh shit" he huffed, falling back onto Sebastian's chest. Sebastian held him tight and kissed behind his ear " It's okay babe we'll have it cleaned." They stayed there for a little while longer, both coming down from their highs.

Sebastian drove home with Kurt lying on his side in the passenger seat " Remind me to pack a bottle of lube with me every time we go out."  
"That's not very spontaneous babe."  
" I don't care about spontaneity. I'm in pain."

By the time they got back Kurt was fast asleep so Sebastian cared him out of the car. When he came in he was surprised to see Grace sitting at the dining room table but he didn't give it too much thought.  
He placed Kurt in bed then joined her at the table.

" I'm surprised to see you here. Is everything alright?"

Grace sighed " I'm guessing you haven't seen the paper today."

"No I never got around to it. Why ?"

She pushed the paper over to him and there it was splashed across page six of The New York Post.

_**Sebastian Smythe one of New York's richest and most eligible bachelors to wed male teenage lover.**_

He felt like he was going to be sick. The press had managed to take his engagement, the most precious thing in his life and turn it into something dirty. A male teenage lover, it sounded so scandalous. His perfect beautiful fiancé reduced to a cheap, tawdry headline.  
Sebastian furiously ripped the paper to shreds in his hand.

Grace put her hand on his shoulder " I'm so sorry boss but this will all blow over soon enough."

Sebastian buried his head in his hands " Yeah but you know the drill. Now they're going to start waiting out there for a picture of him. He doesn't deserve that."

" We'll figure something out boss. Maybe we should just beat them to the punch. We could send out an engagement announcement, show them that you have nothing to hide."

She had a point, he didn't have anything to hide from anyone, he was proud to call Kurt his fiancé no matter how it may have looked to the outside world.  
He was upset that he would have to put Kurt out in the spotlight but the sooner they addressed it the sooner they could move past it.

Grace grabbed her phone off the table " I can set up a photo shoot for tomorrow if you'd like."

" I'll have to run this all past Kurt but if he's on board tomorrow should be fine" he was already backing out of the room as he spoke, the idea of dealing with all this tomorrow was exhausting him " Good night Grace."

He stripped and climbed into bed behind Kurt, holding him a bit tighter than usual but as always Kurt just seemed to melt into him.  
Tomorrow was going to be hectic. What if Kurt decided this relationship wasn't worth all the drama and he left. Sebastian knew he wouldn't be able to survive that again. He wrapped himself as tightly as he could around Kurt until he was almost crushing him. He felt like he wanted to bury himself inside of him just to avoid all this drama, to avoid ever losing him again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay I know this is a Kurtbastian story but I just need to fangirl out a little and talk about Klaine and how perfect the box scene was. I think even if you don't ship them you can still appreciate how adorable they are as a couple. Now back to this story, I don't have much to say except Happy Reading and thanks for the love you all show this story.  
**

**I would also like to give a special shout out to teamdelena1 because she is so awesome and takes time out to review all my chapters with love. I really appreciate that much more then you know and it's people like that who keep me motivated to write. So thanks again.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 17_  
**

When Sebastian woke up Kurt wasn't in bed anymore, but he could hear the shower running. The sudden need to be near Kurt enveloped him. The fear of losing him was coursing through Sebastian's veins and had plagued all his dreams last night.

Sebastian jumped to his feet and nearly ran to the bathroom, the need now so strong it felt like it was suffocating him. Thankfully he was already naked so he didn't have to waist one more second being apart from his love. He stepped right into the shower behind Kurt, throwing his arms around him in an instant.

Kurt gasped in surprise " Oh my god love you scared me."

Sebastian didn't speak, just nuzzled into the wet skin of Kurt's back, taking in the fresh smell of his body wash.

" Seb is everything alright?" Kurt tried to turn but Sebastian just held him tighter.

" Sebastian what's wrong? You're scaring me" Kurt placed his hands over Sebastian's where they were wrapped around his middle.

Sebastian traced the ring on Kurt's finger slowly, wanting to relish in the feeling of it over his soft skin. After another minute Kurt turned off the water so that they were just standing in the large quiet shower.

Kurt sighed heavily, running his fingertips over Sebastian's forearm " Please tell me what's wrong love. Whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it."

Sebastian heart burst, Kurt's words gave him a little faith that they could do this together.

" We made page six yesterday" he whispered softly.

Kurt finally turned to face him " Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Sebastian led Kurt out of the shower and back to the bedroom where both got dressed without a word to each other. Grace was already in the kitchen when they came out.

She held up the coffee pot with a smile " Good morning Kurt darling would you like some coffee?"

Kurt smiled back at her with confusion in his eyes " Um no thank you Grace but could you please tell me what's going on here?"

She shot a look to Sebastian who was frowning.

" I'll be right back" she patted Kurt's shoulder as she left, returning in a flash with a new copy of the paper in her hand. She silently handed it to Kurt with an apologetic look.

His eyes scanned the words quickly, then shot up to Sebastian "Oh"  
was all he said.

Sebastian crossed the room in one long stride, taking Kurt in his arms and holding him tightly " I'm so sorry Kurt so-so sorry" Sebastian sobbed into his shoulder.

Kurt rubbed circles into his back " Hey no don't do that. This isn't your fault love."

Sebastian pulled back sniffling " Yes it is. I'm the one who opened up my big mouth at work. Somebody must have tipped off the press."

" You were just bragging about me. I like that" Kurt cupped Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian sniffled again" You-your not mad?"

" Well I really don't enjoy being called your lover because it sounds gross but other then that..."

Sebastian kissed him tenderly " God I love you, you're so perfect but this is just the half of it baby. The press is going to bombard you unless we cut them off at the pass."

Kurt gave him another confused stare.

" We need to formally announce our engagement to the press. Is that alright with you?"

Kurt swiped his confused look for one of hesitation " Um sure I guess, if it will help."

" Kurt we don't have to do it. We can figure something else out."

" No we should do it. I want to do it."

Grace interjected before Sebastian could " Great I'll call the photographer right now."

" Wait a photographer why do we need a photographer?" Kurt asked in a panicked tone.

" Well baby we need to get your picture out before the paparazzi starts hounding you."

" Oh um alright but what about school ?  
I'm already going to be late as it is."

" I'm sorry babe you're gonna have to miss today."

" But Seb it's my first day back from vacation."

" I know I'm sorry I promise to make it up to you."

Kurt paused, looking like he was mauling all this over.  
Sebastian felt more guilty and nervous then he was letting on. He hated throwing all this at Kurt so fast,  
hated that in the back of his mind he was thinking he would bail but instead Kurt just took his hand with a smile " So what do I have to do ?"

Grace called the photographer from The New York Times, he would be over in a few hours and the paper agreed to run the announcement in the Sunday wedding section so the entire city would see it.

They were in the bedroom now and Kurt was nervously flipping through the closet, going past the same outfit over and over.

Sebastian came up beside him " You know if you don't like any of them I can have Myra bring over some new ones."

Kurt didn't answer or look over at him, he just kept absentmindedly flipping through the hangers.

"Kurt" Sebastian grabbed his shoulder.

" Oh huh... What? Did you say something?" Kurt asked frazzled.

" Baby are you sure you're okay because we can cancel all this if you want. You just say the word."

Kurt shook his head " No I'm fine really. I just have nothing to wear. I mean all of New York City is going to see this picture. I want to look alright."

Sebastian pulled him in for a hug " You'll look amazing like you always do. I'm just gonna call Myra." he kissed Kurt's temple before leaving the room

Two hours later Kurt was sitting at the dining room table, being worked over by two women. One on his hair the other putting on make up so he wouldn't be shiny on camera. He had a terrified look on his beautiful face as he watched the photographer set up. Sebastian felt like a huge piece of shit for even having to subject him to all this, he would spend the rest of his life making this up to Kurt.

Once they were both ready they got in front of the camera. Kurt still looked very uneasy and was clinging to Sebastian's arm in a death grip.

Sebastian patted his hand " It's okay baby you're gonna do great. You look really beautiful" that made Kurt smile for the first time since this morning.

The photographer took tons of pictures of every move they made, calling out pose after pose. All with Kurt not taking his eyes off Sebastian once.

Sebastian tried his best to put Kurt at easy, whispering praise into his ear each time the camera stopped clicking and by the end both were much more relaxed.

Finally the photographer set his camera down " Okay I think we got it. I must say you two make a very lovely couple Mr. Smythe. I'm sure all of New York will be more then impressed with your choice of life partner"  
he winked at Kurt, making him blush a violent red.

Sebastian gripped Kurt around the waist, pulling him tightly to his side " Yes I'm a very lucky man" he kissed Kurt's cheek before glaring at the man.

" Well I should be going but the paper will be in touch Mr. Smythe" he smiled at both of them before leaving.

Once the door shut Kurt patted Sebastian arm " He's gone you can let go of me now" he laughed but Sebastian was still glaring at the door where the man had just exited.

He finally dropped his arm from Kurt's middle, seething with anger " God can you believe the nerve of that guy, flirting with you right in front of me and after taking OUR engagement pictures. What a tool."

Kurt ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair " He was not flirting with me, he was just complimenting me and you."

" Trust me I know what flirting looks like and that was flirting but I guess I can't blame him, he has excellent taste" Sebastian kissed Kurt soft and slow, wanting to wash away the stress of this whole day.

Once everything was back to normal Sebastian had work to do so he went to his office. Grace left to pick up all of Kurt's school assignments for the rest of the week because Sebastian didn't want him going out until after the announcement went public. He knew it was a bit irrational but he just wanted Kurt to be safe.  
But now keeping Kurt locked away like some sort of princess in an ivory tower was just another thing on the growing list of things Sebastian would have to make up for.

After Sebastian finished his work he and Kurt ate Chinese food on the sofa because with all the chaos Grace had called Poppy off for the day. When the food was done they watched a little TV while Sebastian gave Kurt a foot rub.

Once the TV was off and they were in bed Sebastian continued rubbing. He made love to Kurt all night, worshiping every inch of him with his fingertips and mouth and taking Kurt over the edge again and again until he was just a puddle.  
When it was all over Kurt was so blissed out that he couldn't even speak anymore. So Sebastian just spooned him, rubbing his back until he fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sorry this took a little longer then usual. I don't have much to say except enjoy and as always happy reading and remember reviews are always greatly appreciated.** _

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 18**  
_

Sebastian had to be at the office the rest of the week but he made sure Kurt was well taken care of at home. He had Poppy buy all his favorite foods, Myra buy a week's worth of new outfits, and he even hired an assistant to help Kurt with anything else he needed.

Friday night Sebastian got home early so they had dinner together. Roasted chicken with cream sauce and whipped potatoes, one of Kurt's favorites.  
After dinner they were just laying in bed, Kurt's head in Sebastian's lap while he massaged his scalp.

When Kurt made a move to get up, Sebastian followed " What is it baby? What do you need? Whatever it is I can get it for you."

Kurt shook his head " I just have to use the bathroom."

While Kurt was gone Sebastian went to the kitchen to get some ice cream. Rocky Road because it was Kurt's favorite flavor. Sebastian hated it, he was never very fond of almonds.

When Kurt returned from the bathroom he stared down at the ice cream carton in confusion before climbing back into bed. When Sebastian immediately tried feeding him a spoonful Kurt batted it away. " You can stop it now" he snapped.

Sebastian looked at him bewildered " Stop what?"

" Stop feeling guilty, stop treating me like a weakling and most of all stop trying to buy your way out of this, just stop it Sebastian." Kurt yelled like he had been storing the rant up all week.

Sebastian hung his head " Kurt you don't understand."

Kurt scooted forward, taking Sebastian's hand to his heart " Then explain it to me."

Sebastian sighed deep " I-I can't lose you ever again. I won't make it this time. I barely made it the last time and now so much has changed between us. You're my fiance, my soul mate, the love of my life and I just can't- can't " he sobbed into his free hand.

Kurt pried it from his face quickly " Well you must not know me very well if you think you have to buy me things and have people wait on me hand and foot to make me stay."

Sebastian pressed their foreheads together " I know I'm sorry about all that but after everything that happened on Monday I just panicked. I wanted to make things as easy as they could be for you. I thought that if anything got too hard you would get fed up and leave. I'm such an idiot."

Kurt kissed the tip of his nose " Hey that's my fiance you're talking about. You are not any idiot, you're just a fool in love and so am I. I'm sorry I yelled, I know you only had the best of intentions. It's just been a really long week."

Sebastian moved the carton to the side table so he could lay them both down on the bed " I know baby but it will all be over soon" he kissed Kurt once more before they fell asleep in each others arms.

Sebastian was at the dining room table the next morning when his cell went off "Hello."

A woman's voice came over the line " Hello Mr. Smythe. I'm Marny Smith the editor of the wedding section of the Times. I was hoping to get a few words from you to go along with your engagement announcement."

Sebastian didn't know they needed all that, but he was happy to oblige.  
" Yes of course."

" Great thank you Mr. Smythe. Now first off how did you and your fiance meet?"

Crap, he had to think fast and stretch the truth just a little. " We met while I was making a business deal with his family, it was love at first sight."

" Oh how sweet and how did you propose?"

Sebastian smiled to himself. He was more then happy to tell that story.  
" We were vacationing in the Caribbean over the Christmas holiday. On New Years Eve I rented a yacht and proposed to him right before midnight, so we could ring in the new year engaged."

She sighed dreamily over the phone " Oh Mr. Smythe that is very impressive. I'm sure all our readers will just love to hear that story and congratulations on your engagement."

"Thank you very much Miss. Smith"  
they hung up.

Sebastian was just getting back to his coffee when he felt a pair of arms slip around his shoulders.

" How long have you been there?" he asked without looking back.

" Long enough to hear you say you loved me at first sight" Kurt kiss his ear.

" Like you didn't already know that" Sebastian tugged his arm so Kurt fell across his lap.

Kurt giggled " Yeah but it's different when I hear you say it. It make's it more real I guess."

Sebastian kissed his forehead " From the very first time I set eyes on you I loved you Kurt Hummel and I will continue to love you forever."

The Sunday paper came right at six am. It felt extra heavy in Sebastian's hand as he cared it back to the bedroom, wanting Kurt and him to see it together. He woke Kurt gently with light kisses all over his face.

When his eyes finally opened Sebastian whispered " Morning beautiful, the paper's here. I was hoping we could read it together."

Kurt nodded, shifting until he was sitting in Sebastian's lap.

The picture was great, the two of them gazing lovingly at each other with their hands intertwined and Kurt's ring in full view. The blurb next to it was short, sweet and lovely.  
It was perfect just like Sebastian had prayed it would be. It took away all the scandal and left only the love.

They celebrated by spending the day in bed together, a heavyweight lifted off both their shoulders.

Kurt finally returned to school that Monday, with all his classmates hounding him about the engagement. Sebastian found it hilarious each time Kurt would come home and bitch about the jealous, judgmental girls in his classes. Who begged to see the ring or hear about the wedding planes.

That Friday Sebastian was going through his mail when he got a surprise in the form of an invitation.

It was from the New York Historical Society Social. Sebastian was on the board that aided in preserving landmark buildings.  
He attended every year, always finding it very tedious. It reminded him of his childhood, having to dress up in a monkey suit while a bunch of stuffed shirts talked money and charity but really didn't give a damn about the common man.

He accepted the invite anyways, hoping this time would be much more enjoyable with Kurt at his side. Plus he needed to start taking Kurt out and getting him used to the world he would be living in after he became Sebastian's husband.

Kurt was checking himself in the mirror yet again while Sebastian looked through the closet for a tie.  
Glancing over at Kurt every few minutes to see that he was still fussing with his hair.

Sebastian came up and batted his hand away " Would you stop that. You look great like you always do. Now which tie do you like better?" he held up both and Kurt pointed to the red one with a smile.

" But aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself my love. I mean you don't even have pants on" they both looked down at Sebastian's legs, covered in just a pair of argyle socks.

He was only half dressed, with briefs and a tank top on, his dress shirt still unbuttoned and the red tie now just hanging undone around his neck.

" You're a mess" Kurt huffed, pulling the pants that went with Sebastian's suit out of the closet.

Sebastian slipped them on as Kurt started doing up the buttons of his shirt.

" This is all wrong babe. Aren't you supposed to be taking my close off" Sebastian pouted as he did up his belt.

Kurt rolled his eyes, knotted the tie and kissed Sebastian's Adam's apple.

" Come on Mr. Smythe, before we're late" Kurt pulled him out of the room by the tie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. Happy Glee Day. Sorry this story had been on hold for a bit but my other Kurtbastian story was flowing out of me and I had to get it all out. **

**Thanks to all of you who keep on showing this story love. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

**P.S If I titled these chapters this one would be called Hey Jealousy.  
**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 19**_

The room was filled with New York's most elite. Kurt clung to Sebastian's arm a little tighter as they made their way to their table.

Sebastian recognized most of the crowd but that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

After they sat Sebastian leaned over to Kurt " I'm going to go get us some drinks. Will you be alright here by yourself?"

Kurt nodded, his eyes still scanning the room of New York's finest.

" Two vodka tonics please" Sebastian motioned to the bartender. He stood waiting until a voice from behind him spoke up

" Hey Smythe isn't it illegal to give alcohol to minors."

Sebastian's blood boiled because he would know that voice anywhere, he turned slowly to face it.

" Hello Edward" Sebastian tried his best to keep the disdain out of his voice but it seemed to be proving impossible.

Edward Tiller was an old, now ex friend of Sebastian's father. They had worked together for many years until Edward unexpectedly sold the entire company and screwed over all his employees. It was the reason Sebastian's father had come to him for money a few years ago. Edward was a well know shark of the finance world and Sebastian had always hated him.

" So I guess congratulations are in order Smythe with you taking on a child bride and all."

Sebastian wasn't a kid anymore and he certainly wasn't going to be talked down to by this prick

" Well Edward I know I'll have more successes in one marriage then you've had in what is now, 8 or 9"

" At least I never married jail bait Smythe. I mean aren't you a little old to be shopping in the kiddy section."

Sebastian didn't want to do this, didn't need to justify his relationship with Kurt but he just couldn't help himself.  
" You know what Tiller I don't need to hear it from you. All I know is that I have a hot piece of young ass in my bed every night and all you have is your wrinkly old hand. My fiance and I are very happy and very much in love. So you can just go to hell."

He grabbed his drinks off the bar and made his way back to the table. He sat and immediately put his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer and kissing his cheek before giving Edward a little wave.

They ate their filet Mignon with truffle butter, while listening to members of each part of the society talk about how they were preserving parts of New York.

The pretty blond woman at the podium was just finishing her speech " And a final thanks to the generous yearly contribution from one of our most active supporters Sebastian Smythe. Thanks to Mr. Smythe's donation we can keep some of New York's oldest and most beloved buildings at there landmark statues."

The whole room applauded as Kurt beamed with pride and clapped the loudest.

Half way through their dessert Sebastian squeezed Kurt's knee "I'm bored let's get out of here."  
Kurt looked down longingly at his dark chocolate truffle mousse, he was always so adorable, especially when it came to good food.  
Sebastian patted his hand " Okay we can stay a little longer."

Kurt smiled before feeding Sebastian a bite of his mousse.

Sebastian was just wiping off a bit of chocolate from Kurt's bottom lip when their moment was rudely interrupted by a voice from across the table " Hi Sebastian."

Sebastian tore his eyes away from Kurt to look at the face behind the voice, his heart dropping at the sight. Shit, like this night could get any worst. Sebastian needed to start talking and fast.

" Um h-hi Eric. It's good to see you."

He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder "This is Kurt Hummel my fiance."

Sebastian felt the need to introduce Kurt right away because Eric Paulson was a former and very brief flame that burned out as quickly as it was lite.  
" Yes I saw you in The New York Times on Sunday" Eric breezed past the topic, not even acknowledging Kurt's presents and keeping his eyes glued to Sebastian.

" I just came over to say how grateful we are for your donation." Sebastian could practically feel Kurt seething at his side but he didn't dare look at him.

" It's no problem really, you know I'm always happy to help."  
Eric smiled shyly " Oh you don't have to tell me. I remember just how generous you always were with everything you have" he fluttered his eyelashes playfully.

Kurt threw his arm over Sebastian's chest, snuggling up close before putting his lips to Sebastian's ear.

" Hey love I'm all done with my dessert now. Let's go home" his voice came out much higher than a whisper and could definitely be heard from across the table.

Sebastian gave him a coy look " Of course baby, home sounds really good right about now. I'm so sorry Eric but we really must be going. But it was nice seeing you again."

Eric glared bitterly at the pair as they stood. Kurt keeping his arm firmly around Sebastian's waist as they left.

The minute they were out of the building Kurt dropped his arm before crossing both over his chest.

He started tapping his foot loudly to the sidewalk, while they waited for the car to pull up. Sebastian knew Kurt was pissed off but he wasn't gonna touch that subject with a ten foot pole.

After a few minutes of deafening silence Kurt finally turned to face Sebastian.

" So he was really cute" he sassed.

Sebastian stepped closer to grab Kurt around the waist.  
" Not as cute as you" he whispered as he pressed their foreheads together.  
" Is he as good in bed as I am?" Kurt asked bitterly ,his voice dripping with disgust.

Sebastian hung his head and sighed " Kurt please let's not start this. It was a long time ago and I'm with you now, forever."

Kurt pulled away with a pout " He was flirting with you right in front of me."

Sebastian went to grab him again " I know baby but that doesn't matter. He could have ripped off all his clothes and sat down on top of me and it still wouldn't have mattered because I only have eyes for you."

Kurt smiled then unexpectedly threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him intensely.

They kissed passionately for a long time before Sebastian remembered they were still outside waiting for the car. He pushed away with Kurt following his lips, clearly he didn't care that they were in public.  
Brian pulled up to the curb then, which Sebastian was never more grateful for.

That kiss made him feel like he could've taken Kurt right on the curb in front of some of new York's richest and classiest people.

They stayed wrapped around each other the entire ride home.  
Kurt nipping at Sebastian's ear and down his jaw line which was driving him absolutely crazy.

The second the elevator doors closed Kurt started pawing at Sebastian's suit jacket until it slid down his arms and dropped to the floor. Kurt sprung into Sebastian's arms and he caught him on instinct, holding him firmly around his thighs and digging his nails into Kurt's suit pants.

Sebastian's back pressed firmly against the elevator wall as Kurt sucked on his neck until he suddenly bit down roughly into the flesh just below Sebastian's ear causing him to tighten his grip on Kurt's tiny body.

" God babe what's gotten into you ?"

Kurt popped off the skin, panting " Nothing I just want you so much. You look so hot in your suit and you're so generous with your money. It really turned me on."  
Sebastian knew it wasn't just that, this was possessiveness and jealousy rearing it ugly head.

Kurt bite back into the flesh on his neck a little higher this time, making Sebastian care less what his motivation was.

Sebastian cried out just as the elevator door dinged opened. When he tried to set Kurt to the floor he stayed firmly attached, completely oblivious to the now open elevator doors.

Sebastian began moving, even though his legs were beginning to feel like jello. Deciding then that he wasn't going to be the one to break this. Aggressive, jealous, possessive Kurt was fucking hot.

Sebastian burst through the front door, throwing his keys down somewhere behind him.  
Kurt was still sucking mercilessly on his neck, the sensation shooting down his spine and right to his groin. Kurt's lips traveled north up to his ear where he bit down hard onto the shell then soothing traced his tongue over it before blowing his cool breath onto it, making Sebastian's knees buckle briefly.

Kurt grabbed him tightly around the collar and kissed him hard.

" Fuck me love. Right here, right now" he growled primarily in Sebastian's ear while ripping his shirt open at the neck.

Sebastian moaned loudly, a sound that he usually expected from Kurt. But it felt good to be on the other end for once, to let Kurt take charge, it was a nice change of pace. Kurt hopped to his feet to ruthlessly strip Sebastian of his clothes and he was naked in seconds.

Kurt pulled away to remove his own clothes in a hurry then dropped to his knees and immediately began licking Sebastian's balls before moving his tongue back until he was at his puckered entrance. He thrust it in hard, working it over in long heavy strokes.

" Ugh... holy shit Kurt" Sebastian rolled his pelvis down to work the warm wet tongue further inside.

It felt so amazing, he couldn't believe it was the first time they were doing this. Kurt stayed on his knees working Sebastian over with his tongue until his knees gave out and they were both on the floor.

Kurt didn't miss a beat, he instantly attacked, throwing his body onto Sebastian's and pinning his hands over his head. He began to grind his hips down and their erections rubbed together roughly until each was leaking and painfully hard.

Suddenly Kurt jumped up, leaving the room without a word and leaving Sebastian writhing on the cold tile floor. After what felt like an eternity Kurt returned with the lube, the look in his eyes darker than Sebastian had ever seen.

It sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine and straight to his dick that was already so hard it was beginning to hurt.

Kurt poured some lube over his palm while eying Sebastian like he was a piece of meat. Kurt took him in his hand so roughly it made Sebastian hiss as he started rubbing Sebastian over strongly until he was just on the edge of falling apart.

That's when Kurt pounced again, straddling over Sebastian's lap and putting all of Sebastian inside him in one swift go. He arched his hips and braced his hands behind his back so he could drive Sebastian into him over and over.

Kurt started shouting " God I love you Seb, so much. You always feel so fucking good inside me, only me because you're mine, all mine."

There it was, Kurt's possessiveness and it was fucking hot to hear him say that. So hot Sebastian couldn't help but start shouting back while thrusting his hips forward " Yes baby I'm your, all yours forever and ever. I love you so much Kurt."

Kurt speed up, rolling his hips down into Sebastian so hard that he exploded with Kurt following shortly after.

After a beat Kurt slid off, falling onto his back and panting raggedly. They laid there on the cool tile floor, their legs and arms wrapped around each other.

Kurt began to drift of so Sebastian stood and scooped him up, cradling him to his chest as he walked to the bedroom.

Sebastian was still so hot and sweaty that he didn't even get under the covers after he tucked Kurt in. He simply held Kurt to his chest and fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**This is just a fluffy little filler chapter but I kinda like it. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

**I know it's been awhile since I've update this so thanks to all of you who are still reading it.  
**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 20**_

When Sebastian woke up Kurt was completely on top of him and his body felt like dead weight. Normally this wouldn't bother Sebastian at all but right now he was sweating profusely and his whole body felt like it had been set on fire.

When he tried to roll Kurt onto his back he clutched Sebastian tighter.  
Soon Sebastian couldn't take the sweating anymore and he began to push him off while whispering.

" Kurt, baby wake up."

Kurt's deep blue eyes fluttered open and when they saw Sebastian they popped.  
" Oh my god my love what's wrong?" Kurt asked sitting up quickly.

Sebastian looked around confused.

" What the hell are you talking about babe?"

" You," Kurt said as he rubbed Sebastians cheek.

" Your lips are pale and your face is all sweaty. I think you might be sick."

" I'm not sick, I only sweating because you were lying on top of me, besides I don't get sick."

Sebastian rolled over and jumped out of bed but when his feet hit the ground the whole room spun and his stomach flipped, making him collapse back onto the mattress.

Kurt looked down at him with a smug told you so grin.  
" Shit," Sebastian grumbled as Kurt placed a hand on his forehead.

" Oh you're all clammy."

He leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

" And I think you're running a fever. You stay here and I'll go get the thermometer."

Before he could move Sebastian seized his wrist.

" Kurt I don't own a thermometer."

Kurt glared at him as he got up from the bed to put his robe on.

" So you're telling me you have over half a billion dollars and you don't own a $20 thermometer?"

Sebastian pouted.

" I don't need one, I just told you I don't get sick."

" Well you're sick now."

" I'm not sick. I'm sure it's just a stomach ache or something."

Sebastian went to get up again but his whole body suddenly felt weak as he collapsed onto the ground.

Kurt was at his side in a flash, helping him back up.

" Would you stop being so freakin stubborn and get back into bed. I am going out to buy a thermometer and some medicine okay."

Kurt tucked him in, got dressed and was out the door before Sebastian could protest anymore.

As Sebastian laid there he began to feel progressively worse.

It had been years since he had been sick. He always tried to keep himself in the best physical health and shape to avoid illness.

But the truth was since he had been with Kurt he had let some of that fall by the waist side.

Most of his mornings were now spent in bed with Kurt instead of going for a run or hitting the gym and most of the food they ate wasn't the best.

Now he was feeling the effects and he hated being sick it turned him into a big baby.

By the time Kurt returned Sebastian felt like death warmed up.

He was sweating, had the chills, his head was throbbing and his stomach was cramping

Kurt gave him a sympathetic look as he sat on the edge of the bed.

" Here love take some of this."

He produced a giant bottle of red medicine from the bag, poured it into the little cup and handed it over.  
It tasted awful.

" You probably just have a cold. You should sleep and I'll make you some soup."

Sebastian pouted.

" Noo-no soup just stay with me."  
He grabbed Kurt's hand, pulling him onto the bed.  
Kurt rubbed his hand over Sebastian's sweaty forehead, pushing away the hair that was sticking to it before sitting up.

" Oh love you should really rest and eat and drink something. It will make you feel better.

" You make me feel better baby. Please stay with me," Sebastian whined, reaching for Kurt weakley.

" Okay just give me ten minutes and I promise I'll be back."

Kurt backed off the bed and left the room.

True to his word he returned ten minutes later with a wet washcloth and a bottle of Gatorade.

He placed the washcloth on Sebastian's forehead then held the bottle to his lips to help him drink. Once he got a few sips down Sebastian whined again and Kurt got the hint, climbing back into bed with a huff. Sebastian clutched him tightly to his chest and fell asleep instantly.

When Sebastian woke up Kurt was gone and he noticed he had shorts on now.

A few minutes later Kurt came in with a tray.

" Morning gorgeous. Do you need help sitting up ? I had soup delivered because you really need to eat something."

He set the tray on the table and helped Sebastian up until he was sitting against the headboard.

First he gave him more medicine than more Gatorade and finally the soup, which he feed him spoonfuls of with a smile.

" You're really good at this baby," Sebastian croaked out between spoonfuls.

" What at feeding you, I know?" Kurt giggled.

" No at taking care of me."

" Well I'm just returning the favor love." Kurt playfully tapped the spoon to his nose.

" You're going to be a really great dad," Sebastian sighed and Kurt dropped the spoon, causing it to clattered loudly back into the empty bowl that was in his lap.

" I think you're delirious honey. Why don't you lay back down ."

Kurt got up from the bed in a hurry and started picking things up when Sebastian grabbed his hand, rubbing his index finger over the ring.

" No Kurt I'm serious, I think you would take really great care of our kids."

Kurt sat back down on the edge of the bed.

" Oh really and how many of these fictitious children are we having ?"

He laughed as he tucked Sebastian back in and laid down beside him.

Sebastian yawned, that second dose of medicine was really starting to get to him.

" I don't know. Two maybe three and they'll love you just as much as I do."

He yawned again as he cuddled up to Kurt's side. His eyes slowly fluttered closed and he slept for the next fourteen hours.

When he woke up again he felt like an actual human being.

Kurt was there at his side, smiling bright.

" Morning sicky, how you feelin?"

" Mmm, much better thanks to you babe."

" Good I'm glad. Now why don't I help you into the shower and you can wash away all that lingering sweat."

Kurt helped Sebastian, who still felt a little weak to the bathroom and into the shower, making sure he could stand before leaving to change the bed sheets.

By that night Sebastian felt 99 percent better which was great because he would've hated to miss work over a stupid cold. They laid cuddled in bed, Kurt running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian might've been a bit delirious when he said the dad comment but now he couldn't seem to get the notion out of head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello again everyone. I hope you all like this and as always Happy Reading.**

** I wrote another Kurtbastian one shot. It called_ I Can Weather The Storm_. I hope you all check it out. I really enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 21**_

The rest of the week was fine except for Sebastian's lingering headache. That however wasn't his biggest problem.

That happened at work when he would let his mind wonder to something he never thought he would, kids.

Having Kurt take such good care of him over the weekend had really started messing with his head.

Now he was having daydreams of him and Kurt walking hand in hand down Park Avenue pushing a stroller and the image didn't scare him one bit.

But Kurt was still so young. He had the rest of his twenties to live out and kids would change everything.

Sebastian needed a way to get past this and that's when a brilliant idea came to him. Not exactly a way to get past it but a way to get the best of both world.

On Saturday he set his alarm for six am. It was still a little dark out as he forced himself out of his warm bed and out of the clutches of his beautiful fiancé.

He dressed in running pants, a hoodie and tennis shoes, then dropped down beside the bed and gently woke Kurt up.

If he was gonna start running again he was taking Kurt with him, weather he liked it or not.

" Baby wake up," Sebastian whispered as he shook Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's eyes popped open in surprise.

" Oh my god what's wrong ? What happened?"

" Nothing babe I just need you to get up. We're going for a run."

Kurt groaned, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

Sebastian started shaking him again.

" Oh no-no you don't baby. You and me have been very overindulgent lately and we need to start exercising."

Kurt whined.

" Can't we just have sex? That burns calories."

Sebastian pulled all the covers off the bed so Kurt was left naked and exposed to the slight chill in the air. He did look good as he always did and while sex sounded much more appealing than running Sebastian had to stay strong.

" Come on baby. I'm giving you five minutes to get out of this bed or I'm opening the window and letting you freeze."

Kurt grumbled for a minute before finally sitting up with a scowl.

Once they were in the elevator Sebastian started stretching while Kurt stood there still pouting.

Sebastian playfully shoved his shoulder.  
" Stop frowning baby. This will be fun."

Sebastian already know the trail around central park by heart. When he first moved into his penthouse and got the mornings off he would love to just run through the park in the early morning air.

Sebastian kept the pace of the run slow because it had been a awhile but he was happy to see Kurt could keep up easily.

As they ran the sun began to come up over the trees, it was a very beautiful sight.

After an hour circling the path both were drenched in sweat and huffing breathlessly. They jogged back to the apartment and back into the elevator. Once they stopped moving Sebastian felt pumped. His lungs were burning, his pulse was racing and his legs were heavy but he was on a major endorphin high that made him feel invincible.

Clearly Kurt was feeling the same because the entire elevator ride he could not stand still, hoping from one foot to the other until the door dinged open.

Once they were home Sebastian took off right for the bedroom. He had never looked forward to a shower more in his life.

He immediately started peeling off his sticky clothes when Kurt came in and plopped down on the bed. He drank down a few gulps from the bottle of water in his hand before he started removing his own clothes.

Sebastian, now completely naked and ready for the shower glanced over at Kurt on the bed.

His tight creamy chest was red, dripping with sweat and heaving as he breathed deeply in and out. His lips were plump and still wet from the water.

Kurt stood, dropping his track pants to the ground then picking the water back up to take another long sip.

Sebastian watched carefully as Kurt's Adam's apple bobbed slowly up and down while he drank. When he set the water back down Kurt licked his lips and that's when Sebastian lost his mind.

He charged for the bed, jumping Kurt so that they both landed on top of it. Their naked sweaty skin rubbing together instantly and driving Sebastian even crazier.

Twenty minutes of kissing lead to Sebastian on his back in the center of the bed having his mind blown.

Kurt was sucking Sebastian off expertly while simultaneously sliding himself in and out of his mouth. They had never tried the 69 position before but Sebastian was totally loving it.

Finally Sebastian couldn't take anymore and slid off Kurt with a wet pop.

He gave Kurt's ass, which was now right in his face, a little smack.  
" Okay baby sit up so I can fuck you now," he growled.

Kurt slid off and sat up.

Sebastian pushed him onto his back, spread his legs open wide and lifted them until they were up on his shoulders. Then pulled a pillow from behind him to push under Kurt's ass and keep his hips elevated.

Sebastian entered him fast, holding his legs up high while he rammed into him over and over.  
Kurt started panting heavily and became more breathless with every thrust.  
Sebastian pushed in deeper while leaning down to capture Kurt's lips in an intense kiss.

Sebastian rolled his hips to rub along Kurt's prostate.  
Causing Kurt to tear his mouth away to moan and wail as he came all over Sebastian and himself.

Sebastian dropped Kurt's legs and grabbed his hip, pounding into him a few more times before he found his own release.

Once they had both come down to earth they hopped in the shower.

" We should do this every morning," Kurt giggled as he washed Sebastian's back.

Luckily Kurt couldn't see the grimace that crossed Sebastian's face at that idea. Because now that his high had completely worn off he was sore as hell. Every bone and muscle in his body burned and ached like it never had before.

He remembered back when he was eighteen and could have done this every day but that was twelve years ago and he was a bit out of practice.

Sebastian didn't say anything more about that but he did change the subject.

" You know baby I have a surprise for you."  
Kurt turned around with a smirk. " Oh really. Is it a sexy surprise ?"

Jesus was he kidding ? He wanted to have sex again. Sebastian was pretty sure he would end up in the hospital from exhaustion if they did anything other then shower right now.

" No it's more of a gift kind of surprise."

Kurt sighed.  
" Oh well that's nice too."

Sebastian turned off the shower and they each got out.

Kurt threw of a pair of Sebastian's boxers while Sebastian stuck with full pajamas. He didn't want anything he put on to encite Kurt.

They sat at the kitchen table and Kurt began tapping it with his fingertips.

" So what's up?" he asked.

" Well do you remember saying how turned on you were by my generosity?"  
Kurt smiled wickedly. " Yes I remember."

" Well I have something important to tell you. But I don't want you to get mad alright."

" Okay," Kurt said in confusion.

" Well see before we got together. You know when you first got here I was curious about why the Taylor's had just given you up so easily and I couldn't really ask you so I looked you up on the Internet and a place called Bridgedale came up."

Kurt grimaced at the name.

" So I went there and well I kind of bought your file," Sebastian's adds before taking Kurt's hand firmly on his own.

" I'm sorry I never told you this before but it sort of slipped my mind. After I got it and read about you it made me so sad that I became solely focused on making you happy. It was the only thing I cared about and then I completely forgot about the file. You have every single right to be pissed off at me right now. Are you?" Sebastian asked cautiously.

Kurt was silent for a moment before finally shaking his head no.

" I'm not mad. I know why you did it. You had a strange in your house. Anyone in your position would have been curious. Of course I wish you would have told me sooner but you're telling me know and that's all that matters.

Sebastian kissed his knuckles. " I swear you are the most amazing person ever."

" So you still have my file?" Kurt asked shyly.

" Yeah. It's in my office."

" Can I see it?"

" Of course you can baby."

Sebastian went to his office to grab the file out of the top drawer of his desk. He returned and placed it down in front of Kurt, who just stared at it for awhile.

Finally he opened it, an ashen look building on his face as his eyes scanned each paper. Then the lightest hint of a smile crossed his lips as he looked at the picture of his six year old self. His fingers ghosted over the image as his eyes filled with tears.

" I remember this day," he sniffled.  
" It was my first day of kindergarten."

He looked up at Sebastian, his blue eyes now filled to the brim with water.

" Can I keep this?" He choked out.

" Absolutely babe."

Sebastian kissed his forehead and both eyelids, tasting the salty tears as he went.

Then he pulled him in for a tight hug that Kurt melted into. His head sagging onto Sebastian's chest as he held him close.

"So this was my surprise?" Kurt asked into Sebastian's shirt.

" No. This was just the lead up so I could tell you that I bought Bridgedale yesterday and that I want you to be in charge of children relations."

Kurt sat up again. " What's that?"

" Well basically you're like Santa clause. If the kids need anything at all they go to you and you buy it for them. I already have plans to redo the entire building and design a big rec center that the kids can come to after school and we'll build all new dorms to house the kids who are in between homes. Plus a state of the art kitchen so they're all guaranteed hot meals everyday. I'm also going to hire extra help to do thorough background checks on every single family every month so that what happened to you doesn't happen to any other child ever again.

" That all sounds so perfect my love," Kurt whimpered and Sebastian hugged him again.

* * *

The next few months were spent redoing Bridgedale. Kurt immediately took to the kids. They called him Kurty and would all light up when he walked into the room. Kurt grew close to each and everyone of them. He found out all their likes and dislikes and would spend countless hours shopping for each individual child.

As the weeks past Sebastian began to take to the kids as well. Seeing his fiance so natural around them put him at ease in a way that he never really had been around kids before.

This entire venture was just proving what Sebastian already knew to be true. Kurt was going to make an excellent father but Sebastian vowed to himself to keep the topic off the table at least until after the wedding. In the meantime they would get to take care of kids in need and he was more than okay with that.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello my darlings I'm happy to finally say this. Happy Glee for waiting it out while I finished my bang fics. **

**I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 22**_

" I'm going to California" Kurt squealed as he walked into Sebastian's office. " I was one of the five people to get into the summer intern program. Can you believe it? I actually did it." He put his messenger bag down and sat across from Sebastian in one of the big leather chairs.

" Oh I'm so happy for you baby."  
Sebastian did his best to sound chipper.  
" So when do you leave?"

" In two weeks."  
Kurt paused and surveyed his fiancé face. " Seb is everything alright?"

Sebastian frowned. " What about the wedding ?"

Kurt took Sebastian's hand across the desk. " I'm going to miss you too my love, a lot. I know that's what this is really all about."

Sebastian hung his head, either he was that readable or Kurt just knew him really well but it was true either way.

"We are still getting married as scheduled." Kurt promised. " I'll be back by labor day."

Labor Day that meant two and half months without Kurt. They had never been apart that long. Sebastian wasn't sure if he could last that long but the look on Kurt's face made it clear that he had no choice.

* * *

The first two weeks of summer before Kurt left Sebastian spoiled the crap out of him.

He took him out to the best dinners every night, bought him a brand new digital camera, a laptop and everything essential for a trip.

The Saturday before Kurt had to leave Sebastian took him on a summer shopping spree.

" Which ones do you like better? The black or the red?" Kurt asked a non-responsive Sebastian.

They were standing in a store on fifth ave and Kurt was holding up two pairs of swim trunks. " Hello are you paying attention." Kurt put the trunks right in Sebastian's face and waving them around.

Sebastian finally focused, looking back and both between the pairs before shaking his head.  
" Um neither. I still don't see why you even need those anyways. Aren't you going there to work?"

" Yes but I'm sure we'll get some down time to go to the beach. You know I've always dreamed of going in the pacific ocean."  
Kurt beamed with excitement.

It was hard to pout around Kurt when he was so damn delighted about this stupid trip.

Sebastian felt like a big baby but somewhere in the back if his mind, even though it was selfish, he was hoping buying Kurt all these things would make him want to stay.

" Well if you're not going to pick one then I think I'll just get these one's." Kurt picked up a pair of blue speedo's with a giggle.

Sebastian instantly ripped them from his hand." Okay fine I like the black ones." He hissed.

Kurt smirked." Good."

He took the black ones out of Sebastian's hand then grabbed the speedo's as well. " Why don't we take these one's too and I'll model them for you when we get home."

Kurt winked to Sebastian before walking away towards the cash register.

God Sebastian was going to be miserable without Kurt around. He just knew it.

That whole night and the next day they never left the bedroom.

Sebastian wanted to make sure that Kurt could feel him the next day while he sat on the airplane.A big part of him still didn't want Kurt to go.

Each time they would stop making love Sebastian felt like he was going to break down and beg Kurt to stay.

But he held back every time. He knew it was childish of him to ask of that because this was Kurt's education. It was one of the many things he refused to deny Kurt.  
So instead he just kept making love to him. All night and into the next day.

Sebastian had to get as much as he could, store it up like hibernation because after having sex on a regular basis, two and a half months of just masturbating was going feel like torture.

It was clear Kurt was going to miss Sebastian too.

Each time they would finish Kurt would cling to him a little tighter like he never wanted any of it to end.

But his flight was leaving at seven am so eventually they both had to sleep. They did, for just a few hours, their arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other.

* * *

" I'm going to miss you so much my love," Kurt sobbed into Sebastian's neck as they stood on the curb at JFK.  
After a minute of hugging Kurt pulled back, rubbing the tears from his eyes.  
" I wish you could come with me."

Sebastian ran his fingers through Kurt's soft chestnut colored hair.  
" I wish I could too baby but you go and have lots of fun okay. I love you and I'll miss you. Make sure to call me when you land so I don't worry about you."

He pulled Kurt in for another tight hug and they just held each other for a a while until Kurt really had to go.

They exchanged a sweet goodbye kiss before Kurt walked off through the airport doors. Sebastian just stood there by the car, watching him go, until he finally gathered enough strength to leave.

He had to let Kurt go because when it really came down to it he didn't want to be the one to rob him of the experiences he deserved.

Sebastian had gotten to live them. It was only fair that Kurt should too.

It was what growing up was all about. Sometimes it was so easy to forget just how old Kurt was because of how mature he acted but he was still just eighteen and had a lot of living to do.

An hour later Sebastian arrived back to an empty penthouse. It had been months since that had happened.

He went straight back to bed, curling up on Kurt's side while inhaling the scent on his pillow.

Around eleven he got back up to do some work. Kurt called around one to say he was safe and sound and that he already missed Sebastian so much.

Sebastian pretty much mopped the rest of the day and fell asleep on the couch watching Breakfast at Tiffany's.

* * *

The rest of June was the took to working overtime just so he wouldn't have to be home alone but the trouble with that was he would work himself to exhaustion so whenever Kurt called he would already be asleep. He also took to running every morning but instead of clearing his head it just made him miss Kurt more.

The truth was everything made him miss Kurt. There were pieces of him all around the penthouse. From his clothes and shoes in the closet to his extra towel and toothbrush in the bathroom.

On July third Kurt called around midnight which was only nine a clock his time- to tell Sebastian that he was spending fourth of July at Disneyland.

He was so excited that he talked Sebastian's ear off about it for a straight hour.

Finally Kurt sighed. " Well I should let you go love. It's later there then it is here."

" No don't go baby." Sebastian pleaded. "Just keep talking I want to fall asleep to the sound of your voice. I miss it so much, especially at night."

" I know love I miss you too." Kurt commented sadly. " There are so many things out here that I would just love to show you."

" Well I miss your lips. Sometime I wish we could kiss through the phone," Sebastian said flirtatiously.

" Eww that would be gross," Kurt whined.

Then Sebastian got a brilliant idea. " Well since we can't kiss I have another idea of what we can do over the phone."

Kurt gasped a little, clearly getting the hint." Sebastian we can't do that. What if my roommates come back?"

" I thought you said they were out for the night. Come on baby please. I need to hear you. I miss hearing you so much."

There was a long pause on Kurt's end of the line before he finally sighted." Okay. I miss hearing you too."

" Okay. So baby what are you wearing?" Sebastian said in his best sultry voice. Causing Kurt to burst into a fit of giggles.

" Come on Kurt don't laugh. I'm being serious."

After another few seconds Kurt controlled his laughter.  
" I know- I know I'm sorry. That was just the cheesiest phone sex line ever," he snorted.

" Fine you think you can do better?"

"No sorry, but you know what I have another idea. Just give me like five minutes okay."

The line went dead leaving Sebastian more than a little confused.

After five minutes passed he was about to dial Kurt back when his phone buzzed.

It was a picture of Kurt in just a pair of Sebastian's boxers and a smile.

The text read.

_I hope this is better than phone sex. I love you. Good night._

Sebastian text right back.

_I still think the phone sex would have been hot but this is great too baby. I love you too. Good night._

* * *

July thankfully went smoother than June but Sebastian still didn't stay at the penthouse much. Sometimes he would even fall asleep at his office and his receptionist would have to wake him up early in the morning.

The second Monday of July Paul told Sebastian to go to New Jersey for two weeks to oversee the building of a retirement complex. It was a good distraction but it definitely wasn't long enough.

When Sebastian got home from his little business trip there was a package from California waiting for him.

He opened it to find a pair mickey mouse ears with his name on them and two mickey mouse stuffed animals that were dressed like grooms. As an added bonus each were sprayed with Kurt's cologne.

Sebastian cuddled with one all night and the next day put both of them on his desk, one on each side of the engagement photo.

August felt like it was moving at a snails pace. Probably because Kurt would be home in a few weeks and Sebastian had started counting the days until the wedding and honeymoon which would have to be shorter then their last trip because Kurt had to be back to school on the seventeenth of September.

But Sebastian didn't care. He just wanted Kurt home so he could marry him. He had never been looking forward to something so much in his entire life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Lots of lovely smut in this one. But I know you guys don't mind LOL. The next chapter is a big one and then we'll be close to the end of this.**

**I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 23**_

Kurt was finally coming home tomorrow.

They had been apart 76 days. Yes Sebastian had counted and it had  
been 76 days too long.

Kurt's flight didn't get in until ten pm but Sebastian left for the  
airport early with a dozen yellow roses in hand.

He stood right after security so he didn't have to wait until Kurt got  
to the car to see him.

Sebastian was never more happy with his decision because the moment  
Kurt saw him he screamed with delight then took off running. Dropping  
his bags to the ground before leaping into Sebastian's arms and  
wrapping his legs firmly around his waist.

Neither one of them caring that they were in a crowded airport.

Sebastian chuckled softly. " Hey baby I guess you're happy to see me."

Kurt didn't say a word, just started kissing Sebastian like his life  
depended on it.

They only kissed for a few seconds before Sebastian had the logic to  
stop because he remembered they were in a public place.

He set Kurt back on his feet then held his right hand while taking his  
bag with the other.

Kurt slid into the car first. " Hi Brian." He waved to the front seat.

Brian smiled in the rear view mirror.  
" Hello Mr. Hummel. Welcome back. I hope your trip was well."

" My trip was great, thank you. But I definitely missed New York."  
Kurt smiled to Sebastian as he slid in beside him.

Halfway home Kurt laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He looked  
beyond exhausted and by the time the car pulled up to the curb outside  
the penthouse Kurt was fast asleep.

Sometimes Kurt reminded Sebastian of an adorable infant, falling asleep  
whenever the car was in motion.

Sebastian carried his fiance bridal style to their bed. Instead of  
running the risk of waking him he decided to just leave Kurt in the  
track pants and shirt he was already wearing.

Sebastian stripped out of his own clothes and laid down beside his  
missed love.

He simply watched Kurt sleep for about an hour until he finally fell  
asleep himself.

Sebastian was awoken to kisses begin placed all over his face and  
neck.

His eyes opened slowly and he smiled when he saw Kurt was wide awake  
beside him. The room was quiet and still dark. Sebastian took a quick glance  
at the clock to see that it was only four thirty in the morning.

Kurt continued kissing Sebastian as he gradually woke up.

Once he was fully awake Kurt climbed into his lap and Sebastian could  
feel every inch of Kurt's soft unclothed skin on his.

" You're naked baby." Sebastian smiled as their bare bodies rubbed  
together with the perfect amount of friction.

Kurt smirked down at him. " Yes I am. I woke up and realized I was  
still in my clothes. I just had to fix that."

Kurt bent down to kiss softly at Sebastian's collarbone. " I'm so  
sorry I fell asleep. I really wanted us to celebrate my homecoming  
properly."

Sebastian kissed his cheek in return.  
" It's okay babe. You were tired."

Kurt got a devilish glint in his eye as he rubbed their bodies together  
firmly.

"Well I'm not tired anymore," he purred, popping the cap on the bottle  
lube that Sebastian hadn't even noticed was in his hand.

Kurt poured some onto his palm and in the blink of an eye he was  
gripping Sebastian's length.

Sebastian's hip bucked up at the touch. It had been far too long and he  
had missed that hand so fucking much. It always paled in comparison  
to his own.

Kurt rubbed him over slowly as Sebastian bit down hard on his lower  
lip. It felt so damn good he wanted to scream.

Kurt speed up his hand until Sebastian was completely hard. Then  
without warning Kurt sat completely over Sebastian's lap, putting him  
all the way inside his tight hole in one fluid motion.

Kurt screamed out as Sebastian sucked in a deep shuddering breath  
. " God Kurt I missed you so fucking much."

Kurt rocked his hips forward, pushing Sebastian even deeper inside him  
until he was rubbing right over Kurt's prostate.

" I missed you too my love," Kurt panted. "So-so much. I used to think  
about you every night before I went to bed."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hips hard to help rock his own up.

" Mmm. You should have called me baby. I could have helped you with  
that."

Kurt threw his hands around Sebastian's neck while Sebastian threw his arms  
around Kurt's back in return. Holding him in a tight, welcoming embrace.

They kissed over and over. Each one long and lingering. It felt like  
being home again. Kurt's arms were home. Nowadays they were the only  
place Sebastian felt truly safe. The only place he felt loved and he  
was more than okay with that.

In fact he was never happier.

Sebastian always figured he would live out the rest of his days having  
to be complete within himself.

But now with this beautiful boy in his arms completed him and he was  
never more grateful for that.

* * *

**3 day later**

" Can you believe by this time next week we'll be married," Kurt  
giggled as Sebastian sucked on his neck.

They had been watching a movie on the couch when Sebastian had  
suddenly gotten the urge to jump his fiance.

It had been awhile since they had a good old fashion make out session.

" I'm personally looking forward to the honeymoon," Sebastian panted  
in between placing hot wet kisses to Kurt's neck and jawline.

Kurt let out a heavenly moan which was followed by a very out of  
context question. " Honey did you remember to call Cecilia and order  
your tie?"

Sebastian sits up with an exasperated sigh. " Kurt do we really have  
to make small talk right now? I'm a little busy here."

Kurt laughed into his hand before putting it on Sebastian's cheek.  
" I know my love I'm sorry. I just think I'll be able to focus more on  
you fucking my brains out if I know for sure that you have your tie."

That perked Sebastian right up and he hopped off the couch, tripping over  
himself to get to his cell phone and call Cecilia at the tuxedo shop.

He finalizes the order of the custom made, hand spun, silk baby blue  
tie. It matches Kurt's eyes perfectly and the minute he saw the fabric  
in the store he just knew he had to wear it on his wedding day.

Plus it goes great with the Tom ford tux he picked out on Friday.

Kurt chose a very impressive Alexander McQueen tux that he kept going  
back and forth on because of the hefty price tag until Sebastian  
finally had to insist on him buying it.

No expense was ever spared when it came to the wants of his beloved..

Sebastian was pretty sure if given the chance he would spend every  
last penny he had spoiling Kurt to his hearts content. But Sebastian  
had picked a partner that wanted for nothing.

After his phone call Sebastian returned to the couch to find that Kurt  
was nowhere in sight. He looked back and forth around the living room  
but there was no sign of him anywhere.

Sebastian was just about to call his name when a pair of soft hands  
slipped over his eyes.

" Did you call?" Kurt whispered softly.

" Yes."

" Good now I can focus on this." Kurt's hand traveled down Sebastian's chest straight to the front of his pants.

He rubbed his palm over Sebastian's groin a few times before he  
started unbuttoning his pants.

" You know I'm starting you think that you're just reinforcing my good  
behavior with sex," Sebastian laughed.

" I guess you caught me," Kurt breathed hotly into his ear just as his  
hand snaked into Sebastian's underwear and took a firm hold of his  
bare cock.

" Do you want me to stop?" Kurt asked as he thumbed over the now  
leaking slit.

Sebastian doubled over, gripping the arm of the couch to  
steady himself.

" No. I-I wasn't complaining. Just making an-oh... observation."  
Sebastian shuttered.

" Well you're very observant Mr. Smythe." Kurt took his fiance's  
earlobe between his teeth and tugged playful.

Sebastian's lower belly began to tighten up and tingle. For some  
reason he just loved whenever Kurt called him that. It made him feel so  
sexy and powerful. Plus it turned him into putty in Kurt's all too capable  
hands.

" I want you to fuck me over this couch, up against the window and on  
the stairs," Kurt growled unexpectedly.

Sebastian mind was screaming yes but his body was begging no. Lately  
he had been losing his recovering ability and could only go one round  
before he needed a serious break.

It had been awhile since they had marathon sex so Sebastian was able  
to hide this fact from Kurt but now they had the rest of the night and  
his eighteen year old fiance was more ready to go three rounds.

Sebastian decided to power through it. He figured if it killed him that  
at least he would die happy.

* * *

" Oh fuck yes Seb. Just like that, just like that," Kurt screamed as  
Sebastian held him against the large window and fucked him into it.

Sebastian's body was crying in pain as he used all his strength to hold  
Kurt's body up and fuck him at the same time.

Finally when he felt his arms begin to shake Sebastian set Kurt down  
and turned him around until he was facing the window so he could fuck  
him against it and use the window for leverage to hold himself up.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes Kurt came  
hard. Screaming his love for Sebastian through his entire orgasm.

Sebastian was both relieved and terrified because he know it wasn't  
over yet but he was confident that if he took one step towards the  
stairs that he would collapse. So instead he just sank down to the  
floor and rested his head against the clean part of the window.

Kurt immediately climbed into his lap and started kissing his face and  
neck as Sebastian let his heavy eyes rest.

" That was so fucking hot. Now let's go over to those stairs and you  
can finish me off." Kurt said between quick kisses.

Sebastian slowly nodded, but it felt so good to close his eyes that he  
didn't want to open them back up and within a few minutes he was fast  
asleep. Exhaustion completely taking him over.

Kurt shook him softly. " Sebastian, honey. Are you alright? Are you  
asleep?"

" Sebastian?" he whispered and when he got no response he giggled into in cupped hand.

" Okay. Come on sleepy head get up off the ground." Kurt used all his  
strength to lift Sebastian's dead weight up and shuffle him towards the  
couch. He laid him down and covered him over with the throw blanket  
before kissing his forehead and going off to bed.

The smell of fresh coffee in the air woke Sebastian up and he  
immediately noticed he was not in his bed but on the couch. He sat up  
and stretched before following the smell.

He found Kurt sitting at a bar stool reading the paper. The slit of his  
robe opened passed his upper thigh. His skin looking a beautiful cream  
color in the morning sunlight.

Sebastian put both his arms around his fiance and kissed his neck.  
" I'm sorry I crapped out on you last night."

Kurt looked back at him. " It's okay. I just wish you would've told me you were tired. I  
would've insisted on doing it three times."

" I was embarrassed to tell you that my stamina's sort of been taking a  
nose dive lately." Sebastian frowned.

That made Kurt spin in his chair.  
" Honey you don't have to be embarrassed by that. You know I don't care  
about any of that trivial stuff. I only care about you. Everything else  
is just icing on the cake. "

" So you don't care that you're marrying an old man?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in frustration. " For the last time you're not it wouldn't matter to me if you were. I would marry you even if you were one hundred."

" Well a hundred year old couldn't do this." Sebastian's hand runs up the length of  
Kurt's bare thighs, pulling him closer and making him gasp in  
surprise.

They met in a steamy kiss as Sebastian yanks the tie on Kurt's robe  
until it falls open.

" Sebastian we're in the kitchen," Kurt breathed in between intense kisses.

" I'll buy a new one, Sebastian growled.

He suddenly feels his stamina surge in a very big way and he's isn't  
going to let a little thing like their location kill that.

He lifts Kurt easily onto the counter top and takes him three times in  
one hour.

Guess he hasn't completely lost it just yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay kids here it is, the wedding chapter. One of my reviewers mentioned not hearing much about wedding planning but after you read this I think you will all see why I didn't go into much detail about the planning of this. I hope you enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 24**_

Sebastian descended the steps of the court house, wedding license in hand. A license to wed Kurt Hummel.

It felt like paper gold between his fingers and he got a thrill just knowing that he would be back here in a week to get married to the person he loved so much.

The wedding date was set.  
September 12th 2012.

A year to the day that Sebastian had first laid eyes on the world's most perfect, lovely, sweet, angel of a one he vowed to himself that he'd spend the rest of his life with.

It had been the craziest year of Sebastian's entire life but he wouldn't want to change one single thing about it.  
All of it had led him to this day. The day he would get to call Kurt his husband.

They had not seen each other since Monday night. Kurt had insisted they spend the night apart to help add to the whole wedding experience. Sebastian had of course given in but in reality he hated it. He slept terrible without Kurt curled up to his side.

On Wednesday morning Sebastian woke up buzzing.  
He had never been more nervous or excited in his entire 31 years of living.

By three o'clock he was dressed in his full suit with his hair done just right.

By three thirty he felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin.  
He needed to do something to distract him so he stepped over to the mirror to fix his tie for what felt like the millionth time.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on his hotel room door.  
"You look perfect," Grace smiled from the doorway of the suite before she stepped in delicately, her red dress flowing as she walked.

"Good because I feel like I'm going to be sick." Sebastian made a move to fix his tie again but Grace swatted his hand away before he could.

She leaned up on the toes of her strappy black heels to pin a crimson red rose to the lapel of his suit jacket.

She stepped back, looking him up and down before nodding her approval.  
"There now you're perfect."

Sebastian stepped closer and gripped her around the back, squeezing her in a loving yet slightly suffocating bear hug. Trying his best not to cry as he did.

He wanted to look fresh, not tear stained, when he saw Kurt in a few.  
But this women, this women in his arms was the closest thing he would ever have to a mother. He was so glad that she was here to share this day with him.

Grace stepped back a little, teary eyed, and patted his shoulder. "Now let's go get your boy. Brian just picked him up so he's probably already there."

Sebastian looked himself over one more time as Grace headed for the door, turning just before she went out. "Oh and Sebastian you did really good on this one. So don't screw it up."

"If I ever do I'm giving you permission to slap me." He winked playfully to the women.

By the time they pulled up to the courthouse Sebastian was shaking like a leaf.

Grace walked with him arm in arm up the steps. Keeping her hand over his to try and calm his building jitters.

Once inside she called Brian to tell him that they were ready and that he should bring Kurt in.

Moments later Sebastian was sitting alone on the bench in the hall outside the judges chambers when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

His heart leapt up into his throat when Kurt finally appeared.  
He looked more radiant than any angel. Truly more beautiful then anything Sebastian had ever seen before. Of all the memories Sebastian had, the image of Kurt walking toward him in his wedding tux would be the one he would keep with him forever.  
Sebastian went to stand so he could greet his husband to be but his feet felt too heavy to actually move.

After what felt like an eternity Kurt was finally close enough for Sebastian to grab him around the waist and hold him in a tight embrace.

Sebastian felt the tears pool in his eyes, but this time he made no move to stop or wipe them away. "You look incredible," he whispered quietly into his lover's ear.

Kurt pulled back sniffling, resting his forehead lightly on Sebastian's.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," he giggled softly. His laugh never sounding more magical than it did right now.

They stayed close like that until the judge called them into his chambers.

While they waited for the judge to start Grace pulled out handkerchiefs to help clean up their fallen tears.

They each took their places in front of the podium and held hands tightly as the judge began to read.

"We are gathered here today to join Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel in the bonds of holy matrimony. At this time both gentlemen have chosen to say a few words to each other to express their love.  
Sebastian if you would please read first."

A fresh round of tears formed in Sebastian's eyes as he went to speak.  
Taking one deep steadying breath before he began.

"I love you Kurt. I know it's plain and simple but it's all I know for sure. All I've ever know is my love for you. From the very first moment I saw you I just knew you were the person I was going to spend the rest of my life with. I used to think love at first sight wasn't even possible but that's what you do. You make the impossible happen and you amaze me every single day. Just when I think I can't love you anymore you go and do something great and you make me love you that much more. You've made my heart so big and filled with joy. I couldn't be more grateful for that. Once I told you that I would spend the rest of my life making you happy. Well I wasn't lying baby. I intend on dedicating the rest of my life to making you as happy as you always make me."  
By the time Sebastian was done Kurt was bawling but he pulled himself together enough to begin reciting his own vows.  
He squeezed Sebastian's hand a little tighter before he started.

"You saved me Sebastian Smythe. From all the things I ever needed saving from and you continue to save me every single day. Your love for me is so real and pure that it makes me want to be better, just so that I can live up to it. You constantly take my breath away by just being yourself and you remove all my doubt by reassuring me that I do deserve all this. I promise to live the rest of my days loving you and being loved by you and knowing that I deserve that happiness too because you helped me see that. I don't care about the money or the stuff. All I care about is spending the rest of our lives together.  
That will always be enough for me."

Kurt began to cry again, much harder than before. The water in his eyes making his iris's sparkle a bright blue.

The judge smiled brightly at the pair.  
" Good. Now the rings."

Grace handed them each their wedding bands as the judge continued.

" Sebastian will you please place this ring on Kurt's finger as a symbol of your love and the commitment you're making to each other here today."

With a surprisingly steady hand Sebastian slipped the ring onto Kurt's nimble fingers, right over the engagement ring he had placed there eight months ago.

"And Kurt would you please place this ring on Sebastian's finger as a symbol of your love and the commitment you're making to each other here today."

Kurt's delicate shaking hand slipped the ring firmly onto Sebastian's finger. The place it would remain for the rest of his days.

"Now Sebastian do you take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband.  
To have and to hold. To love, honor and protect him for as long as you both shall live.

Sebastian gave Kurt a big affirming grin. "I do." He nodded happily.  
"And do you Kurt take Sebastian as you lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. To love, honor and protect him for as long as you both shall live." Kurt returned Sebastian's smile. The corner of his eyes crinkling in that adorable little way they did when he was over the moon happy. "I do."

"Then by the power invested in me and the state of New York. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom."

They met in a sweet,tear stained kiss. Grace cheering loudly in the background and taking picture after picture as they made their exit.

She kissed each one at the car, wishing them a safe and happy honeymoon.  
She knew where they were going but Sebastian didn't.  
Kurt had planned the whole thing and refused to give up any details.

They sat close in the backseat, holding hands, each rubbing over the others wedding band as they drove to the Four Seasons.

Kurt may have planned the honeymoon but it was Sebastian's job to choose where they would spend their wedding night. He had of course gone all out, sparing no expense.

A half hour later they pulled up to the hotel.

Sebastian taking Kurt's hand firmly and leading him up to their suite.  
They were all checked in, their bags already dropped off to the room.  
Once inside the Presidential suit Sebastian dropped Kurt's hand, they turned to face each other and started simultaneously screaming and jumping around.

"Oh my god I can't believe we did it. We just got married," Sebastian shouted.

"I know we're married. We're actually MARRIED," Kurt squealed.  
Sebastian picked him up, spinning him around while they both giggled like tiny giddy children.

He set Kurt to his feet. He huffed out a tiny chuckle before throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissing him tenderly.

Kurt pulled back to breath over Sebastian's lips. "You're my husband."

Sebastian smiled. "And you're my husband. GOD does it feel good to say that." He clapped his hand to empathizes his excitement. " We should really get going we have dinner waiting for us upstairs."

As much as Sebastian wanted to stay locked in this room with his new husband for the next 15 hours his stomach had other plans.  
Kurt took his hand, allowing himself to be dragged by Sebastian back towards the elevator.

The sun was just setting when they got up to the rooftop.  
There was a large table in the center that was set for two and totally decked out.

Kurt gasped at the sight.  
"Wow this is amazing."

Sebastian nodded beside him. Then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "  
I'm glad you like it Mr. Hummel-Smythe. Now come on let's eat."

Before they sat they were greeted by a pretty blond woman, Mary.  
She poured two flutes of champagne and congratulated them before leaving, explaining she would be back in an hour.

"To us." Sebastian held his glass up to Kurt's.

"To us." Kurt smiled clicking the crystal together.

Sebastian pulled out his new husband's chair out and then they ate.  
Smoked salmon, roasted chicken, lobster, grilled veggies and mashed potatoes all until they couldn't anymore.

That's when Mary appeared again, carrying a small two tiered wedding cake.  
It was very simple but Kurt seemed moved by it. They each cut a small slice then proceed to feed each other. Kurt missing Sebastian's mouth just a bite. Which Sebastian knew was just a ploy so he could lick the icing off his chin.

By the time they were all done the sun was completely set over the city.  
As they left Kurt insisted all their leftovers be sent over to Sunnydale. It was one of those things Sebastian loved about him, his compassionate heart. Sebastian called Grace to have someone come pick all the food up, then he took his husband's hand and they walked back to their suit.

Once inside Kurt sat on the edge of the bed to toe off his shoes while Sebastian went to use the restroom.

On the way out he grabbed his iPod from the pocket of his bag and set it up on the dock.

I Only Have Eyes For You began to play softly around the whole place.

Sebastian returned to the bedroom to find his husband standing in the center of the very large bed.

Kurt smiled down at Sebastian before motioning for him to come up.  
Sebastian took off his shoes before getting up on the bed.

They danced close, foreheads pressed tightly together, simply swaying back and forth to the melody.

When the song came finally came to a close Sebastian laughed, "May I ask what we're doing on the bed?"

Kurt pulled back without a word and started jumping up and down,  
squealing with joy. His eyes big and bright.

He grabbed Sebastian's hands and soon they were jumping up and down together. Like two children with no rules.  
Sebastian had truly never been happier. This was really it, his life and it was amazing.

Sebastian began to laugh uncontrollably, like he was high off this new amazing feeling.

He seized Kurt, kissing him so hard it knocked them both down and they fell into the large amount of pillows stacked against the headboard.

Now Kurt was the one laughing around Sebastian's lips as they just kissed for a while, simply savoring this moment.

Finally Sebastian pulled back, rubbing their noses together. Kurt's breath ghosting right over his lips. " What's so funny husband?" Sebastian asked with a big goofy grin.

"Oh nothing, I'm just so happy I can't hold it in and now it's coming out as laughter. I don't know why you married me. I'm crazy."  
Kurt started laughing again but Sebastian cut him off with another kiss. This one much firmer than the last, so that it effectively stopped Kurt laughter all together.

When they parted Kurt cupped his cheek tenderly. " I love you so much Sebastian Smythe." Kurt kissed him again only this time they didn't stop.

They undressed each other slowly. Sebastian taking extra time and care. Not wanting to crease any piece of Kurt's beautiful suit.

Before Sebastian got too wrapped up in his new husband, he jumped off the bed to go to his bag and get the lube. Returning to find Kurt laid back on the pillows, naked and gorgeous. The look in his eyes one of pure unrequited love.

Sebastian climbed in beside him so that they were face to face."I love you too Kurt Hummel-Smythe. I always have and I always will."

After an hour of hungry kisses and touches Sebastian was now sitting in the center off the bed with Kurt straddling his lap, his legs wrapped firmly around Sebastian's lower body. They were so close like this. Their eyes locked and unblinking, their lips meeting occasionally in sweet soft kisses. Both moving slow with no hurry, no rush between them. Each just savoring the others body. Kurt breathlessly panting into Sebastian's ear as their bodies moved together as one. Kurt tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck, burying his face in the crook and sucking hard.

" Mmm that feels so good baby," Sebastian moaned, craning his neck back so Kurt could get at even more of the skin. That's just what hedid, going from kissing, to sucking, to biting, then finally running his smooth tongue over each bite mark.

Now Sebastian was just as breathless as his husband, getting more lost in Kurt then ever before.

He always loved being buried deep inside him. It was were he felt whole, but there was definitely something different about it now, something even more spectacular.

Kurt began to babble low in Sebastian's ear " Ahh- oh love I'm so-so close. Oh god I love you so much."

Sebastian began to speed up his hips and tighten his grip on Kurt's lithe frame. Soon Kurt's whole body was quivering. He clung to Sebastian's shoulders firmly, mumbling his love for him in his ear the whole time he came.

Sebastian threw their bodies back into the pillows as he continued to thrust until he reached his own orgasm, clinging to Kurt's body and breathing only his name, always his name.

Now they were laying face to face as Kurt rubbed circles into Sebastian's back while kissing his collarbone.

"We should really sleep. Our flight leaves at seven." Sebastian stated, pulling the covers over both of them and cuddling up closer.

"So you're really not gonna tell me where we're going."

Kurt shook his head. "Nope. Just consider it payback for all the surprises you've given me, even if it is your money that's paying for all of it."

"Our money," Sebastian corrected.

Kurt grimaced a little at the terminology.

In the past few months the subject of a pre-nup was brought up several times. Mostly by Sebastian's accountant and lawyer. Each time Sebastian would refuse, knowing that if he ever lost Kurt all his money would be worthless to him. That his life wouldn't be worth living. It was what he had reassured Kurt with the whole time. Even after Kurt said he would sign anything, insisting that he had done nothing to deserve any of Sebastian's money.

They had gotten into many discussions about it but ultimately it was Sebastian's money and he wanted to share it with Kurt. He wanted to share everything with Kurt.

In fact the honeymoon was the first time Kurt had even used the Black Amex card Sebastian had given him after the engagement. Sebastian found it endearing that Kurt still felt uncomfortable spending his money.

They laid there for awhile just wrapped in each others arms, perfectly content. Kurt fell asleep first with Sebastian watching him for a little bit longer before his own eyes finally closed.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello again my dear readers. I know the location of this may be a bit unoriginal but it was the first place that came to me so I ran with it. Like I said we're coming to the end of this soon. I'm thinking around six more chapters. But never fear because there will most definitely be a sequel. I hope you enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 25 **_

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Kurt said. His tone down right giddy.

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes, smiling to himself when he saw the sign above his head.

"Surprise!" Kurt shouted, jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. The way he always did when he was truly excited.

They were standing in the middle of The Paris international Airport, crowds of busy travelers passing them by.

Sebastian nodded happily. While he would've been pleased honeymooning anywhere with Kurt he couldn't think of a more fitting place then the city of love. "Wow babe Paris. Very romantic. I like it."

Sebastian took his husband's hand, leading them seamlessly through the droves of people and towards the line of waiting drivers.

A short man in a funny hat was holding up a sign up that had Smythe written across it in big black letters.

When Sebastian began speaking fluent French to the man that was obviously their driver, Kurt turned, eying his partner with wonder.

"I took French in high school, turns out I was a pretty fast learner," Sebastian explained to Kurt as they slid into the back seat of the town car parked on the curb.

"Well that was kind of super hot," Kurt whispered back.

Sebastian was shocked. Sure Kurt complimented him often. Most of them airing on the loving and affectionate side. He always tended to leave the steamy, sexual stuff more implied than stated aloud.

Sebastian decided to take advantage of his husbands new found observation. Leaning in a little closer to whisper a lot of nonsensical French words into Kurt's willing ear.

Kurt's whole body seemed to melt at the action all while Sebastian tried hard not to laugh at the fact that his man was getting off to words like toothbrush and peanut.

Sebastian continued on like that until Kurt finally dug his nails into his knee, almost like a silent plea to stop. Luckily the car came to a halt then. Right in front of Sofitel Paris le Faubourg. A hotel that Sebastian had only heard good things about. Again Sebastian was impressed,clearly Kurt had done his research.

Kurt pulled Sebastian swiftly out of the car, towards the massive double doors of the luxury hotel.. The driver following closely behind with their bags.

Sebastian helped out with the check-in. Speaking pristine french to the women behind the desk while Kurt just watched in fascination and awe.

Once they were all checked in Kurt dragged Sebastian to the room, kicking the door closed behind them.

Kurt leaped straight into Sebastian's arms, kissing him hard until he was nearly breathless. Just as it was getting good Kurt backed away swiftly, leaving Sebastian to chase after his always scrumptious lips.

Kurt giggled under his breath while skipping over to the rooms rather large picture window. Sebastian following close behind like a needy, wanting puppy.

Kurt stared out of the glass. A glowing, serene smile on his face.

"Wow. Look at how beautiful it all is," he sighted in astonishment.

Sebastian's arms encircled Kurt's petite waist, his hand skimming back and forth across the younger man's flat stomach. "Not as beautiful as my new husband." Sebastian flattered, kissing Kurt's ear a few times before he began whispering French into it again.

This time only speaking words of love and affection.

Kurt turned to face him. His smile bright and captivating. The same one that still gave Sebastian's heart the rapid pitter patter it did the very first time he saw it.

Sebastian returned the happy grin, fingertips continuing to play across Kurt's hips. "So husband what do you want to do in the city of lights? Because I can think of a few things off the top of my head. The first would be finishing that kiss properly." Sebastian smirked playfully. His hand now gliding up and down the dip of Kurt's lower back.

Kurt pressed his lips for a minute. His brow scrunched up tight, like he was deep in thought. "Mmm, how about shopping? I bet it's really good here."

Sebastian wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Kurt was doing, trying to tease Sebastian while simultaneously tapping into his biggest weakness, spoiling and spending money on his beloved. Well if Kurt wanted to play, Sebastian would play.

Four hours later they returned from roaming the city streets, each loaded down with more bags than either one of them could carry.

Sebastian had insisted on buying Kurt each and every single item his eyes even dared to glance at, with Kurt protesting the entire time.

Now that they were back Kurt was still pouting and hadn't said one word in over an hour.

Sebastian knew he had messed up big time. All he had to do now was think of a fast way to make up for his childish behavior.

Kurt went off towards the restroom which only gave Sebastian a few minutes to devise a plan.

He quickly stripped out off his clothes until he was down to just his briefs and tank top. Then called for room service before pulling the covers of the bed down, jumping in and sitting back against the headboard, striking a casual pose as he did so.

When he got out of the bathroom Kurt was still pouting but when he glanced up at Sebastian on the bed the corners of his mouth twitched like he was holding back a smile.

He silently stripped down, sliding in next to Sebastian until they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Sebastian turned to face him. "Foot rub?"

"Sure." Kurt nodded slowly, drapping his impressively long legs over Sebastian's lap.

They didn't often do the whole foot rub thing but Sebastian knew Kurt more than enjoyed it whenever they did.

Sebastian kneaded over the pads of Kurt's feet perfectly, taking his time and watching his husband fall deeper and deeper into the rub.

"It sucks that you have to go back to school Monday. I would really love to spend weeks here with you," Sebastian mused casually.

He was trying to coyly reminding his new husband that they only had a limited amount of time together here and that they shouldn't spend it being mad at each other.

Kurt's expression softened. "Yeah I know. I would really love that too."  
He shifted closer until his head was resting lightly on Sebastian's should.

Sebastian knew he was back in and he was glad. He hated whenever Kurt was angry at him.

Sebastian worked his hands over Kurt's feet a few more times before gliding them slowly up his calves to his thighs.

Kurt gave in to the touch, moving even closer until he was seated fully in Sebastian's lap.

Two hours later, after some much needed foreplay Kurt was on his back while Sebastian thrust into him, deep and slow.

They had been going at it for awhile now.

Sebastian would bring them both to the brink then slow down each time to prolong their release, wanting it all to last as long as possible.

Kurt was under him looking beautiful as always.

Taking deep trembling breaths as his husband made slow sweet love to him. Finally Sebastian let go, his whole body vibrating as he came with a soft howl. Their body's continued to glide together gently. Sebastian gradually stroking Kurt with his hand until his tiny body began to palpitate with pleasure. The satisfied sobs escaping his mouth making Sebastian feel exuberant.

The next three day were great.  
They spent their days walking around the city with Sebastian showing Kurt all the little places he had discover over the past few years when he had traveled to Paris for business.

They spent their nights indulging in much too decadent food, desserts and wines then they would go back to their room and make love until the wee hours of the morning.

It was the most perfect honeymoon anyone could ever ask for but sadly it had to end all too quickly. The reminder of the real word creeping up on them with each passing hour.

Sebastian hated that they had to leave. He wanted to keep Kurt here forever, to just eat, drink and have hot sex all day but they both had busy lives to get back to.

On Sunday when they were boarding the plane Kurt was frowning.  
"I wish we could stay longer. I just love it here."

Sebastian kissed his hand. " I know baby. But I promise we'll come back here again one day and we'll stay much longer."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again** **y'all. Happy Glee Day. This is sorta just a sweet filler chapter but I like it so. We'll start to get a little more serious in the next chapter. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**_Buy Only My Heart Chapter 26_**

Their plane touched down around seven and Brian was waiting at the airport to pick them up.

When they arrived at the front door Sebastian insisted on carrying a reluctant and giggling Kurt over the threshold.

Since they were both starving, neither of them eating since the early morning Sebastian set Kurt on his feet and he went off to the kitchen to fix up whatever food he could find in there.

Sebastian circled the dining room table in a blissed out trance. This was his life now. Happily married to the love of his life. Waiting contently as his husband fixed them dinner. It was all so generic and domestic and he absolutely loved it.

Just then his phone rang. Jerking him right out of his daydreaming and brining him harsly back to reality.

Sebastian reached into his pocket, peering down at the screen to see that it was Paul calling him.

Sebastian found it strange that his buisness partner would be phoning at such a late hour and more importantly on a Sunday, so out of curiosity he picked it up.

"Hello," he said slowly, wondering if Paul had accidently dialed the wrong number.

A heavy sigh of relief could be heard throught the other end of the phone. "Smythe thank christ you answered. Stein and Marks are trying to buy us out. Those bastards just called me. Said they're putting in a bid tomorrow morning. They want to buy us out completly and absorb all our properties," Paul explained, tone irritated.

Sebastian took off towards his office in a panick, forgetting all about how hungry or happy he was and going completly into work mode.

An hour later Kurt knocked on the frame of the office door. A sympathtic look on his face and a large plate of food in his hand.

Sadly Sebastian was still on the phone, stressing much more then he had been at first. For the past hour Paul had been going on and on about the buy out. About how majorly pissed off he was and what a disaster it would be if it happened.

Sebastian rubbed slow, concentric circles over his temple as the man on the line continued to rant and rave.

Kurt could clearly see the worry written all over his new husbands face because instead of asking questions he simply set the plate of food down on the cornor of the desk, kissed Sebastian's now throbbing forhead and quietly backed out of the room.

That night Sebastian didn't get into bed until three am. Kurt was already sound asleep, snoring softly with all the covers kicked off.

Sebastian laid a lingering kiss to his husbands bare shoulder. The fantasy of them spending their first night as husbands in their house, making love on their bed now crushed under the weight of real life problems.

Sebastian marveled at how quickly things had turned from blissful to stressful.

Much to Sebastian's dismay things only seemed to continue on that way for quiet awhile.

The rest of September and October came and went in a rushed blur.

Sebastian spent each and everyday fighting tooth an nail to keep the company. He spoke to lawers, accountants, brokers, contractors, architects and fellow developers. All until he was totally drained.

Thankfully Kurt was busy with school. He went everyday until five. When he got home he'd alway help Poppy set the table and finish off dinner. Sebastian would come out of his office around five thirty and they'd sit down to eat.

Around the last week of October Sebastian had desided to start working from home. He hoped it would help buy him more free time, but there was no such luck in that plan. In fact it was almost more distracting being home then at the office.

During dinner his phone would ring constantly, at least five times in an hour. He had no choice but to answer every call. Each one too important to let go to voicemail.

Of course Kurt was completly understanding about having to finish all his dinners alone and having to go to bed alone, only to have Sebastian fall in beside him in the wee hours of the morning.

That killed Sebastian even more. He spent the very little free time he had feeling awful about neglecting his compassionate soulmate.

In November things went from bad to worst. The company was now in a fierce bidding war with Stein and Marks. One Sebastian refused to be on the lossing end of.

Then on the third Saturday of the month there was a teeny tiny glimmer of hope.

Sebastian's phone had not rang all day, an occurrence so rare Kurt decided to take full advantage of it.

They were cuddling innocently on the couch, watching Casablanca when Kurt suddenly jumped his huband, knocking him back into the couch cushions with full force.

They were just minutes into a heated make out session when Kurt started sucking on Sebastian's tounge while simultaneously rubbing him through his thin pajama pants.

Sebastian moaned deep into his husbands talented mouth. He loved kissing Kurt. He felt like he could do it all day, every day. Kurt had just gotten Sebastian's pants down around his ankles when his cell started ringing. Sebastian jumped up in two seconds flat, leaving Kurt alone and panting unevenly on the couch.

Sebastian spent the rest of that night in his office and ended up falling asleep at his desk. He hadn't done that since Kurt had started sleeping with him. He hated it.

By December Sebastian was beat but finally relived. The company had won out the bid and even pulled a suprise reverse. Sucssesfully buying out Stein and Marks along with each of their covated properties. Now there was just tones of paper work to be done.

It was a Wednesday night and Sebastian was burried in a sea of contracts. Stacks upon stacks that each and every buliding owner would need to resign. Only after each one was revived with Sebastian's companies name on it. A task that would most likely take months to complete.

It was already towards the end of the month and Christmas was in a week.

Kurt was off school and enjoying his vacation by relaxing around the house.

However he wasn't around tonight. In fact he had been gone all day.

Sebastian figured he was probably out shopping, most likley for decorations.

The penthouse was still bare and when Sebastian suggested they just hire someone to do it Kurt refused, saying he could do it all himself.

As Sebastian worked on sorting out his contracts, organizing them into neat little piles he found himself beginning to sweat, getting hotter and hotter as each minute passed.

He figured Kurt had probably just forgotten to turn down the heater before he had left for the day.

Sebastian removed his jacket and lossened his tie in the vain hope that it would relieve some of the heat.

When that still wasn't enought, he undid the first three buttons of his dress shirt, which helped a little more.

But after another ten minutes he just couldn't stand the sweltering heat any longer. Right when he stood up to go and turn the thermostat down his work cell started to ring.

It was Harvey Clarke, his trusty contractor. Harvey wanted to talk about all the new properties they would be aquirering in the take over and about possibly hiring another contractor to help with the larger workload.

Sebastian was only on the phone for about fifteen minutes when he heard a loud rustling out in the hallway.

He was slightly confused as to what could be making the noise. For all he know he was alone. So he ignored it, putting his attention fully on the phone call.

He was so focused on all the business chatter that he literally jumped when his office door suddenly creaked open.

Sebastian looked up to see what had caused it, his jaw dropping at the sight before him.

Kurt was standing in the doorway, dressed in nothing but a pair of red lace briefs. Ones so sheer Sebastian could see almost completly through them.

Kurt had a sultry smile plastered on his beautiful face as he stepped slowly into the room. All Sebastian's attention shiffed in a heartbeat. In fact he was now so transfixed on his man that when Kurt hopped up on the desk Sebastian fumbled with his cell phone, no longer listening to a single word Harvey was saying.

Kurt leaned down over the stacks of paperwork, looking Sebastian square in the eye as he put his hand to his husband's cheek to gain his full undivided attention.

"Hang up the phone," Kurt purred in a hushed tone.

"Ha-Harvey I'm gonna have to call you back," Sebastian studdered right before Kurt snached the phone from his hand,hanging it up and tossing it clear across the room.

Sebastian didn't mind one bit. At this moment he would've let Kurt toss it into a raging fire.

Kurt continued to lean forward, stopping when his lips were resting right over Sebastian's. His warm lovely breath ghosting across Sebastian's mouth.

Before Sebastian could move in the rest of the way Kurt was gone. Sliding back off the desk and strutting out the door, giving Sebastian a great view off his ass in the lace.

The briefs looked just as scrumptious in the back as they did in the front. Sebastian sprang up from his chair, chasing Kurt out of the room to see that he was making his way to the bedroom.

The bedroom that was now bathed in soft candle light. The sheets changed to satin. The bedside table covered in tons of fun looking goodies.

Kurt turned around, stalking towards Sebastian without a word. Once they were close enought Kurt began gently removing each piece of Sebastian's outfit, which he was greatful for given the scorching heat of the room.

Now Sebastian knew he had his husband to thank for the sudden heat wave.

Kurt circled him slowly, like a bird circling it's pray. When he arrived at Sebastian's back he stopped, standing up on his tip toes so that he could whisper into Sebastian's ear. " I've missed you my love. It's been far too long."

Kurt ran his finger tips down Sebastian's naked spin, making him shiver even though his body was on fire.

Kurt came around to Sebastian's front, dropping stright to his knees with a sexy grin.

He pulled Sebastian the rest of the way towards him, lips latching onto his inner thigh and sucking hard, going at the skin until it was soaking wet. Kurt finished off the assault of his tounge by biting roughly into the flesh.

"Holy shit baby," Sebastian cried, weaving his fingers tightly into Kurt's hair to pull him away from the now tender love bite.

Kurt's mouth slid off Sebastian's skin with a loud, erotic sounding pop.

He looked up at Sebastian through fluttering lashes, eyes filled with lust and longing.

It really had been too long, so long that Sebastian was having trouble even remembering the last time they had been togather like this.

Sebastian pulled Kurt up roughtly by the arms, attacking his still slick lips. While his tongue tasted like cinnamon his lips still tasted like Kurt. A taste Sebastian would eternally savor.

Sebastian kissed him until he was breathless, holding him tightly againt his body.

Kurt took a study hold of Sebastian's shoulders, guiding him towards the bed then pushing him down on top of it. He crawled seductivly up Sebastian's body, stopping to connect their lips once more.

Sebastian's stomach fluttered. Kurt's lace covered groin rubbing against his skin felt beyond incredible.

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing Kurt suddenly jumped off the bed leaving Sebastian whining for him to come back.

Kurt sauntered over to the drawer, taking his time and making Sebastian beg louder with each passing second.

When Kurt finally returned with rope ties in his hand it shut Sebastian right up.

Kurt climed back into bed, pushing Sebastian roughtly onto his back then leaning down to whisper his ear. "Just relax love. I'm gonna take such good care of you."

Sebastian whimpered as Kurt took each of his wrist and tied them securly to the headboard. Then proceeded to do the same with his ankles so that he was spread out face up on the mattress.

Kurt climed into his lap again. The lace feeling even better now that Sebastian was helpless to it.

Kurt bent down to lick, suck and bite at Sebastian's chest, paying extra close attention to his nipples and belly button, knowing full well that both those places drove Sebastian absolutely crazy.

Sebastian started panting with desire as Kurt worked him over with just his tounge. The warm, familiar texture gliding up and down Sebastian's now tingling skin.

When Kurt stopped it was to reach over to the bed side table and grab a jar of something brown.

"Chocolate body paint" he explainded, twisting the lid off and smearing a large glob of it all over Sebastian's chest, painting it into the lines of his abs before following each one with his mouth, sucking deeply on the chocolate covered skin.

"God baby you are going to be the death of me," Sebastian wailed while Kurt continued to suckle on the flesh at his disposal.

Finally Kut sat up, licking the remaining chocolate off his plump lips as he did.  
"Well that's kind of the idea husband," Kurt smirked wickedly as he scooted down Sebastian's thighs so that he could return to tounging his lower abdomen.

Once Sebastian's entire chest and stomach were clean again Kurt reached back over to the table, grabbing a bottle of vibrantly colored lube. One that smelled strongly of cherries when he popped it open.

Then, instead of pouring it down Sebastian's now growing erection, Kurt poured it over two of his fingers.

He sat up a bit, slipping off his lace panties and tossing them right in Sebastian's face before putting the two fingures all the way inside himself.

That's when Sebastian's brain melted.

His ridiculously sexy husband was in his lap, fingering himself.

It was truly one of the most mind blowing things Sebastian had ever laid eyes on.

Kurt speed up his fingers as he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck Sebastian this feels so fucking good. Me stretching myself open like this. Just for you, only you. Because you're mine. All mine and I'm yours my love. All yours."

Kurt was saying and doing all the right things to make Sebastian loss his fucking mind. He had never wanted to touch Kurt more, probably because he knew he couldn't.

Sebastian figured this was what every gay guy must feel like when they see Kurt. Looking but never getting to touch.

The notion was so arousing Sebastian was turned on to the point where he was sure he was going to come without even being touched. That hadn't happen since he was a teenager.

Just when Sebastian felt like he was gonna burst Kurt pulled both digits out of himself then proceeded to rub Sebastian's erection down with the lube.

He sat up on his knees, sliding Sebastian all the way inside him in one swift motion.

Kurt felt so tight, so hot. Sebastian couldn't believe he had let this much time go by without making love to his exquisite husband.

Kurt ground down onto Sebastian's cock, pulling all his focus back to the present.

Kurt's hands clawed at Sebastian's chest as he rode him up and down. The sweat breaking off the younger mans brow as he licked and bit his full bottom lip.

To anyone else Kurt probably would've look primal but too Sebastian he looked like an angel, sent here just to please him.

Kurt was riding him so hard Sebastian was going to loose it any second but then Kurt slowed down, leaning over to untie both of Sebastian's hands.

"God Sebastian touch me, touch me everywhere. I need your hands on me now," Kurt begged with desperation.

Sebastian ran his hands up Kurt's body in an instant, making him howl like a wolf in heat.

Sebastian grabbed for the bottle of lube at his side, pouring it haphazardly across his palm before taking Kurt's manhood firmly in his hand.

The second Sebastian touched him Kurt collapsed onto his chest, trembling and moaning.

Encouraged by the reaction Sebastian moved his hand faster while still snapping his hips up to fuck Kurt smoothly.

Kurt picked his head up off Sebastian's chest, kissing him slow and savoring, letting his tounge trace along the inside of Sebastian's mouth.

Finally all the sensations got to Sebastian and he came, harder then he had in a very long time, so hard he blacked out for a brief moment.

When he came to Kurt was at his feet, untying each of them, then kissing and rubbing his ankles lovingly.

"It doesn't hurt does it ?" Kurt asked as he caressed the skin with his finger tips.

Sebastian smiled down at his love, shaking his head softly. "No baby it doesn't hurt." He went to sit up when he felt a warm stickiness all over his stomach and chest.

Kurt held up his hand. "No love don't move. I'll get something to clean you up."

Kurt was out of the room in a flash and back with a wet washcloth in a heartbeat.

Sebastian watched in amazment as his husband cleaned him off, running the washcloth carefully over every inch of sticky skin.

Finally Sebastian couldn't take the adoring anymore. He seized Kurt's arm, pulling him onto his chest and holding him tight. "I'm so sorry baby." He apologized while stroking Kurt's damp with sweat hair.

Kurt looked up at him, baffled. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who got you all sticky." He kissed his nose.

Sebastian frowned. "No. I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I mean I've been here but not really and I'm sorry about that. I hated neglecting you."

Kurt rested his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. "Don't apologize love. It's your job and it's important. I just did all this because I missed you so much. But I'll always do my best to understand your work. It's how you take care of me and I get that." Kurt ran his fingures through Sebastian's hair and kissed his forhead.

Sebastian held him tighter. " I love you so much 're so smart and beautiful. I'm so lucky to have you."

Kurt kissed his neck. " That's sweet. Now can we please get up because I'm starving."

Sebastian laughed as Kurt's stomach growled loudly at that exact moment.

Kurt stepped gracefully around the kitchen while Sebastian watched from a barstool.

Kurt's naked skin was glowing like it always did after sex.

Sebastian was pleased with himeself that he had insisted they keep their clothes off because the heat was still cranked up. He always loved seeing Kurt's perfect body on display. It was just another thing he would never tire of.

Kurt set out some cut up fruit and mineral water on the counter. They feed each other slices melon and strawberry, licking the juice off each others lips and fingers until both were exhausted and headed back to bed.

If this whole ordeal had tough Sebastian anything it was that Kurt would always be around to support him no matter what. For so long Sebastian felt like he never needed that. But deep down it was nice to finally have the assurance that what he was doing mattered. It was yet another reason why Kurt was such an amazing partner.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey Honeys I'm back again. I'm officially done with school and now stressing over finding an internship. So to de-stress I'm writing. I hope you all enjoy this and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

_**Buy Only My Heart Chapter 27**_

The holiday season was officially over.

Kurt fell back into the swing of school while Sebastian's focused on work. Which was now up and running like an efficient, well oiled machine.

On their first free weekend of January Kurt and Sebastian brave the cold weather and venture out to roam the streets of New York, walking leisurely down the bustling city streets. Snow softly falling all

around the unphased city folks.

Around noon they stop for lunch at Bella Maza. A little italian bistro on the upper east side.

After finishing off their appetizer Sebastian excuses himself to go to the restroom while Kurt sits quietly at the table, twiddling with his knife and fork. When he looks back up he spots a couple one table over. The dad ordering with the mom fusses over the tiny pink bundle in her arms.

All that's visible under the big blanket is a petite angelic face with big blue eyes and rosy pink cheeks.

Kurt looks on adoringly as the mom unwraps the little girl, bringing her over one of her shoulder and lightly patting her back. Small arms with itty bitty balled up fist stretching out adorably.

Sebastian returns from the bathroom to find his husband smiling happily at something.

Curious, Sebastian follows Kurt's line of sight, his heart melting when his eyes land on the precious baby girl.

Sebastian's mind instantly harkens back to the very brief conversation he and Kurt had about kids. Granted he was loopy off cold medicine at the time Sebastian can still remember every detail. And more importantly can still recall the subsequent daydreams that followed that conversation and how happy and light they made him feel.

But most of all Sebastian could remember the promise he made to himself back then.

The one where he vowed to wait until after they were married to bring up kids again. Well they were going on four months now. Was it still too soon? Or was it the perfect time?

Sebastian most certainly didn't want to wait too much longer. He still wanted to be under forty when they stated their family. Just so that he didn't ever get mistaken for his own childrens grandfather or something.

He figured now was as good a time as any to bring it up to Kurt. His husband was always calm and rational about things. Hopefully this would be no different.

Later that day, they're back at home, cuddled up on the couch, Kurt's back resting comfortably against Sebastian's front as Kurt's eyes skim over one of his schools book and Sebastian watches the finance report on CNBC.

When the show ends Sebastian clicks off the tv, leaving the room peaceful and quiet.

Kurt instantly notices the silence, head lolling back on Sebastian's shoulder so that his blue eyes are peering up at him.

"You're not going to watch the six o'clock news," He questioned. That was after all Sebastian's typical ritual. He liked being up on current events. But this evening he had a much more pressing matter to attend to. One that was far more important than the news.

He shook his head softly. "Nah. I would rather just sit here in silence with you."

While that may not have been the whole true it wasn't an outright lie either. If he was ever given the option Sebastian would choose Kurt over all of it, any of it. There was no doubt about that.

A sweet smiled stretched across Kurt's face. "Well that's so nice of you. You know I'm almost done with this chapter. Just give me five more minutes and then you can

have my undivided attention."

"Take all the time you need babe," Sebastian said breezily. On the outside he was determined to stay cool as a cucumber but on the inside he was beginning to freak. How could he possibly broch this major of a subject without flubbing it.

He began to pick nervously at a piece of invisible lint on the back of the sofa for what felt like hours but in reality was really just minutes.

Why was this so nerve racking? Sebastian dealt with major, multi million dollar transactions everyday and didn't even bat an eye but this, having a conversation about possibly starting a family with the person he loved and trusted most in the world, this was nearly vomit inducing.

Finally, when Sebastian feels as if he may burst from the anxiety he snaps and blurts out the first thing that comes to his jumbled mind.

"Do you wanna have a baby with me?" Sebastian squeaks out.

Kurt immediately slams his book shut at the question. "Okay I'm done," he states in a high cracked voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to... God I'm such a spaz... I just um..." Sebastian stammers. "I've just been thinking about this lately and-"

"I've been thinking about it too," Kurt interjects. "A lot actually.

Even since that day you brought it up when you were sick and drugged up."

"And what do you think?" Sebastian asked as casually as possible.

"I think I wanna have a baby with you," Kurt states with a gleeful chortle, turning in Sebastian's arms so that he can capture his lips.

The exchange is sweet, slow and tender at first but soon Kurt's seated in Sebastian's lap, fingers rooted into the hair at the nape of his neck as they make out furiously.

"You do realize that we don't make the baby right?" Sebastian asks between steamy kisses.

Kurt tears his lips away to glare at his husband. "I know that smart ass. I'm just so excited right now."

"Oh well in that case..." Sebastian trails off while getting easily

off the sofa. Once he's steady on his feet he picks up and tosses Kurt effortless over his shoulder.

"Put me down Sebastian Smythe," Kurt giggles happily, fist feebly pounding on Sebastian's upper back.

"Not until I've had my way with you," Sebastian grunts like a cave

man, kicking the bedroom door open and laying Kurt down swiftly on the mattress.

Hours later they finally part, each sated and comfortably tucked under the covers.

"Are we going to have an actual conversation about this or are you

just going to keep jumping each other." Sebastian asked as Kurt began to press firm kisses to his bare chest.

"Can't we do both?" The younger boy countered in between pressing his lips to his mans silken skin.

Sebastian smiled to himself. "Sure we can. I just think if we're

really going to do this that we should seriously start looking into

our options. I mean there are so many. We could adopt or do surrogacy. And if we pick that then we would have to decide who the egg donor would be and which one of us would give the sperm."

Kurt looked up with amusement. "Well you certainly sound like you've done your research."

"I may have skimmed a few websites

awhile back," Sebastian admitted with a blush. "I just want us to be educated. How do you feel about all of it? Any of it."

Kurt detached himself fully from Sebastian's front, settling

comfortably at his side instead. "Well given my past I would gladly choose adoption but I don't know I mean a big part of me would like to have a child that's actually mine. Is that selfish?"

Sebastian kissed the top of Kurt's forehead in a reassuring fashion. "No baby. Not at all. You deserve that just as much as anyone else. And besides you take such great care of all the kids at Sunnydale. They're like your adopted children."

"Yeah you're right. So is this really it? I mean are we actually going to go for this? A baby."

"Are you honestly ready for this Kurt. I mean you're still so young and we haven't even been married for six months yet. I don't want to rush you."

"But isn't your biological clock ticking?" Kurt questioned with a chuckle.

"Well sort of. I mean I don't want to be the old man with the baby strapped to his chest. But on the other hand we're both so comfortable right now. I'm at a great place in my job and you're focused on

school. Will throwing a baby in the mix ruin all that?"

"Sebastian I've wanted to have a family of my own since I was a little boy. After my parents died. It was all I could ever think about. And then I got one but it never really felt like mine you know. I always felt like a guest there. But here, with you I'm finally home. I think adding a baby to it will make it complete."

"So I guess that's a yes then?"

"Yes. Let's have a baby," Kurt laughed excitedly, throwing his arms around Sebastian's neck and holding him tight.

"Great. I'll start calling some fertility clinics tomorrow. I'm sure

the process is a bit lengthier than having a baby the old fashioned way so it will be good to start looking into places early."

"Yeah. You're right. But the longer it takes the better it really is.

We wouldn't want to get our baby from a shady place that gives them out to just anybody."

"Aww yes. I hear those back alley baby dealers are very popular there days," Sebastian joked.

Kurt smacked him lightly on the chest. "You're not funny."

"Oh really. So does that mean we're going to stop trying to make a baby the old fashioned way?"

Kurt eyes glazed over with lust. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to try a few more times. You know just for good measure."

He pounced back on top of Sebastian, each of them letting out a breathy laugh at the action.

They were now official laying the pathway to parenthood. Soon their entire lives would be turned upside-down. But for right now all they had was each other, their lives and a load of optimism. Right now that was more than enough.


End file.
